


Dillon's Where the Heart is

by Sydders09



Category: Friday Night Lights
Genre: Best Friends, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fictional Town, Football, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, High School, Love, Post High School, Small Towns, Texas, friends - Freeform, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-04-06 23:43:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 32
Words: 60,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19073086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sydders09/pseuds/Sydders09
Summary: Isolated for her love of art over football, Catherine Barton doesn't keep many friends. She cares for people, but some people don't care much about her. Because of her helpful and caring heart, Catherine finds herself in the life of Tim Riggins, a guy she's known most of her life with minimal interaction. She can't help but let him find a place in her big heart.Follow Catherine and Tim through their growth together as they learn how to navigate life in Dillon and navigate their own relationship.*Story takes place during seasons 1 to 5 in Friday Night Lights***This is a collection of moments between Tim and Catherine. Chapters are major time jumps that hit the big moments in the show*****Ratings are there because I'd rather be too careful than careless***





	1. Savin' Your Ass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catherine's a little badass with a bat.

I was jogging through a nearby neighborhood when I heard the sound of metal on metal and glass shattering. Someone was taking their rage out a car around there. Picking up my speed, I followed the sounds to the next street over.

Four football players – Panther football players – slammed metal bats down on a familiar black Chevy Silverado sitting in the Riggins' driveway. I guessed the rumors going around town about Tim Riggins and Jason Street's girlfriend, Lyla, finally reached destructive heights. Sometimes the people of Dillon, Texas were a bunch of pricks.

"Hey!" I shouted. The ferocity in my voice shocked me but wasn't loud enough for the boys to hear me over their bats. "Cut it out!" I managed to grab one of the bats as a guy pulled back for another swing. I ripped it from his hands and started swinging.

He jumped back and ducked. His buddies stopped at the sight of me coming at them with a bat, a few chuckling at me. One came at me, so I swung and knocked him to his knees.

"Get out of here! I ain't afraid to beat the shit out of you and ruin the rest of your season." I swung again, one guy taking off. "I won't hesitate to call the cops here, either. Go home and leave Riggins alone!" I ran at them, bat cutting through the air, and they retreated. I threw the bat toward them as they went. It clattered loudly on the driveway.

The inappropriate shouts from the football players fell on deaf ears when I heard the truck door open. I turned around to find Tim Riggins stepping out of his truck. My anger at my fellow students was set aside for a moment.

"You were in there?" I balled my fists. "Fuckin' assholes!" I didn't think they'd hear me, but I wanted to shout their way anyway. I took a few breaths and made a motion to chase after them, but Tim grabbed my arm.

"You'll end up like my truck if you go after them, Barton."

"Yeah, but if someone doesn't try to beat some sense into them they'll come back. It lucky your truck was the only thing damaged."

"Just let 'em go."

I stared at his face seeing the utter defeat in his eyes. I glanced at his shattered windows. "You okay?"

The corner of his mouth turned up and he said a quiet yeah. "My truck's seen better days."

"Tell Coach Taylor. He'll do something about them since they're on the team."

He shook his head and took in the damage on his truck. "Why are you out here so late?"

"Runnin'. I was a street over when I heard 'em, so I went to check it out. I'm surprised no one else heard it."

"You know, there could be football players with baseball bats out at night."

I laughed. "I think I can manage. Thanks for carin' Riggins." My hand rested on the hood of his truck and I frowned at it. "If you need any help with this, you know where to find me. Sorry this happened."

"Wasn't your fault."

"Still doesn't mean it should have happened. For a Christian town, Dillon sure isn't forgivin'." I patted his arm. "Be careful, okay? They might be back."

"You sure it's safe to be runnin' back home by yourself?" Tim glanced down the side of the house where the guys disappeared.

I reached down and picked up the bat I chucked. "I can use this if I need to. It worked well once already tonight."

Tim ran his hand through his hair as he chuckled softly. "Let me walk ya home, Catherine. I owe you for earlier."

"I'll be okay." I smiled. "You get inside and start workin' out how you're gonna fix your truck."

"I'm not lettin' you walk away from here alone. Worried people will see us together?"

I scoffed. "Absolutely not. People can think whatever they want about me. They already do. Walkin' with you won't hurt my reputation any more than not walkin' with you."

"Then let me walk you home." Tim stuffed his hands in his front pockets.

"All right. I'll only let you walk me home if you promise to have Billy pick you up."

A smile grew on his face. "If Bill kills me, it's on you."

"I think he'll understand if we tell him what happened." I waved Tim toward me. "If you're insisting on this then we better start walkin'."

Tim stayed quiet as he walked beside me. Something was on his mind and I had a feeling I knew what it was.

I took his hand and squeezed once before releasing it. "I don't know what's goin' on with you, Jason, and Lyla – and I don't need to know. But I know that things will get better one of these days. Things can only stay so bad for so long."

"My life has been pretty bad for a long time, Barton."

I nudged his side with my shoulder. "Only because you let it."

He was quiet again and I let the peace stay.

Tim and I were never close growing up. We knew of each other because everyone knew everyone in Dillon. We also had our fair share of interactions – all short – but it never amounted to much more than that. He was a jock and I was an art geek. He was a nice jock who didn't make fun of me like some of the other football players and he would nod my way at football games when Billy invited me along a few times. It was how we were and neither of us seemed to mind either way.

"You think J is gonna forgive me?"

I wasn't expecting him to mention any part of what was going on with his friend. "I don't know, Tim," I said. "I know less about Jason than I do you. You two were best friends though, right?" He nodded. "It's hard to really mess up good friendships. Even if a girl comes in between them.

"Everyone makes mistakes and if Jason is half the guy he was on the football field, I think he'll forgive you. Don't force it and it'll work out."

Tim sighed and stuffed his hands into his pockets again. "Thank you, by the way."

"You're welcome."

I heard something in the distance and looked over. Tim paused with me, watching. When nothing happened, I relaxed and we continued walking.

"So, uh, what are ya thinkin' of doing after high school?" I hated small talk, but I hated missing opportunities to get to know people.

He shrugged and muttered something about not caring.

"You're a smart guy. You'll figure somethin' out." I sent him another smile.

"Last I checked I'm failing most of my classes," he said.

"Doesn't mean you're dumb. You're lazy and have other things you want to put your focus into. There's a lot of other students like you. I bet if you applied yourself like you do in football, you'd do really well."

He didn't say anything, clearly pondering my words. Well, I hoped he was mulling them over. It was hard to read Tim Riggins sometimes.

"Someday you won't have those rally girls to help and then you'll be outta luck. I think you're better than that, better than what people think."

"We aren't friends, you know."

"Yeah, I know. That doesn't mean I can't tell you I care or be kind to you or call you out. I'd do the same for anyone else in that school." I chuckled to myself. "Also, I don't expect us to be friends after Billy picks you up tonight. You and I are from different worlds, not that I think we can't be friends because of that. You don't need people thinkin' I'm your friend because I want to make you into someone you're not and I don't need them thinkin' you're my charity case. We each have our friends we can go to and that's all right." I pointed a finger at him. "But us not being friends doesn't mean I'm going to sleep with you. I'm not that kind of gal."

"I wasn't gonna ask." I raised an eyebrow and he rolled his eyes. "I wasn't. I've got two girls mad at me and I don't need a third.

"Thanks for considerin' the well-being of others." A few giggles left my throat.

"Somethin' funny?"

"This right here is. I saved your ass, you're walking me home, and we're talkin' about not bein' friends. It's amusing."

"You're weird."

"You're weird." I poked his arm with a single finger. "But you can be weird and still be a jock. I nice jock, but a jock. I'm shoved over with the outcasts because I'm too weird."

"Why do you want to be what they make you?"

"Because it's not fun getting bullied when I try to be something else. When you're on the bottom, it's easy to see that Dillon High has a hierarchy." I almost tripped over my own feet, snickering at my clumsiness.

The half smile I noticed many times before was back on Tim's face. "Yeah, well, if anyone gives you trouble... I'll help you out."

"I appreciate that, Riggins, but I can handle it." I twist the bat in my hand. "I really do appreciate it. You'll be the first person I look for when I need some backup. As long as it doesn't get you into any trouble, that is. I'd hate to be the reason you're kicked off the team or somethin'."

I saw my house at the top of the hill, an irritating beacon for everyone in Dillon that my family had money. For the first time in Tim's presence, I felt self-conscious and embarrassed. I stopped and faced him.

"Uh, why don't you drop me off here and ask one of the neighbors if you can use their phone?"

He glanced up at the house. "Don't chicken out now, Barton. We all know ya live there."

"Yeah, but–"

"Come on." He didn't care at all, which made it worse when he strolled up to my front door. He eyed the columns and ornate door. Tim smirked back at me when I trudged up behind him. "Are your parents home?"

I studied him suspiciously. "No. They're rarely here." I crossed my arms. "I told you I'm not sleepin' with you."

"And I told you I wasn't askin'. Despite popular belief, I don't try gettin' with every girl I see."

"Then why are you asking about my parents?"

"I don't know much about them."

"There's not much to know about them except they travel a lot."

Tim sat down on the front step. "Do you know your parents?"

I shifted my weight before sitting next to him. "I'd like to think I do, but I don't. They're strangers to me. When they're home we don't speak much. They sometimes ask me about school. That's about it."

"Damn. Even rich kids have family problems."

I laughed. "Yeah, we do."

We sat there for a few quiet minutes until Tim glanced at me. "You gonna let me call Billy?"

"I'll call him for ya." I stood and patted his shoulder. "I'll be right back. Stay here, please."

Taking out my key, I let myself in and ran to the phone. My fingers type in Billy's number and he picks up in two rings.

"Can you pick up Tim from my house?"

He sighed. "What did he do now? Please tell me you didn't sleep with him."

"It may come as a surprise but we didn't and Tim didn't do anything. Some guys trashed his truck. I heard 'em and saved the day. Your brother was kind enough to walk me home."

"Little Timmy did that?"

Laughter came from my lungs. "Yeah. Can you get him? I don't want the guys from earlier comin' after him again."

"Yeah. I'll be there in 30."

I hung up and started back to the front door. Tim Riggins stood in the foyer with his eyes glued to the chandelier.

I punched his arm. "I told you to stay out front."

"You left the door open." He smirked. "I figured I'd take a look at Catherine Barton's fancy livin'."

"Well, Billy won't be here for a little while, so I might as well show you around." I walked toward the living room. "Please don't tell anyone about this. I don't care if people think we did something, but I do care if they know I'm livin' alone here... that I live in this giant house as if it's my own. I'd like to avoid the bullies who would come from this."

Tim stood in front of me a little closer than I was comfortable with. I took one step back.

"I'm not tellin' anyone."

"Thank you."

* * *

 

I followed Tim outside when Billy pulled up. I heard Billy ask if Tim was okay. Tim mumbled his response right as Billy looked at me.

"Thanks, Catherine."

"I'm here to serve." I saluted with two fingers. "Good luck cleanin' up your truck, Riggins."

"Didn't you say you'd help me?"

I matched the smirk on his face. "Yeah? Should I come by after school tomorrow?"

"Sounds good."

I waved the boys away, snickering when Billy smacked Tim's side. Billy scolded him for flirting with me. If only he knew that Tim wouldn't win me over with a little flirting – if that was actually flirting. Tim Riggins was the kind of guy a girl like me tried to keep at arm's length.

Billy's truck pulled out of the driveway. An arm came out of both windows, the brothers sending another goodbye. I politely responded and waited for the taillights to disappear down the road before slipping back inside.

I sighed and looked at the empty house. I kind of missed Tim Riggins' company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me what you think. I don't expect much traffic on this since it's a quieter fandom, but maybe. I'm excited to post more chapters as I go. I hope y'all enjoy it with me!


	2. I Don't Want the Attention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim gives Catherine a bit too much attention and she's not happy with the results.

I walked into the gym, sitting in the bleachers next to Julie Taylor and Tyra Collette. Tyra was lounging across two bleachers and Julie leaned forward to stare at the girls who wanted to be a part of the powderpuff team. The cheerleaders and rally girls were gathered in the middle of the gym talking about several things at once. I wasn't near them and I was getting a headache. I had to ask myself why I was even there in the first place. Oh, right. There was nothing else for me to do.

"I can't believe we have to do this," Tyra groaned. "It's a useless game anyway."

"I hate to say it, but skipping school does have its consequences." I leaned back against the bleacher bench behind me, matching Tyra's pose. "It sucks y'all have to join powderpuff though."

Julie sighed. "My mom is so annoying."

My eyes drifted over to the gym doors when they clicked open. Matt Saracen and Tim Riggins walked in with their eyes scanning over everyone there. Julie muttered over Matt and gave him the fiercest glare I'd seen on her sweet face. Tim met my gaze and smirked as he walked by. Tyra raised an eyebrow at me and I shook my head. She'd have to wait for me to explain some other time.

"What are you doin' here anyway, Cat?" Tyra asked.

"There's nothin' else going on, so I figured I'd come by and watch. I thought I would cheer you two on because I like y'all."

Our conversation was cut short when the powderpuff coach stood in front of the ladies eager to play and announced the team coaches. It was no surprise that Matt and Tim were the coaches. They stood up from their seats and stood next to the coach. The girls had shy smiles and eyed both men hungrily. I rolled my eyes.

"Pick your teams, boys. Matt, you first," the coach said.

Matt looked back at the three of us. "Tyra."

Julie was on the verge of killing Matt, shooting daggers from her eyes as Tyra joined him. Matt had a death wish. I felt bad for Julie, but I did hide a smile behind my hand.

"Barton."

My eyes shot over to Tim. He stared at me expectantly while the girls behind him started whispering to each other. I didn't miss his lips turn up.

I shook my head. "I'm not here to play, Riggins."

"Too bad you're on my team. I'm sure you don't have anything better to do."

Julie looked at me curiously. Her and Tyra knew nothing about me helping Tim out a few weeks before. It wasn't because I didn't want them to know. I just didn't have the time to tell them.

I frowned at Julie but stood up. The whispering was bad, but the silence was even worse. Tim wasn't bothered by it.

"I shouldn't even be here," I whispered when I stood next to him.

Matt called out his next player – which still wasn't Julie – and Tim chuckled. "No, you shouldn't be." He called out the next name. "Too bad I don't care."

* * *

Training sucked. I didn't mind running or being active because I did that normally. Being yelled at by a Riggins made training unbearable. The first few times he ordered us around, I was a little intimidated. Once he started having fun with it, I wanted to leave him without a player.

During one of our many endurance runs, I was easily passing my teammates. Some were really struggling comparatively. I smiled at Lyla Garrity when I passed her and she smiled back. I expected her to keep her strength up well since we sometimes saw each other on our runs. 

"This isn't a competition," Tim said as I went by him.

"You made me join this team, so let me run at my pace, Riggins." I could see him grinning from across our side of the football field.

"Get your ass over here, Barton."

Some of the girls hooted and hollered. I wanted to die.

I tilted my head back and let my shoulders fall, jogging over to Tim. "What?"

"Give me 20 push-ups."

"This isn't military training, Tim." I crossed my arms, leaning on one leg.

Tim loomed over me, his face getting a little close. "You're gonna do what I ask because I'm your coach right now. You wouldn't want me to talk about your house, right?"

"You're a jackass." I went to the ground and easily did the 20 he wanted, my glare on his face the whole time. As soon as I finished, I went back to running and purposely bumped into his shoulder as I did. "I'm going to put you through Hell."

"Not if I beat you to it, hun."

I flipped him off as I ran away, ignoring his threat for another set of push-ups.

Lyla caught up to me while I fumed over the youngest Riggins. "Are you and Tim together."

"No. Definitely not." I shot another glare at him. "I don't fall so easily for that Riggins charm. No offense."

She looked at her feet for a second. "Why'd he pick you for the team if you didn't sign up?"

"I don't know. He wants to make my life harder, I guess."

"Be careful, okay?"

I smiled at her. "I know his reputation, but I appreciate the warning. I really do."

We all get called over to start practicing some plays and I hang toward the back of the group. The attention from Tim was more than I wanted and the curious eyes of the team weren't making it better. Thankfully, he settled down once we got into the meat of training. I was thankful for it. But it didn't stop Tyra and Julie from asking questions as we walked to Tyra's truck.

"What's the deal with you and Tim?" Tyra asked. "I haven't seen him give a girl that much attention since Lyla Garrity."

I collapsed on the ground and started kicking my feet all while cursing Tim Riggins. My friends took a few steps back. They peered down at me when I stopped.

"Some of the football players trashed his truck a little while ago. I came along and scared them off. Tim walked me home because he insisted. He got a tour of my house because I was bored. I told him not to tell anyone because I don't want to get bullied for being the rich kid takin' on a charity case – which I don't see Riggins as one –, so now he's using it to pester the crap outta me. I want to kick his ass, but that'll cause more problems." My chest heaved.

"Tim saw the inside of your house?" Julie pouted. "I haven't even seen it."

"He just walked right in when I called Billy to pick him up. I didn't invite him inside."

"You left your door open." Tim's head appeared next to Tyra's.

I pointed at him. "I told you to stay outside."

Tyra rolled her eyes. "And you expected him to listen?"

"Why are you lyin' in the middle of the parking lot?" Tim didn't acknowledge Tyra's comment.

"Because you put way too much attention on me durin' practice and everyone suddenly things we're somethin'. We hardly know each other!"

"Doesn't stop most girls," Tyra muttered. Julie giggled.

I kicked my feet again. "It would me! You're puttin' a big fat spotlight on me, Riggins, and I'm this close to ending your football career by killin' you."

He held his hand out, offering to help me up with a growing smile. "You gonna take me out with a baseball bat?"

I was on my feet, bypassing his hand. I pushed him against the nearest vehicle and nearly poked his eye out when I pointed at him again. "A bat would only be the start. If you're not careful, you're gonna find that precious football of yours so far up your ass you'll be tasting pigskin." I pushed him once and walked away.

"See ya at practice tomorrow, Barton."

"Go suck on a jock strap, Riggins."

* * *

The following practices were no easier on me when it came to attention. Tim was adamant to have the whole team question our relationship. I was so sick of it I quit speaking to him, only nodded at his orders. His cheeky smile was gone once he realized I was done reacting to him. He eased up a little by the time of our game.

I was chosen to run the ball, so I got it a lot during the game. Sadly, Lyla was the only good player, so we were struggling to keep ahead of Matt's team. As soon as I saw Julie say something to him and a grin showed up on his face, I knew the game was over. Julie had the advantage of Coach Taylor as her dad. It was no surprise when she scored the winning touchdown.

Getting out of there was a priority as soon as we were okayed to leave. I gave Lyla a short wave and booked it to the locker rooms where I left the jersey I borrowed for the game. I walked out just as everyone walked in.

I didn't catch a ride with Tyra or Julie's family. I wanted to walk to get my irritation out and I'd get farther on my own two feet than waiting for a ride. I needed to get away.

When I walked in front of the Riggins' home, Billy greeted me from the front yard and asked about the game.

"We lost, so your brother will be a brat when he gets home."

"Seems like he's been one all week. What'd he do?"

I started counting on my fingers. "He made me join the team, he singled me out during practices, he has all the girls asking about us, and he doesn't give a rat's ass about it."

Billy chuckled. "I hate to break it to ya, Cat, but I think my little brother has a crush."

"No. No. He can't. Absolutely not. I won't let him."

"Can't stop it if it's already there."

"Why did I even say hello to you?" I wave my arms in the air in defeat before continuing home.

"Later, Cat!"

I didn't reply.

I crested the hill just behind their house when I heard Tim's truck pull into the drive. My legs pushed me into a sprint that I kept up until I was safely locked inside my house.


	3. Sort of Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim and Catherine fall into friends a lot easier than they expected.

Tim backed way off after the powderpuff game. I was relieved, to say the least. The attention on me went away and I was my happy self again. I even found myself dabbling in film photography again. I liked digital photography, but developing film was a soothing experience. Tyra and Julie got sick of it pretty quick, but it didn't stop me from carrying my camera around at school.

It embarrassed me when the yearbook club asked me if I could go take some photos of football practice for them. They knew I wasn't part of their club. Unfortunately, the yearbook was low on photographers, so I begrudgingly agreed.

My lens focused on Coach Taylor when he had something to say to his team. Next, I focused on the players as they maneuvered through training courses and plays. I got a great shot of Matt throwing the ball downfield that I would give Julie later. I tried getting photos of Smash in action, but he turned into a ham in front of the lens. Coach was not happy about it. I moved to the other side of the field away from Smash.

Coach called Tim over right as I got on that side. Swallowing my pride, I took a few shots of Tim listening to Coach. I didn't miss the half smile he tried hiding by looking at his feet. I almost fell over when I snapped another shot right as Tim looked at me. I thought he was finished talking to Coach and was going to run back on the field. I was very wrong. He glanced my way with a charming smile before joining his teammates. I turned on my heel as soon as Coach Taylor looked at me. I didn't want to be a distraction for his players anymore. I left him a written apology before going home. 

* * *

One thing I did know about my parents was that they cared enough to meet my artistic needs. In the basement, they had a darkroom installed for me. It was my own private closet of silence.

I was hanging up my film in the drying cabinet when the doorbell rang through the speaker in the room. I blindly looked for the intercom button to tell whomever it was I'd be up in a minute. I was not expecting Tim at my front door looking like he went through Hell.

"What happened?" He had a busted lip, a black eye starting to form up, and a few scratches on his face. "Please tell me you didn't get into a fight."

"Okay, I won't." He teetered on his feet and I frowned. I thought he stopped drinking.

"Come in if you can even walk straight."

He did, his steps unsteady. Tim brushed his hair from his face to get a better look at the chandelier.

"No, no. Looking up with have you on your ass real quick." I pulled him out of the foyer and into the kitchen. I forced him to sit down while I got him an eyes pack. "Why'd you come here, Tim?"

"I thought you might be the only person not pissed off at me."

I leaned against the counter. "You're hurt. I would be a bitch if I didn't push aside any irritation I have toward you."

Tim let his head fall on the counter. He was different sitting in front of me in my family's kitchen. He looked on the verge of tears before his hair covered his face. I couldn't keep my hand from resting on his head. He didn't move.

"What happened, Tim?"

And so he explained from under his hair. My hand stayed put, unmoving but an ever-present reminder that I listened.

Going to the bar where he hustled that guy wasn't his smartest idea. He deserved a good punch for it, although the guy could have let up a little. But the shit with his dad was a tall topper to the day. I hated that I felt pity for Tim, but I felt so bad for him.

"Are you gonna bring the camera back tonight?"

"Probably shouldn't since I'm drunk."

"Oh my God, please tell me you didn't drive." I was on my way to check when he grabbed my hand. His grip was gentle and strong at once.

"I walked here. I'm not that stupid."

"You never were stupid. But I'm pretty sure you've driven to school drunk."

He sighed. "Not this time."

My hand was still grasped in his and I could tell he had no intention of letting go. "Do you need a place to stay tonight? We've got plenty of space."

He took a deep breath and sat up. "Nah."

"I really would feel better if ya didn't walk back like this."

"Call Billy then."

"Can you please just accept my help here?" I finally got my hand free. "You're in no shape to be walkin' home and for once, I think you should avoid the talking you'll get from Billy."

"He already talked to me."

"Yeah, and he'll do it again. I don't want to get a call from him tomorrow sayin' he needs help cleaning up like the last big fight y'all had."

Tim didn't say anything. He watched me through half-lidded eyes a moment before nodding. A wave of relief washed over me.

I grabbed a couple of waters from the fridge before urging Tim on his feet.

It was a long walk downstairs. I steadied Tim a few too many times on the steps, which slowed our progress. Although I was annoyed with him from the powderpuff game, it made my heart ache to see his drunk ass struggle.

"The basement is cooler, which should help. Drink these waters before you crash and if you're gonna be sick, this door here is the bathroom. All the rooms have their own, so no one has to see you in this state."

"You plannin' on having a friend over?" Tim plopped down on the bed. His eyes shut until I tossed a water bottle at him.

"No, but I don't feel like watching you stumble around." I turned to leave, pausing at the door. "Remember to finish both of those before sleeping, Tim. Goodnight."

He mumbled a quick thanks as I walked away. 

* * *

 When noon came around the next day and Tim still wasn't awake, I brought him some Ibprophen, water, and some crackers. I slipped into his room, glancing over to see if he was still breathing. Satisfied that he was, I left the items and closed the door. I locked myself in my dark room.

My film was dry, so I cut it into segments and put it in a plastic film leaflet. I held them up to the light before circling the negatives I wanted to print. Some of them would get a few extra prints for gift giving or because I wanted there to be multiples.

Each image I developed turned out better than I thought they would. I had a photo of Coach Taylor shouting at his team that looked crisp for film photography. It really showed the dedication of Coach. My photo of Matt was also looked great. I printed two of that one, hanging the second print separate from the others.

I overexposed a few photos when I took them, so I attempted to fix the blown out areas by blocking the parts of the image exposed to the light enough. It helped a little but wasn't quite the quality I wanted. I hung the second print up anyway.

When I came to the last negatives, there was a knock on the door. I was just exposing the paper to light, so it'd be a minute.

"Hang on." I placed the blank paper into the developer and watched Tim's cheeky smile fade into the paper. Once It was finished, I dunked it into the stop bath for a few seconds. I put away my paper and anything else sensitive to light before moving the image into the last bath. I hung it up before finally opening the door.

Tim peeked in as I slipped out. "What are you doin' in there? Why's the light red?"

I held a finger up. "First, how are you feeling?" He shrugged, shoving one of the crackers I gave him into his mouth. "Well, you're eating something, so I'll take that as a good sign." I put my bangs behind my ear. "I'm developing photos for the yearbook. I'm working with things that can't be exposed to light, so the bulb is red to prevent that."

He nodded. Tim didn't seem too interested, but there was still some curiosity.

"Finish whatever crackers you have left and I'll show you. I've got a couple more negatives left. Just no food or drink in there."

Tim revealed he ate the last cracker, so I let him follow me inside.

"How do you see anything?" he asked once the outside light was gone.

"Your eyes will adjust. Watch out for the photos I've already finished, please."

Tim paused to focus on what I already produced. "You're pretty good."

"Not really." I pulled out the last strip of negatives and grabbed a piece of paper. "You gonna come watch this or not?"

"Yes, ma'am." Tim stood next to me and I started explaining what I was going to do.

I flipped the switch on the machine, letting the negative fill the page. I avoided looking at him because the only negatives I had left were of him. And it was so freaking quiet while he watched. I flipped the light back off.

"Where'd the picture go?"

"Hang on, hang on. Come over here." I brought the paper over to the developer and let it sink into the bath. The image started to appear as soon as the chemicals touched it. "This paper is light sensitive, so when I put the negative in the slot over there, the light imprinted the image on the blank paper. Cool, huh?"

"You sure you're not a witch or somethin'?"

I put the image in the stop bath and chuckled. "I'd be the saddest witch there is. I can't even make a quarter disappear."

"Then what do you call that?" Tim had yet to stop staring at the photo even after I moved it to the last bath.

"Science, Riggins. The chemicals in the bath react with the chemicals in the paper to print the image. I'm only here to move the paper around. It's so easy a football player can do it."

And so I had Tim develop the last few photos, showing him how long to expose the paper and what to do if certain areas could use more light exposure. I wasn't expecting Tim to continue showing interest after we finished the last negative.

He laughed when it started developing in the bath. "I didn't think you'd keep this one."

I peered over his shoulder to see a photo of him in his football gear looking right at the lens with that smile of his. "It's a good photo even though you scared the shit out of me. Coach Taylor gave me the scariest look, too."

Tim laughed and carefully moved it to the next bin. I was happy to see him care about my art and treat it as such. Tim Riggins was a constant surprise.

"I expect yearbook will put that photo on a page of its own. The ladies love a good football player close-up." I put the paper back into its drawer and moved some photos into the drying cabinet, turning the fan on. "Same with Saracen and Smash's photos."

"Can I have one of these?"

"Sure. I printed two of that one, so I'll bring it to you when it's dry." I watched Tim hang up the last photo for me. "Not bad for a first time darkroom user."

"It wasn't too hard." Tim leaned back against the counter while I made sure my light sensitive items were shut away. He blinked several times after I turned the light on.

"Maybe I'll teach you how to use a camera next." I tried not to study the bruise on his face. I almost forgot about it. "Speaking of, when are you gonna bring over the video camera? Do you need a ride?"

"You drive?"

"Uh, yeah. I choose not to so I can avoid the attention. People stare a lot when you're a high schooler driving a BMW."

Tim whistled. "Your parents sure love you."

I snorted. "More like it's an insurance policy to keep me from trashing the house while they're gone. They don't know me very well. They think I'm all trouble like you."

"I'm surprised they know who I am if they're never here."

"Everyone knows who you are, Riggins." I opened the darkroom door. "Let's go bring that camera back to Coach Taylor, okay?"

* * *

Tim grabbed the camera from his truck, which I scolded him for leaving electronics in the cold. I didn't stop until we pulled up to the Taylors' house and Tim hopped out. He seemed upset again, whether from my annoying voice or from the reminder of his dad, I didn't know.

Coach opened the door and his face shifted into concern when he noticed Tim's face. Tim handed the camera over and turned back toward my car when it appeared Coach invited him inside. I waved at Coach before Tim climbed back into the passenger seat.

I pulled away at Tim's quiet request. He didn't tell me where to go next, so I drove him over to our school's football field. I stayed in the car and let Tim walk around by himself. I felt he needed a little time to himself. The field was an attempt to give him a comfortable place to think. I always preferred being in an area I knew well if I needed to step away. It seemed to help a little because the sun was setting by the time he came back asking if I could take him home.

He muttered a quiet thank you before climbing out of my car and trudging up the drive. I stuck my head out my window and grabbed his attention.

"If you need anything, don't hesitate to find me, okay? I'd like to think there's some sort of friendship here now."

"Sounds good, Barton." And he went inside. 

* * *

The following Monday, I sought Tim out at school. I was surprised to see him at his locker putting books in his bag. I grinned and leaned against the locker beside him.

"Mornin', Riggins."

He looked at me and returned a smaller smile. His eyes looked at what was in my hands.

I handed it to him. "Here's that picture you wanted."

He took it and studied what I capture. My heart warmed when he took down some random photo of a rally girl and put his picture up instead. Tim shut the locker and looked down at me.

"You didn't have to do that, you know."

"I'd lose it at home and the guys will bug me about it if I put it in my football locker." Tim shrugged and pulled his backpack higher on his shoulder. "Plus if we're tryin' to be friends, I should show my support."

"I appreciate it, Tim," I said. "Guess I better start sportin' your number with Matt's at games then."

He chuckled. "Damn right, Barton."

"I guess I'll see ya later, Riggins," I said after a girl stared me down. "Don't be late for class." I stepped around him, but his voice stopped me.

"Hey, Barton." I turned. "You gonna put that last picture up somewhere?"

I blinked. I knew he was talking about that picture of him. I didn't expect him to bring it up. "Maybe. Why?"

The smirk. "It was for you, not the yearbook."

Rolling my eyes, I turned away and walked toward my class. "Buh bye, Tim!"

Little did he know, I went to CVS over the weekend to get wallet-sized photos for my locker. One may have been that very photo that I taped inside that morning. I made a note to never let Tim near my locker for a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've never experience darkroom processing, you should even though it's a dying art. It's so dang fun and you really get to understand photography. Digital cameras make us forget the work that goes into composing a really good photo. I wanted to incorporate a little different form of art for Catherine because art just isn't drawing or painting.


	4. Let's Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catherine gives Tim a lesson in photography and Tim has her come with him to a party.

It was game day and I was once again the photographer for the yearbook. It really wasn't so bad, but I was beginning to wonder if they had any photographers. Or if they wanted photos of anything other than football. That was asking a bit much in a town like Dillon.

I came early for some pre-game photos. Tailgaters were everywhere and the Panthers were mingling around the school parking lot with the fans. It was sweet that the team did that before games. It showed Dillon that their football team really cared about the people who support them. I was going through so much film trying to capture all of it.

"Hey, Barton."

I jumped and punched Tim who caught my fist easily. "Don't do that, Riggins."

He laughed and let my hand go.

Tim was in his uniform already, a large blue 33 on the front and back to let everyone know who he was. He looked as happy as a clam to be there. It made me smile.

"Shouldn't you be with your adoring fans? There's not much goin' on over here with the photographer."

"A little nothin' sounds good right now."

I glanced around us, watching some parents chat with beers in their hands. A few kids were running around the lot. I squinted up at Tim because of the sun. "Wanna learn how to take a photo?"

The corner of Tim's lips pulled up and he shrugged. "Why not? I've got some time."

I took the camera strap off my neck and handed it to him. "Look through the viewfinder there and push the button about half way." He did. "Do you see those numbers off to the side? Where's the needle sittin'?"

"Uh, a little above the zero."

"Okay, so that means there's too much light coming through the lens. To fix that," I pulled the camera down to show him the shutter speed dial, "you want to move this to these fractions here. That's one five-hundredth of a second. I won't get into the nitty gritty of it all to spare you. 

"Now, when the needle is under the middle line, there's not enough light, so you turn the knob the other direction where the whole numbers are. If I turn it to the two, it means the shutter will stay open for two seconds. But the smaller you go, the more you risk camera shake. Since it's sunny, there no need to worry about that end of the spectrum.

"If you've got that sorta down, then I want you to take a photo."

"Of what?"

I shrugged. "Anything."

Tim held the camera back up and looked around. He clumsily figured out what to do, where his fingers needed to be and then he turned to me.

"Not me, Riggins." I tried to take the camera from him, but he held it over his head. "I don't like to be in front of the camera. Take a picture of something else."

"Humor me this one time, Barton."

I frowned. "Please not me, Tim. You probably won't even get me in focus."

"I can do that much."

We stared each other down, Tim's smirk forming into a smile. I was ashamed to admit that I caved and smiled, too.

"Fine. But no one is going to see it except me. If I like it, you might get to look at it."

I was at a loss on what to do when I took a step back. I figured I'd just pose and smile, but it was hard to relax while Tim looked through the viewfinder and messed with the lens. I brushed my hair behind my ear, glancing down at my clothes to make sure they were in order when I heard the click. My eyes looked up and there was a second click. I was surprised he knew how to advance the film to the next frame.

Tim grinned from ear to ear. "I expect a copy of that one," he said, passing my camera back to me.

"That's not gonna happen. I should open up the back just to ruin it so it'll be lost forever."

Someone called out for Tim, making us both look that way. He responded in turn and looked back at me.

"Too bad I already saw it when it happened," he said.

"And you won't see it again." He was called again. "You better get goin'."

"See ya later, Barton." He jogged away.

Suddenly, Lyla came up beside me, making me jump for the second time that day. "You sure there isn't something going on with you and Tim?" she said with a smile.

I shook my head. "We're friends, I guess."

She laughed lightly. "Be careful with 'friends.'"

"Oh, I know."

* * *

I was so happy my face was under the cover of the darkroom lights. Although a fan would have been nice.

Tim had some sort of photographic ability and I was floored. I didn't recognize myself. The girl in the photo was looking right at the camera, her dark eyes curious. Her hand was tucked behind her ear and a chunk of her bangs fell over one eye that barely showed through her brown hair. One corner of her mouth was barely turned up in amusement. How the hell did Riggins do it? 

Just as I had the thought, my doorbell rang. I cleaned up and rushed up to the front door. Number 33 stood on my doorstep with a big smile.

"What brings you to my neck of the woods, Riggins?"

He leaned against the column on the porch. The dam swagger he had was more irritating that it should have been all because I was riled up by the photo. "What're you doin' tonight?"

"Well, I was going to work on homework after I finished hanging some photos to dry."

He stood up straight. "How'd mine come out?"

It sucked that I blushed and looked away from him.

"That good, huh?"

"Shut up and come see for yourself."

He followed me into the darkroom where I pointed at the photo hanging up. Tim chuckled. "I did a really good job."

"It was a lucky shot, all right?"

"You're gettin' me a copy."

"Why? You havin' my photo is gonna look suspicious even though we're friends."

"Relax, Barton. I wanna show off I can do somethin' other than play football."

I sighed, leaning against the doorframe. "Just don't put it in your wallet, okay? I'll get you a copy tomorrow."

"Sounds good. Now you're gonna come with me to a party tonight." He took my hand and pulled me behind him. "You're gonna hang out with my crowd."

"That's a horrible idea, Tim. Your crowd likes to get into some trouble and I... I don't."

"Nothin' wrong with a little trouble." He opened the passenger side of his truck, bowing a little. "Your carriage awaits."

My body slumped over when I frowned. "Ugh, fine. But I'm not drinkin'. Someone has to take your sorry ass home."

"My sorry ass looks forward to it."

* * *

Tim drank himself stupid. He was such a mess to deal with when I tried to get him home. He assumed every girl there had a thing for him. Well, most did. The problem came when he thought I was one of them and he would not quit flirting with me. The good part was it was easy to get him to agree to leave with me. I had to remind him I was only bringing him home and not to sleep with him. It was a relief when he fell asleep against the window.

Getting him inside the house was another ordeal. He got sick when I first woke him up and again before I got him inside his house. We fell against the wall and he took me down with him when I forced him to sit down on his bed. He chuckled while I struggled to get back onto my feet. I smacked his arm when he made a joke about undressing him for the night.

I was so close to getting away when he wrapped his arms around my shoulders, squeezing me tight. He smelled strongly of liquor.

"Thanks, Barton," he muttered. His fingers tangled in my hair and then his body relaxed. His hold on me loosened, allowing me to get free.

Before I left, I got a glass of water for him and a bucket just in case he got sick again. I looked back at him before I shut the door.

"Sleep well, Tim Riggins."


	5. High School's a Bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim learns why Catherine doesn't go to parties.

My hands were at my face. I was so tense standing beside Mrs. Taylor, a 7 on one cheek and a 33 on the other. 

The State game was a rollercoaster from start to finish and it wasn't getting any better as it moved toward a conclusion. We were on the verge of winning the whole game, but we still had half the field to go before the end zone and Saracen was a target for the other team.

Both teams lined up again. Mrs. Taylor grabbed one of my hands and squeezed. The play went into action and the center line collided.

Matt threw to Tim who passed to Smash. I yelled at Smash to keep going, to take it all the way. I never shouted that loud. Then Smash made the touchdown and I screamed. I was a complete fool with our win. So much so that I leaped onto Tim's back when we were able to see the team. Thankfully all the boys were either in their uniforms or dressed in their regular clothes.

"You did it! You fuckin' won!" I shouted, hanging from his shoulders. I openly kissed his cheek in the excitement. I would reprimand myself later on for it.

Tim held my arms and laughed at my enthusiasm. Some of his teammates looked at me like I was insane while others nudged each other and whispered. I would have cared more if the Panthers lost.

I stood on my own two feet and beamed at Tim. "Can you believe it?"

"I'm still on cloud nine," Tim said. He suddenly licked his thumb and started rubbing off the 7 on my face.

I grabbed his hand and pulled his face away. "Hey! Don't mess with the face, Riggins. I can cheer on both you and Matt."

He tried with his other hand. "I'm afraid to tell you that you're only allowed one number on your face."

A laugh wiggled its way out of my throat. "And you think it's gonna be yours?"

"Dam right it is." He broke free of my grip and got more of the seven off of my face.

"Hey, Riggins."

Tim stopped trying to clean off my face to look over and Jason Street. The playful smile he had shifted to somethings ofter.

"Great job out there."

"Couldn't have done it without ya, Street."

Jason smiled at me. "You with this jerk, Cat?"

I groaned, but my lips stayed upturned. "It'd be really nice if people would quit thinkin' that. No, I'm not 'cause this jerk is only trouble."

Tim came after Matt's number again, making Jason laugh. "Well, keep him runnin' straight, all right?"

"I'll do my best, Jason."

"I'm right here, guys," Tim complained, successfully trapping my head under his arm to get the rest of Saracen's number off. He released me, proud to only see his jersey number left. "Everything is right in the world."

Jason was still watching us. "You goin' to the after party, Cat?"

"I don't think so. I might get along with some of you guys, but I'm still the art geek to everyone else."

Tim chuckled. "You're still a geek to us, Barton." I smacked his stomach.

"You should come," Jason said. "If anyone gives you trouble, Tim will kick their ass for ya. Think of him as your personal bodyguard."

"Yeah, until he gets drunk."

"I'll still have your back."

I looked between the boys. "All right. I'll go just this once."

Tim grabbed me and threw me over his shoulder without warning. "Time for you to have some fun, Catherine Barton."

* * *

I honestly enjoyed myself at the start of the party. People were nice to me, though Tim hanging close by probably helped. I felt like I was worry free while I nursed a beer with a few of the football players. It all went downhill when I had to run to the bathroom.

Four girls were waiting for me when I opened the door. I recognized Tim's rally girl and smiled warmly. I had a bad feeling about them, but I remained pleasant. They didn't even speak to me, blocking my way when I tried to walk past.

I was pushed back into the bathroom, falling on the floor and nearly banging my head on the tub. All four of them pounced on me, calling me names, tugging at my hair and limbs to force me onto my knees. I struggled against them, but four on one wasn't a fair fight. I shouted out for help.

My head was forced over the toilet where they shoved my hair into it and flushed. I grunted against them pushing me down and the toilet trying to suck down my hair. Tears started falling down my face when I heard the sound of scissors. The toilet was flushed again and the scissors were brought to my hair. Sobs came from me as I watched chunks of my hair fall into the bowl, some getting flushed down. I screamed in frustration because I couldn't get free.

"What the hell is going on here?!"

All of their hands disappeared from my body and the scissors dropped to the floor. As much as I wanted to retaliate and kick their asses, I kept my head down and choked on a sob. I clenched my eyes shut to avoid looking at my hair floating in the toilet. I hated parties.

I didn't hear the girls leave or someone calling out to Tim. I flinched when a hand touched my back. I cried softly when Tim's voice cut through the ringing in my ears. I was so afraid to move, so afraid to see the mess on top of my head. I ducked away from the hand that tried to touch my hair.

Tim asked for a towel that he promptly placed over my head. He gently used it to bunch up my hair and dry it as best as he could.

I gathered the ends of the towel and used the bundled fabric to mute the sounds coming from my mouth. I couldn't pull myself together because every time I tried, the image of my hair filled my thoughts. I usually didn't worry over my hair, but I'd always had it long. I was scared to see how short I'd have to cut it to fix the mess.

"Get her to her room, Riggins." 

The sound of Coach Taylor's voice made me cry harder. I didn't realize he stopped by and having him see me in such a state was embarrassing.

"Come on, Barton." Tim carefully situated the towel to hide my hair and face from the partygoers. He helped me to my feet, pulling me against his side, and led me to my hotel room. 

It was the quietest party I ever left from. 

* * *

Staring at my hair after my shower had the tears rolling down my cheeks again. The strands in the front were still long and looked horrible in comparison to the choppy mess everywhere else. The shortest part barely went past the nape of my neck. Every cut was jagged and uneven. It wasn't my hair anymore.

Tim knocked on the door. "Are you okay?"

I slowly pulled the door open. Seeing his face full of genuine concern turned me into a blubbering mess again. "M-My hair..."

Tim pulled me to his chest and let me cry. He cradled the back of my head while his other hand rubbed my back. He didn't say a word, which was exactly what I needed.

It took several minutes to calm down. I stepped away from Tim, wiped my eyes, and pulled the hood of my sweatshirt over my head. I had a hard time meeting Tim's gaze.

"Did you drive here?" he asked. I nodded. "Tomorrow we're gonna go take care of your hair, okay? It'll be like nothing happened and you'll go back to school to show everyone that you're a badass."

"You wanna ride back with me?"

"Yeah, I do. I'm your bodyguard, right?"

I nodded and scratched the back of my head. I felt the prick of tears again. Tim muttered something about the four girls before he made me climb into my hotel bed.

He tugged the front of the hood with a smile. "Coach will make sure they won't be rally girls anymore."

"They'll still be at school."

"Then I'll walk you to class."

"You don't even show up to school on time."

"Then I'll get Saracen's help. We're gonna watch out for you."

I smiled sadly.

Someone knocked on the door, so Tim went over to check who it was. I sat up seeing Lyla Garrity.

"Are you okay?" She sat on the edge of my bed, her voice gentle.

My lower lip trembled, so I took a deep breath. "I-I'll be okay."

She didn't ask to see my hair. She didn't ask me to explain what happened. Instead, her eyes drifted over to my sketchbook lying on my suitcase. "Can I see what you've been working on?"

I nodded and crawled off the bed to grab the book. Tim followed out of curiosity, making me feel more self-conscious about it. Most people didn't get to see my sketches. I handed it to Lyla.

She looked at Tim. "It's okay if he looks, too?"

"Um, sure." I tugged the sleeves of my hoodie over my hands.

I didn't have to look to know what they were looking at. I had several animal sketches and a few still lifes. There were a lot of doodles mingled within each page. I looked down when Lyla turned the page to a finished sketch of Julie Taylor.

There were several mini drawings of my friends or people we knew. I had a sketch of Matt and Landry eating together, a large sketch of Tyra with practice doodles of her hair and eyes. I was particularly proud of my drawing of Coach Taylor from the photo I took at practice. A little image of Mrs. Taylor was in the corner.

A few pages had Lyla and Jason together, all showing off their cute relationship. Following them were sketches of Billy and Tim. I really liked the quick sketch I had of them working together on one of their trucks.

I turned a little pink when Lyla turned to the last page where a half-finished sketch of Tim was. It was one of those days the football team wore their jerseys to a pep rally and I really liked the way they all looked. Tim just happened to be the one person I chose to draw.

"These are really good, Catherine," Lyla said, setting the sketchbook next to me. "Are you thinking of going to an art college?"

I shrugged. "I haven't thought about it much."

"You should go," Tim said.

"There's not many here in Texas, so I don't know."

Lyla smiled. "You'll figure it out."

I nodded and looked between the two. I was happy to see Lyla and Tim on good terms again. I hated that what happened between them and Jason ruined their friendship for a little while.

"Would you like me to stay with you?" Lyla asked.

I shook my head. "No. I'm goin' to be okay. Thanks though."

She smiled again and pulled me into a hug. My eyes went wide when I stared up at Tim. I was so lost in the world of friendship sometimes.

Lyla left. leaving me and Tim alone again. He sat in the tiny hotel chair and leaned his head back.

"You can go back to your room or that party if you want, Tim. I'm all right. Even if they try to torture me again, the can't get in the room."

"You know, I was pretty scared when Smash told me something happened to you," he said. "And then I saw you hangin' over the toilet. I didn't know something was really wrong until you jumped away when I touched you." Tim rubbed his face. "I'm sorry."

"Tim, you invited me. You didn't have the scissors in your hands. You got me out of there."

He lifted his head to look at me. "I've never wanted to hit a girl before... They were smilin' when I took you out of there. I don't want a rally girl who's gonna hurt my friends."

My eyes welled up. I tried blinking them away, but it didn't matter when Tim already saw. He got up and sat where Lyla was before, pulling me against him again. It took everything in me to keep my breath steady.

"Do you need me to stick around? I know you're sharin' with Julie but if you need me, I can stay."

I hesitated. I wanted him there as my friend. I also didn't want anyone to see him leave my room. His roommate would already be suspicious if he didn't come back. But I felt so much better with him there. I eventually nodded.

Tim casually climbed into my bed and made himself comfortable. He stared at me watching him with surprise. "I'm not gonna do anything."

I swallowed and played with my sleeves. I eventually bit the bullet and laid down next to him. I was completely out of my element. I felt cramped and far from him all at once.

Tim chuckled when I shifted for the hundredth time. "Come here," he said before wrapping me up in his arms to slide me closer. "Relax, Barton."

It was easier said than done. I sighed in defeat when I couldn't figure out where my limbs could go and not be awkward.

"You haven't done this before, have you?"

"I don't invite people over to my house for sleepovers. I don't have regular interactions with the male variety and I sure as hell don't share beds with them," I said. "I'm a bit overwhelmed right now, Riggins."

He made a sound similar to a laugh while he shifted to lie on his back. Tim put one of my arms across his torso and made me lay my head on his shoulder.

I was very close to him. I kept my eyes away from his face.

"Better?"

I nodded a little. "Mmhmm."

"Now go to sleep. We've got a long drive in the mornin'."

* * *

Before getting too far out of the city, Tim dragged me into a salon. Once they had me in a chair, Tim explained the situation in a low voice. The sound of shock from the hairdresser embarrassed me further when I pulled my hood down.

"I'm gonna fix this right up for you, honey," she said. "You'll show those girls how beautiful and amazing you are when you get back home."

Tim put his hand on my head for a second before going back to the waiting area, leaving me with the lady and her magic scissors.

I learned her name was Stacey pretty quick. After the introduction, she asked me questions about myself to distract me from cutting the rest of my long locks off. I watched the hairdresser shift her eyes to the door when someone walked in.

"He's a sweet boy for takin' care of you."

I nodded. "He's a good friend."

"I think he's feelin' somethin' for ya." The hairdresser tugged on both ends of my hair to check if they were equal length.

"Probably, but he feels somethin' for a lot of girls."

"So he's one of those boys," Stacey said. "Guard your heart then."

"I'll be okay."

She turned my chair. "I still think he's sweet on you. The real kind of sweet."

I looked down at the hair sitting on the smock. Tim was becoming a common topic of choice and I wasn't okay with it. I was getting tired of people thinking we were an item because I started to ponder it. He liked and loved a lot of girls and I wasn't sure I could be one of them or if I really wanted to be.

A few more cuts later, Stacey smiled at me. "All fixed."

I finally looked in the mirror. I felt like crying. My hair was the shortest it had been and it was considered a long hairstyle. The front hung down just at my shoulders, angling back to the shorter cuts the girls left me. Thankfully, she cleaned up their sloppy cuts.

Embarrassment took over again when I shuffled to the front where Tim was reading a random magazine. I smiled a little when he did a double take.

"It looks great," he said as he stood. Tim gently tugged on a longer section in the front. "You ready to go?"

I nodded.

Tim left some money for a tip since Stacey refused to take payment because of my situation. He wrapped an arm around my shoulders and lead me out to my car.

I fell asleep on the drive back, my head against the window. My hand was resting on the center console because Tim refused to let it go until we got home.


	6. Back in Dillon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catherine comes back after a summer trip to Italy, happy to see her favorite football player again. He's happy, too.

I spent my summer in Italy at the request of my parents. Each summer, my parents insisted I traveled abroad to learn new artistic techniques. It was their one condition if I was going to continue down the path to art. It was the first summer I didn't want to leave Dillon.

It was sweltering when I got back to Texas. I thought Italy was warm, but at least there was a sea breeze. Texas was like stepping into the fictionalized version of Hell.

As soon as I got back to Dillon, I called my friends. Julie didn't answer her phone. Billy didn't know where Tim was. Tyra was the only one who picked up. She barely let me speak, telling me to go to the pool to see her. Then she hung up on me. I smiled and got into my swimsuit. 

* * *

Everyone I knew was at the pool. What else was there to do in Dillon during summer break? It was almost too crowded.

I spotted Tyra hanging out with Landry, her hair shorter than mine was after State. It looked good.

I started toward them, but a familiar voiced came from the pool.

"Catherine Barton, back from wine country!"

I crossed my arms and stared at Tim Riggins floating in the pool. Two girls flanked him on a float, his arms draped over their shoulders. He wore sunglasses and a white summer hat.

" _Ciao_. I see you've enjoyed your summer, Riggins." I smirked at the two girls. "Do you even sleep?"

"Only to dream of you, Barton."

"Are you gonna get off your _culo_ and come give me a hug?"

He laughed. "I'm a little busy."

"Fine," I said, tossing my pool bag on the grass. My swimsuit cover followed before I jumped in the pool with the biggest splash I could muster. I grinned gleefully when the girls whined over getting wet.

Tim got off the float, causing the girls to fall into the pool. He completely ignored them as he pulled me into a tight hug. His hat almost fell off when he put his face in my hair. I patted his back when he told me how much he missed me.

I looked up at him, my hands at his sides. My reflection on his glasses threw me off, so I put them on top of my head. He had the mischievous look in his eyes that I missed in Italy. He looked happy to see me. Really happy.

"You're hair's longer," he said. "Looks good."

"You smell like booze."

"There's no other way to enjoy summer in Dillon."

I used my fingers to tick off ideas. "There's bowling, riding bikes, going to a ranch, and twenty other things to do before drinking the days away."

Tim tightened his hold again, forcing my face into his chest. He smelled like summer and chlorine. My palms pressed against his back feeling where the sun was warming his skin.

"Wanna get somethin' to eat?" His voice was a lot quieter than before.

"Sure, Tim."

* * *

 Alamo Freeze was empty since everyone wanted to be in the water. It was great for us because we could sit wherever we wanted.

I scooted into a booth expecting Tim to sit on the opposite side, but he slid in beside me. I was trapped between him and the window. I raised my eyebrow.

"What? Give me a break, Barton. I haven't seen ya all summer."

"You can see me better from that side." I rested my head on my hand while staring at him.

"But I like this better." He draped his arm on the back of the seat. "I missed you a lot, Cat." Tim brushed his fingers through my hair. "I didn't think I'd ever miss a friend that much."

I smiled and patted his leg. "I missed you, too. I didn't know how to deal with the classy drunks over there. I can only handle Texas drunks."

He laughed.

Our number was called, so he got up to get our order. He set the tray down, snatching a fry from my food as he sat.

While I was teaching him a few bad words in Italian, a couple of girls walked by. They waved and winked at Tim who responded in the same manner.

"Have you slept with the rest of the ladies in Dillon this summer?" I bit my straw.

"Not quite."

"I'm surprised you're not riddled with STDs."

He chuckled. "I use protection. I don't want kids trying to find me down the road."

I rolled my eyes and tossed a fry at him telling him to get himself checked. It hit his cheek and fell onto his lap. He picked it up and ate it, reassuring me that he does every year.

"If you didn't try to have sex with every girl you see you wouldn't have to worry about it. Nothing else is 100 percent, Tim."

"Have you been talkin' to Lyla since you've been home?" I shook my head. "Well, you're soundin' an awful lot like her and her teen Christian shit."

I grabbed his chin and made him look me in the eyes. "I'm not tellin' you this to save your soul. I'm tellin' you because I wanna see Tim Riggins at his best, doing something he loves. Sleepin' with a lot of girls and drinking your life away isn't what I see for you, all right? I'm tellin' you this because you're my friend."

A grin grew on his face and he leaned over to kiss my head. "Where have you been all my life, Catherine Barton?"

"Up the road a bit."

Both of us chuckled and Tim wiped some of his shake on my nose when I turned to look at him again.

I was so damn happy to be back in Dillon. 

* * *

A week later, we were back in school. I got back into classes like we never had a summer break and I even got Tim to show up on time that whole week. He made me walk him to his locker because of it. I blushed crimson seeing the photo he took of me beside the one I took of him. He smirked at my reaction but didn't say a word.

During the second week, I was walking to the art building when I saw an ambulance pull in by the football field. I changed my course, worried about who was hurt. I didn't feel any better when the paramedics removed a jersey with a big 33 on it from the person on the ground.

I didn't think. I dropped my bag and ran onto the field calling out Tim's name. Matt had to stop me from getting any closer.

"You can't do anything, Cat," he told me. "Let them take care of him and go see him at the hospital."

"What happened?"

"Coach was having him doing a drill and he collapsed. We don't know anything else." Matt let me go when he felt I wasn't going to bother the paramedics.

I bit my lip hard when they put Tim in the ambulance. That's when the new coach yelled at me to get off the field. I didn't hesitate. I waved to Matt and grabbed my bag. I never made it to my next class. 

* * *

The nurses wouldn't let me see Tim the first time I got there. I paced the waiting room for several minutes until Lyla walked in. She saw me and smiled knowingly.

"You here for Tim, too?"

I nodded. "I saw the ambulance pull in and had a feeling. I'm waiting for the okay to see him."

"Mind if I come along?"

"As long as they are willing to let us both in, I'd be more than happy to let you tag with me. You might keep me from kickin' his ass for scarin' me."

Lyla's laugh was light. "You really care for him. Tim needs a friend like you. You know, someone who's going to be there."

"I'd do this for anyone."

"Tim is just the lucky one who gets your friendship right now."

I knew she was stating a fact, but it made my insides twist sickly. It didn't ease up when a nurse gave us permission to see Tim.

The doctor walked out as we walked in. I was at Tim's side in an instant asking if he was okay.

"I'm doing better now." He sat up in the hospital bed and grinned at both of us. "If I knew two pretty girls were gonna visit me, I would've passed out sooner."

Lyla rolled her eyes and I squeezed his hand hard.

"Don't joke about it, Tim," I said. "What did the doctor say?"

"I need to drink more water." He proceeded to take a sip from the cup in his hand.

"Back to drinking your life away again, Tim?" Lyla sounded annoyed. I suddenly felt protective of Tim.

"It's worked so far."

I sighed and pointed at Lyla. "I don't like your tone, but I'm also concerned." I pulled up a chair and rested my chin on the edge of the hospital bed. "None of us want to see you like this. I almost lost my shit when I saw you lyin' out on the field. I don't want to gang up on you though because that's not gonna work. I just want you to know you scared me so bad I skipped the rest of my classes."

"I'm glad to know I'm more important than your grades." Tim's sarcasm cut deep.

I glanced at Lyla who had a sad shine in her eyes. I pressed my cheek to his hand that I still held. "Of course you are. You're a thousand times more important than a letter on my report card. You're a living person – my friend – who is irreplaceable."

Tim didn't meet my gaze. Instead, he let go of my hand to touch the side of my face. I smiled and kept my eyes closed a few seconds longer when I blinked.

"I want you to come with me to church, Tim. It'd be good for you," Lyla said. "We have a service going on tonight."

His eyes sought mine for advice. I sat up and blinked.

"I'll go with you if you need me," I whispered. "You don't have to go if you don't want to."

Neither of us was surprised when he refused. 

* * *

That evening there was a knock on my door. I ran over to see Tim with his shirt partially tucked into his jeans. His hair was a little messier than usual.

"Come with me," he said.

"Where?"

"To the church thing."

I looked down at my painting pants and t-shirt. "I need to change, Tim. I don't think I can go lookin' like this."

"If this God is all He's cracked up to be, I don't think He'll care too much."

I took in his attire again and shrugged. "All right then. Let's go." 

* * *

If Tim felt uncomfortable, I felt like I was going to be struck down with the way people peered at me as I was lead down the aisle toward Lyla. It was worse than the halls at Dillon High. I should have changed.

Tim kept my hand in his during the worship, during the message, and when Lyla asked him about the service after it was all over. Of course, he was indifferent to most of it, but I could tell something struck a chord.

Lyla smiled at me. "Thanks for coming with Tim, Catherine. I know your family believes a little differently and it couldn't have been easy coming here."

I shrugged and peeked up at Tim from under my hair. "There isn't much I wouldn't do to support Riggins."

Lyla smiled when I looked at her, a warning clear in her stare. I nodded once in understanding. I knew why she was wary of our friendship and I was being cautious. It didn't mean I couldn't be there for Tim when he needed me. 

* * *

Tim pulled up to the front of my house and turned the truck off. Neither of us got out. I looked over to see him burning a hole in his steering wheel.

"What's goin' on in your head?" I asked.

"I don't know," he admitted. "Somethin' happened tonight and I don't get it."

"Not to get all religious on ya, but that's probably the Holy Spirit nudging your conscious, Tim."

"I've messed up."

I took his hand. "We all have. No one's perfect. Doesn't mean God doesn't want us in the end. We're the only part of His Creation He sent Jesus to save, so that's gotta mean somethin'."

"I never thought you were religious, Barton."

"My family doesn't claim a denomination like Baptist or Methodist. We believe similar things about the Bible, but there're still differences."

"Where'd we go tonight?"

"I think the base is Baptist, but they linked into some Protestant teachings, which isn't too far off from my family's beliefs."

"Is that why you're friends with me? Because a book told you?" Tim's eyes were sharp in the darkening light.

"I'm friends with you because I want to. I'm not here to preach you into salvation or fulfill my Heaven quota. I enjoy your company even when you're hungover or when you're a brooding ass. Why do you keep questioning my friendship with you? Don't you trust that I care because I want to?"

"I don't know, okay? I'm just questioning everything."

"Know this, Tim Riggins: I'm going to be your friend no matter where you go or what you do. I don't expect you to do the same because most people don't, but I love my friends fiercely. You are no different. Stop questioning my loyalty to you, all right? You wanted this friendship all the same and you're gonna get it."

I was thrown off balance when Tim got out of the truck only to come to my side and pull me into a suffocating hug. I would have told him to loosen his hold, but his sniffle sounded wetter than normal. I squeezed back just as tight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ciao = hello  
> culu = ass


	7. Down to Mexico

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason and Tim go to Mexico. Catherine helps Lyla get down there when Tim asks for help. Mexico ends much differently than Catherine expected.

The sun was far below the horizon when Tim Riggins walked into my house unannounced. He grinned down at me from behind the couch I was lying on.

"What're ya doin' here so late?" I yawned and sat up.

"Jason's goin' to Mexico for some kind of treatment to help him walk. I'm goin' with him. I want you to know because if I can't get through to him, I'll need your help. Lyla's, too."

"What about school?"

Tim bent over the back of the couch to be at my level. "I'm worried about J. I'm worried he's gonna do somethin' to ruin his life and I can't let him do that."

I nodded. "Okay, okay. Just be careful and please call me if something goes wrong. Have Lyla come to me if you need us. I can get us tickets down there in a few hours."

"Thanks, Cat." Tim kissed the top of my head. "I'll see ya."

I watched him walk back outside. Something clawed at my heart, causing me to jump onto my feet and run after him.

"Tim!"

He turned just in time to catch me when I jumped and latched my arms and legs around him. Tim chuckled and hugged me. His buried his face in my shoulder.

"Please be safe and don't do anything stupid. I don't want to find out you got yourself killed in Mexico." I said everything against his neck. "You're the only person I've got."

"I'll come back in one piece, Cat."

We parted and I waved at Jason behind the wheel. I told him to take care of himself, too, though not as enthusiastically. I watched them back out of the drive and I waved one last time before I went back in. I was going to worry the whole time he was gone. 

* * *

 I didn't hear anything about Tim or Jason until a week passed. I was standing at my locker, putting my books away and looking at my photos. I smiled at the Tim Riggins I captured in a moment of time.

I jumped when my cell phone started ringing. I slammed the locker shut and dug around in my pocket. I couldn't believe I left it on.

"Hello?"

"Tim needs us."

It was all Lyla had to say.

* * *

 Lyla sat next to me on the plane staring out the window. She wasn't as willing to travel to Mexico to help, but I had to commend her for coming anyway.

"Thanks, Lyla," I said. "I know it sucks because it's Jason, but if Tim says it's life or death... then what's better than saving someone from death?"

"I know, but why is it always me Tim brings along into his problems?"

I frowned. "He wants your help because you can get through to Jason better than anyone."

Lyla went silent for a moment. "So, why did Tim ask for your help if I'm going? You don't know Jason."

"I know that... I told Tim to call me if he needed me and I did pay for our plane tickets. Even if I'm only wanted for moral support, I'm happy to be wanted."

"How do you do it without being walked all over?"

I shrugged. "I don't. I give myself completely over to my friends. I get burned more often than I care to admit, but I can't stop giving up on people. Tim is no different. If it goes badly, it goes badly."

"You are a superhero, Catherine. I'm not even half the person you are." Lyla smiled at me. "Tim is lucky to have a friend like you."

"He's lucky to have friends like us, Lyla."

* * *

Lyla and I piled into some hole in the wall motel after we unloaded from the taxi. She asked the owner about Tim and Jason right as I spotted Jason rolling down the hall. He was surprised to see us, to say the least. So surprised that he and Lyla started arguing. I snuck past Jason in search of Tim.

The full-back popped his head out of a room after Jason called for him. His eyes fell on me, stopping his sentence. "Hey there, Barton. Fancy seeing you here."

"You didn't call me for help, Tim Riggins." I put my hands on my hips. "I waited all week and the only call I get is from Lyla. Care to explain?"

"I'm sorry." His voice was low and the bottle of beer in his hand was forgotten. "I panicked and figured I needed to call Lyla first since they have a history. I-I didn't get a chance to call you."

I scrunched up my face like I was mad and once I saw Tim back away, I laughed. "Got ya."

"Oh, you think you're funny, don't you?" Tim towered over me with a half smile.

"Hilarious."

"I'll show you hilarious."

I squealed when he got a hold of me and spun around. "Don't fall over because I know you're drunk!"

Jason cleared his throat. Tim froze and put me down. I tried to remain stoic, but my face was too flush from the excitement.

"I didn't know you two were such good friends," Jason said. "I mean, I knew you were friends. That was just somethin' to behold."

"Shut up, Six." Tim disappeared back into the room.

I laughed. "So, uh, where are we staying, Lyla?"

* * *

Our rescue mission was more of a walk around the city and listen to what the boys did during their first week. It was easy to see that Lyla was not happy about it.

One morning, we went into the boys' room to find them passed out on their beds. Lyla had enough and stomped back to our room. I giggled and tip-toed my way over to Tim.

I carefully climbed onto his bed and stood over him, one foot on either side. I jumped.

He jerked awake, turning over to see me bouncing around him. As soon as he saw it was me, he fell back onto his pillow.

I plopped down next to him and shook his shoulder. "You really should get up, Tim. Lyla is on the verge of leaving.

He groaned and cursed. "If he wakes up, help him as best as you can. I'll go get her." Tim sleepily kissed my cheek on his way out to stop Lyla.

I sprawled out on the questionable bed.

Jason didn't wake up until Tim had to get him up. As soon as Jason was up and getting ready, Tim came back to his bed and laid down on me. His arms went around my torso and he snuggled closer. I had to maneuver my way out from under him just so I could breathe.

* * *

Tim's grand idea for an intervention was to take Jason on a booze cruise. So, we went on one.

The breeze felt nice on the water. Lyla sipped on a soda and the boys had their beers. I snuck sips from Tim's beer when he wasn't looking. Keeping a straight face when he wondered why his beer was gone so quickly was impossible.

I waited on the other side of the boat when Lyla and Tim decided it was time to talk to Jason. I fiddled with my fingers for a good minute or two before Lyla came back. She sat down pissed about it. I guessed he was standing his ground on the treatment. I took Lyla's hand in mine.

Tim came back defeated. He leaned against the entryway frame and looked at us. He was gonna lose his best friend and it was eating him up inside. I reached for his hand, too. He looked back at Jason and that's when chaos ensued.

He wasn't on the boat anymore and there was no sign of him in the water. It all happened so fast. One minute we were on the boat and the next we were running to the truck. Tim drove like a maniac until we spotted Jason lying on the beach across the bay. We ran out to him.

Tim practically collapsed next to Jason. Lyla was instantly on his case for his stupid stunt.

"I'm not gonna do it," Jason said. "I had an epiphany out there."

I grinned and kneeled in front of Jason. "Please don't ever jump off a boat like that again, Jason. Also, I can speak for all of us when I say we are so relieved you're not going to go through with this operation."

He smiled at me and let his hand fall on my shoulder. "Thank you for coming, Cat."

I glanced at Tim who was attempting to calm himself down from the scare. "I would do it all over again."

* * *

For our last night in Mexico, we spent it at a little bar with a band playing nearby. Lyla was dancing with Jason and looking so serene in the night. Tim and I sat off to the side at a picnic table, me attempting to sip his drink in such a way to keep the moment going.

My face warmed when Lyla sat in Jason's lap and pressed a gentle kiss to his mouth. I turned away to watched the band play. Tim chuckled beside me.

"Embarrassed?" He spoke in a low voice to keep our conversation between us.

"No. It's just a kiss," I hissed back, still not looking at our friends.

"Your face is red."

"Leave it alone, Riggins."

I could feel Tim's eyes on me as I zeroed in on the band's lyrics. I understood most of the words, the singer saying Mexico was the country where love was made. I disagreed based on the many summers of travel I experienced in cities built on love. The song was still beautiful.

"I'm gonna go to bed, guys," Lyla said. "I'll see you in the morning."

We bid her a night of good sleep and that left three of us.

"Do you two want anything else to drink?" Jason rolled in front of me and Tim. "I'm gonna grab another beer."

I shook my head.

"Nah. Thanks, Street." I could tell that Tim wanted Jason to leave us alone for a minute.

Then there were two.

"You ever kiss someone, Barton?"

The hair on the back of my neck stood up. I couldn't look over at him. "No. I never had a reason to."

"Have you ever dated before?" Tim took a drink.

"Of course. Once."

"And you didn't kiss him?"

"No, I didn't. Can we not talk about this?"

Tim quieted, watching Jason talk to a pretty girl at the bar.

My leg started shaking as the air thickened between us. I came to Mexico to help Tim out, not expecting the topic of my sad love life to come to light. The way his eyes kept shifting over to me made matters worse.

"Did you want to kiss him?"

I groaned and put my head in my hands. "No. I dated him to make my parents happy. I had little interest in him, so the relationship ended. I haven't dated anyone since because I don't care too much about it. I haven't kissed anyone, I haven't slept with anyone... I haven't done a lot of things with a guy. Happy?"

Tim finished his beer and set the bottle behind him. "You wanna kiss someone?"

"Tim."

"What? We're in Mexico. What happens in Mexico stays in Mexico."

"That's Las Vegas."

"It goes for here, too."

I finally braved the storm and looked at Tim. He was serious about his unspoken suggestion and it made me feel sick; not because I didn't want to kiss Tim Riggins, but because somewhere in our relationship I knew I wanted to.

"I'm gonna be honest with you because you deserve it. Everything changes if you kiss me. Whether it be good or bad, it all changes." I put my hand over his. "I don't want us to stop bein' friends. I can't risk losing you over somethin' like this.

"If you kiss me... you're choosin' me. I want to be the only girl you ever want to kiss because I will come after you if I'm not. I'm not just a random girl from Dillon. I know this sounds like kissin' me seals the deal on us being somethin' and frankly... it does. I've been screwed too many times to take the risk if I can't guarantee the outcome.

"Kissin' me doesn't mean I expect us to get married out of high school – I see the panic in your eyes. But it does mean that for a long time, either when we go to college, get sick of each other, or decide marriage is the answer, you are going to be the only guy I ever look at, the only guy I spend my time with... the only guy I come to support at every damn football game and rally. It means we'll be seen together and not shy away from it. Kissin' me means you're stuck with me for awhile."

Tim's stare sobered up. He cleared his throat and ran a hand through his hair. "You thought a lot about this."

"Tim, I don't make friends easily. Guys tend to stay away from me. I live in a town where relationships change regularly and sex is rampant in our age group. You are the first guy I've ever been close to and you have a reputation among the ladies. I have to be sure of everything before I take the leap because I don't want to get hurt. And you scare the shit out of me when it comes to this."

"So, if we kiss, we start datin' until we break up or tie the knot." I nodded, crossing my ankles. "I stay 100 percent focused on you and only you and you do the same." Another nod. "We're gonna have to talk about how we feel and after fights, aren't we?"

"It's how healthy relationships work, Tim."

"What about sex?"

"If you only want to kiss me for that, then look somewhere else. You have to prove to me that I'm the only girl you ever want for the rest of your life if you want that. And you sure as hell better not search for it from someone else. Take care of yourself in the shower or somethin', but you can't go looking for another girl to take care of it."

I watched Tim think about it. I knew it would be a big fight for him at every turn, but I had faith in him. I wasn't thinking I'd be the girl to help him find a real relationship because I was flawed. At least I could show him what it'd be like to have a strong and trusting bond with another person.

"I have to be able to trust you and you have to be able to trust me. If you can't do that, then let me go through life blissfully unaware of what it's like to kiss Tim Riggins."

Tim wanted to say something, but Jason interrupted. He didn't even notice the tension between me and Tim through all of his joy. 

"I can't thank you guys enough," he said. "Tim for coming with me and Cat for savin' my ass with Lyla. I'm blessed to call you my friends."

I stood up so I could hug Jason. "I don't think I'll ever understand what it feels like to be where you are, but I want you to know that we will always love you. Remember that the next time you're thinkin' of comin' to Mexico, okay?"

Jason's eyes were red and shining when I stepped back. "Thanks, Cat. I'm sorry we weren't friends before this year."

I shrugged. "We're friends now and that's what matters."

* * *

We finally went back to the motel in the early hours of the next morning. I was so exhausted that Tim had to carry me on his back during the walk there. He let me down outside my room and waited for Jason to shut their door before gazing down at my sleepy face. The longer he stared, the more awake I became.

"I can't promise I won't fail because I disappoint a lot of people, but I can promise you that I will try my best every single day." Tim paused to gather his thoughts. "You scare me too with your no bullshit attitude and your unconditional love for people. But I want to kiss you so bad. I wanna kiss you goodnight and good morning. I wanna kiss you at school and after a game. I wanna kiss you to show the jackasses who've hurt you what a bunch of idiots they are."

"Are you sure? This is your last chance to turn and go back to what you know."

He was so close. His hand was already finding its place in my hair. "I've never been surer of anything in my life, Barton."

My breath was shaky when Tim's other hand pressed against my lower back to bring me closer. I closed my eyes as soon as he brushed his nose against mine. My breath hitched as he lips ghosted over my lips. It didn't come back until he fully took my mouth.

He tasted like beer, smelled like beer, but I liked it. His grip on my hair tightened the second my fingers tangled in his locks.

Tim pulled away first. His eyes were darker than before and he took a purposeful step away from me.

I touched my lips and giggled at myself. Tim Riggins kissed me. He wanted to kiss me despite everything I asked of him. He kissed me knowing he was making a commitment. I felt like I was on fire. I could have floated away.

"Uh, wow," I said.

Tim chuckled and pulled me in for another, much shorter kiss. "Now I get to call you my girl."

"Mmhmm," I pulled my lower lip between my teeth to calm the giddiness growing inside of me.

"Wanna share a bed?"

I nibbled on my lip. "To sleep? Yeah."

We agreed we'd get less flack from Jason in the morning, so Tim tugged me into his bed. Even though I was still awkward with the being so close to a male, but it was easier to cuddle up next to Tim that time. I welcomed the warmth radiating off his body.

I fell asleep before I could begin counting my sheep.


	8. Pantherama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim makes a promise Catherine isn't quite ready for him to keep.

Tim was at my doorstep Saturday morning with a large bag on his shoulder. I took in the sight and let him in. He set his bag down and followed me into the kitchen where I was still making breakfast. It was comfortably quiet.

I split my omelet and put half on a plate for Tim, kissing the side of his head because I could do that. "What happened."

He looked at the countertop. "Don't be mad at me, okay?"

"Depends on what you did, Tim."

"Before State... I slept with my neighbor."

I nodded. "Billy said somethin' about it once, which was a dumb decision for both of you to make. But that's the past."

Tim scratched his head. "Yeah, well Billy's datin' her now. She's always over and I'm tired of it, so I left. I don't want anything to do with her or Billy for a while."

I rubbed his back. "I'm sorry, Tim. I'm happy that you chose to walk away from what's upsetting you rather than fight with Billy. You're welcome to stay here as long as you need to, okay?"

"What about your parents?" Tim took a bite of the omelet.

"They don't get a say in this because they're not here right now." I kissed his cheek and started eating my breakfast. "Pantherama is next week."

"I don't think I'm goin' since I'm off the team."

I frowned. "I'm still sorry that happened. I wish I could do something to help you get Coach to change his mind."

"I'm workin' on it."

"And I know you'll use that brain of yours to find a way back onto the field. Or Coach is gonna realize he needs you."

Tim pulled me closer to his seat. I closed my eyes when he kissed my mouth slowly. We smiled at each other from a close distance. I was still floored Tim Riggins wanted me. I never could have predicted it.

My stomach flipped when he kissed me again before finishing his breakfast. My face was warm from the contact.

* * *

The day of Pantherama had Dillon High in a tizzy. Everyone walked around in their Dillon shirts with their faces painted. Even though Tim was off the team, I still had a 33 on my cheek.

Apparently, Tyra and Lyla put together entertainment for the assembly and the word was the football team was the main event. I was a little bummed knowing Tim wasn't going to be a part of it.

He noticed my frown when I met him at his locker. "What's wrong?"

"You're gonna laugh at me."

He ran his hand through my hair and cradled the back of my head. "I won't laugh at you, Cat."

I played with the strap hanging down from his backpack. "I really wish Coach Taylor didn't kick you off the football team because I would love to see you doing whatever the team has planned for Pantherama. It's goofy, I know, but I like seein' you have fun."

Tim smiled. I could see him fighting back a laugh. "How about you tell me what they did when you get home and I'll do whatever it is for you."

I stood on my toes and left a quick kiss on his lips. "I'd like that a lot, Tim."

Tim kissed me back. "I'll see you tonight, Barton." His thumb ran across the paint on my face. "Thanks for supportin' me today."

"Of course. I don't care if you're on the team or not, I'm gonna be cheerin' you on."

He squeezed the back of my neck once before letting his hand fall away as he walked away. I watched him with a smile, leaning against his locker.

* * *

All things considering, Pantherama started off fun. I was enjoying myself and shouting with the rest of the school. When the football players came out, my fun was zapped out of embarrassment.

A sensual-sounding song started playing and everyone one of the football players stripped off their shirts. Girls screamed. My face turned bright red at the thought of Tim repeating their performance just for me. I had to sit down. I was thankful I did because the girls screamed again when they ripped their snap-off pants from their bodies. There was absolutely no way I could tell Tim about it. No way.

When I left the gym, I was in a daze. I barely managed to wave at Lyla and Tyra as I walked by. It didn't satisfy Tyra because she stopped me. She saw my face and asked what was wrong.

"I can't tell you."

Lyla touched my arm. "You look sick. Do you need to sit down?"

"No, no. I'll be fine."

Tyra crossed her arms. "What did Tim do? Is he pressurin' you to sleep with him? I'll kick his ass if he is."

I shook my head vigorously. "No. Tim is a perfect gentleman. I can't tell you what's going on because it'll spread around this school like wildfire."

Lyla took a chunk of my hair and draped it over my shoulder. "If you need to talk about it, I promise I won't tell a soul." She gazed at Tyra who eventually rolled her eyes.

"Yeah. I won't tell anyone either."

My eyes bored into Tyra. "I'm not kidding, Tyra. If anyone catches word, I'll get a lot of shit for it and Tim will get his own backlash from the football team... or he'll get praised for it – I'm not really sure. And I don't want you to go teasing Tim about it, okay?"

"Okay, okay! I won't tell anyone or bother your boyfriend."

I swallowed and hid my red cheeks under my hands. "I was a little bummed out Tim couldn't be a part of Pantherama because I wanted him to have some fun, ya know? Well, he promised me he'd do whatever the team had planned just for me. I didn't realize it was a fuckin' striptease!"

Tyra full on cackled. 'Oh, you are in for a show tonight, Cat."

Lyla wrapped her arm around my shoulder, smiling reassuringly. "You can tell him something else happened, or ask him not to do it."

"Well, I'm not gonna lie to him, so I guess I have to tell him not to do it." I rubbed my face. "I still can't believe you had them do that."

"They couldn't do anything else we asked of them," Tyra said with a shrug. "Everyone else seemed to enjoy it."

"Yeah, because you had good-lookin' guys almost naked in front of them. I should be glad Tim wasn't here because half of that gym would have been trying to get to him."

Lyla laughed. "You think that highly of Tim?"

"I have seen him at the pool before and it's hard not to stare." I scratched my arm nervously. "I may not be sexually active, but Tim Riggins has a way of makin' me lose my shit with a single look."

"You've got it bad," Tyra said. "And how long have you been dating?"

"Since Mexico."

Lyla smiled a little at the memory of finding me the next morning asleep beside Tim. I vaguely remembered Tim's head against my chest and my arms cradling his head closer.

"That's not that long ago. Don't get yourself fallin' too quick. Riggins is unpredictable." Tyra ran her hand through her hair.

"It's what I like about him." My blush faded a little and my face softened.

"Go find Tim," Lyla said, rubbing my shoulder. "I'm sure he's wondering where you are right now."

I nodded and wished them a good evening before going to my car.

* * *

The TV was going from the living room when I got home. I normally would have walked in there and joined Tim on the couch, but I wasn't ready to tell him about Pantherama. Too bad he already heard the door shut and came over to me.

He pulled me into a kiss. "How was it?"

"Good." I put my backpack on the ground and scurried into the kitchen. Tim followed close behind.

"Are you okay?"

I looked at him. His eyes were filled with concern and a little fear. I quickly hugged him. "I'm okay, Tim. Don't worry. I'm just embarrassed."

"Why?"

"If I tell you about Pantherama, then I have to ask you not to do what the team did. I know you promised and I was kinda sad about you not being a part of it, but I don't think I can handle you keeping that promise right now."

"Just tell me what the guys did."

"Tyra and Lyla thought it would be a great idea to have the football team strip down to their boxers in front of the whole school."

"The school let them do that?"

"Mrs. Taylor looked like she was gonna kill Tyra and Lyla. At least they weren't naked."

Tim chuckled. "You sure you don't want me to fulfill my promise?"

"This once I'm beggin' you not to." I went over to the dishwasher to start loading it.

"Afraid you won't like it?" He was smirking when I glanced at him.

I dropped a plate into a slot and ran my fingers through my hair. "Definitely not, Tim. I'm just not ready to put that temptation in front of me when we're still new to this. You are very nice to look at."

Tim came over and rested his arms on my shoulders, toying with my hair. "All right. I won't do it, but don't hold breakin' my promise over me. I'm doin' what you asked."

"Thank you."

He kissed me a couple of times before helping me load the dishes.

Later, I joined him on the couch to watch some TV. I curled up in his lap and used his shoulder as my pillow. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"You sure you don't want me to entertain you?" The amusement was thick in his statement.

I looked up at him and gestured at his flannel shirt he had buttoned one button lower than most people would wear it. "This right here is enough to make me blush, Tim. I'll probably have a heart attack if you show off any more skin."

He pulled me into a slow kiss, cradling the back of my head. A satisfied grin settled on his face when he gazed at me. "You don't have a problem at the pool."

"'Cause that's a place everyone shows off a lot of skin." I grazed one finger against the little bit of skin I could see on his chest. "I had to keep my eyes focused when I got back from Italy because I missed you a lot more than I expected. And I felt a little bit of pride when you left those two girls floatin' in the water to greet me. The best lookin' guy at the pool wanted to see me, the art nerd, rather than the pretty rally girls."

"You're pretty."

"You say that because you're datin' me now."

Tim kissed me again. "I always thought you were, Barton."

I put my head on his shoulder again. "Thanks, Tim."

He took my hand and knitted his fingers with mine as he kissed my head. Tim hummed and wrapped me up in his arms. I felt unbelievably safe and loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last update for this weekend! I'll be back to posting on Wednesday for this story! Enjoy the weekend y'all!


	9. I Don't Like That Guy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catherine's family comes home and kicks Tim out.

A week later, my parents came home.

I was lying next to Tim in my bed. We were talking quietly about him getting back on the team with smiles. There was no funny business and we were fully dressed, keeping our hands to ourselves. None of it mattered when my mother knocked and walked in. Her eyes were wide and then she saw Tim Riggins. Her eyes sharpened.

I followed my dad outside while he shouted at Tim, thoroughly kicking him out of the house. Tears were rolling down my cheeks watching my dad belittle Tim. The flatness on Tim's face did nothing to make me feel better.

When my dad stomped back inside the house with a call of my name, I cradled Tim's face in my hands. I couldn't stop crying. I apologized over and over for my dad's rude words, for the way my parents viewed the Riggins.

Tim pressed a long and passionate kiss to my mouth to shut me up. "I'll be fine, Cat. Don't apologize for them. I'm gonna see if Tyra can help me out, find me a place to go. Don't worry about me."

"I'm always gonna worry about you, Tim."

Another kiss. "I'll see you tomorrow."

I nodded and let Tim climb into his truck. I refused to go back inside until his taillights were out of sight.

My dad was waiting for me in the foyer. Mom sat at the dining table with her chin up.

"What the hell are you doing with that Riggins boy?" He pointed toward the door.

I glared. "I'm datin' him and I'm gonna keep datin' him because he's the most real person in Dillon and is far better than who this town makes him out to be."

"He's not a charity case, Catherine."

"You think I'm datin' him to make him a better person?" My voice was reaching new heights. "Tim Riggins is as good as you or me, Dad. I'm with him for who he is, not for who I can make him."

"Why was he in our house?" Mom piped up from her seat.

"He had nowhere else to go."

"Did you have sex with him?"

"No, and he's never asked me to."

Mom's sharp eyes cut through me. "I don't want you seein' that boy anymore."

My face contorted in rage, but my voice lowered severely. "I have never gone against you and I know that's why you're orderin' me to stay away from him. But I'm not listenin' to you this time. Tim and I are going to continue datin' until we've had enough or he asks me to marry him." My mom took a quick breath. "If he hurts me, it's on me. Just to spite you, I am going to love on that boy until I have nothin' left to give. You take that from me and I'll never come back here. I'll never be the perfect daughter you believe you have. Call this disrespect, and I'm sorry it is, but you treated him worse than the dirt on your shoes. I won't stand for that. I'm gonna go to bed now, so goodnight."

I ignored my dad's shouts to come back and the nasty things my mom uttered about Tim. 

* * *

Tim found a place with a dude named Guy Raston outside of town. There were rumors about that guy that left me uneasy. It didn't make me feel any better when Tim refused to let me go over there. His excuse was that the house smelled like ferrets and he didn't have a reason to spend time there.

There was a morning Tim came to pick up where he told me what he found out about Guy. Apparently, there was a camper in the backyard where Guy cooked meth. If my parents were on their next trip, I would have gotten Tim out of there in a heartbeat. I didn't know what kind of guy Raston was, but I didn't want him around Tim. I trusted that Tim would never touch the drug. The people of Dillon on the other hand... they weren't so forgiving.

Living with Guy didn't get better for Tim.

I heard the familiar sound of Tim's truck coming up the drive late one night. I rushed outside to see what was wrong. His face was pale and he looked terrified. He grabbed me, set me on the hood of his truck, and buried his face in my torso.

I held his head close and kissed it. "What happened, Tim?"

"I can't live there, Catherine. He pointed a rifle at me. He woke me up to scare me. I thought I was gonna die. I-I can't stay there anymore."

I made Tim look at me, pressing a light kiss to his lips. "Go to Coach. I'd let you stay here again if Mom and Dad were gone. For now, go to the Taylors'. I'll come by in the morning. Please, go there."

He nodded. Tim rested his forehead on my shoulder and held me a little longer. I ran my fingers through his hair, letting him stay as long as he needed.

"I need to go before I fall asleep standin' here."

An idea popped into my head. "Let me drive you there. You can sleep on the way and I'll just stay with you tonight. They'll have to be up early for Gracie's christening, so I can get back home before my parents leave for church. I'll bring your truck to you after."

Tim nodded and pressed his lips to my forehead. 

* * *

We woke up to Coach Taylor tapping on the window the next morning. I peered out at Coach and shook Tim awake. The man motioned for us to get out and follow him. Tim held my hand.

Coach opened his garage and got down a sleeping bag for Tim. "You need a place to stay, too, Catherine?"

"No, sir. I came to make sure Tim found a safe place to stay. I was ready to convince you if you said no."

Coach looked at Tim. "You hang on to her, Riggins."

"Yes, sir."

He took another look at us before going inside.

I squeezed Tim's arm. "Get some sleep, okay? You deserve proper rest. I'll come back over after church and we can get lunch."

He kissed me and nodded. Tim stared down at me for a few more seconds before going inside the Taylors' house.

I pulled away in Tim's truck with a relieved smile. The Taylor family would take care of Tim where I couldn't. It made me feel so much better about where he'd fall asleep at night. I couldn't thank Julie's family enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so glad to be back to posting this story on a regular schedule! It was killing me not to post on Monday, but I resisted. In other news, my husband and I are getting a German Shepard puppy next month. His name is Carter for John Carter of Mars and Major/Captain Carter from Stargate SG1. :)


	10. Messy Weather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A storm tears through Dillon.

Rain fell hard in Dillon. All of the newscasters were warning viewers of a potential tornado. No one cared much if sirens weren't going off. Some people ignored even those.

I was sick of listening to my parents watch the news, so I grabbed my DSLR and a tripod. I took refuge on the front porch.

I could see everything being at a high point in the town. The clouds were moving across the landscape, taking the rain with them. It was the perfect opportunity to practice storm photography. I didn't have much patience for it though. My mind was too busy wondering if my friends were safe. If Tim was safe. If the Taylors were safe with little Gracie.

The air shifted. The rain stopped and the wind picked up at an alarming rate. A siren sounded, causing a chain reaction with the other sirens in the area. With the sky shifting into a strange bluish green, the sirens sounded more ominous than usual. Hail started falling and the tornado touched down in the distance. It was terrifying and beautiful all at once.

A sane person would take cover in the basement, but I delayed and took a few photos of the vortex. I gathered my things up and ran down to the dark room where my parents already were. They scolded me for being unintelligent. I sat in the corner away from the door and closed my eyes. I prayed no one got hurt in Dillon. 

* * *

I tore through town the next morning trying to get to Julie's house. It pained me to see the damage from the storm. I was left wondering who got the worst of it. It was hard to know when most phone lines went down during the tornado.

My car was barely in park before I ran up to Julie's front door. I knocked for permission to walk in. A weight lifted off me seeing everyone in one piece.

Shelly – Mrs. Taylor's sister – and Julie were sitting on the couch staring out the back door while Mrs. Taylor scoffed at them.

"Hey, honey," she said as she hugged me. "I'm glad you're okay."

"And I'm glad y'all are safe. I was so worried."

"For us or for Tim?"

"Both."

Julie smiled at me, biting her lip. "Tim saved me during the tornado, Cat."

"Wait, what? Please don't tell me you guys were out durin' that."

Shelly tore her gaze from the back patio. "Tim was so sweet, offerin' to get some formula for Gracie. The tornado came through while he and Julie were at the store."

"He had us hide behind a register and he kept me covered from all the things blowing around." Julie had hearts in her eyes.

I sat between the two and hugged Julie tight. "I'm so happy he protected you." I let her go and watched her and Shelly look back outside. I followed their gaze to see Tim doing sit-ups. He was wearing shorts and one of his sleeveless shirts. His baseball hat was backward on his head. "He's pretty, huh?"

"Don't encourage them," Mrs. Taylor said from the kitchen.

"Yes, ma'am. I'll even go out there and get the man to stop being a distraction for them." I stood and grinned at the pouting women.

"Finally, someone with a brain."

"Honestly, Mrs. T, I gotta keep the women of Dillon aware that Tim Riggins is my boyfriend."

Tami rolled her eyes. Shelly and Julie giggled.

Tim noticed me when I walked onto the patio, but he didn't pause his work out. I sat on the ground by his feet and patiently waited for him to finish. It was a surprise when he sat up and gave me a deeply affectionate kiss. It left me breathless when he pulled away. Shelly and Julie's sounds of appreciation were lost to me while I blushed under his gaze.

"Julie told me what you did yesterday. I hate that both of you were in danger, but I'm so glad you protected her and stayed safe."

He took off his hat and put it on my head backward. "She's like my little sister."

"Yeah, a little sister who now has a little crush on you." I chuckled, using my hand to wipe the sweat off his cheek before I kissed there. "Shelly does, too."

"Too bad I've got my eyes on only one girl." Tim ruffled his hair with a cheeky grin.

I placed my hand on his knee. "Are you doin' okay here? You look happy." 

He nodded, one eye closing for a moment thanks to the glare of the sun. "It's nice here. Coach and Mrs. Taylor are different from most people around here. Thank you, again."

"You're welcome, Tim."

A smile grew on his lips. "You're pretty cute in my hat. You should let me take another picture for my locker."

"Maybe." I gave him a quick kiss. "As fun as it is to be a spectacle for Julie and her aunt, it'd be great if you'd take a shower and come with me to school. I hear Laraby kids have to attend our school for a little while and I know Coach Taylor would like his players there on time."

"Sure." He stood, helping me to my feet. "I'll be done in a few."

Shelly and Julie looked so disappointed when we walked inside. The disappointment was soon replaced with awe when Tim nonchalantly lifted the bottom of his shirt to wipe his face as he headed for the bathroom.

"Babe," I called out, making Tim drop his shirt to look at me. "Maybe don't flash Coach's daughter and her aunt?"

He apologized and disappeared down the hall to the bathroom.

"I don't know how you keep your hands off him," Shelly said, eyes still on the hall.

"It's called boundaries."

Julie smiled. "I think it's sweet how Tim restrains himself with you. I don't think anyone expects it of him."

"I set our ground rules at the start of our relationship and gave him the option to walk away or keep the boundaries in place." I scratched my head through his hat. "He took the big step forward and I can't appreciate him enough for listenin' to me."

"Didn't he kiss you in Mexico?"

Shelly's mouth fell open. "Mexico? Was it romantic?"

"I mean, it was in a sketchy motel. Tim in front of me and a wall behind me. But he did talk a lot about kissin' me." The room was getting warmer.

Julie touched Shelly's arm. "He basically told her how often he wanted to kiss her in a day."

"I didn't know Riggins could be so poetic."

I could hardly stand it anymore. "We really don't have to talk about this anymore."

Julie didn't listen. "Do you think you're gonna do it with him?"

I was disappointed Julie brought it up. "I don't think your mom or dad would want me to talk to you about that after last year. Plus, sex doesn't make up the base of a good relationship. I'd like to know Tim Riggins before I really get to know him."

"Are you nervous? He's got quite the experience." Shelly was far too invested in my love life.

"Please change the subject. I'd like my face to be its normal color before Tim gets out of the shower."

"You're no fun," Shelly said, crossing her arms.

I heard the shower shut off and relaxed. I needed to get away from Shelly and her nosy questions. I couldn't avoid Julie until school finished for the day. Either way, the conversation ended at the sound of the bathroom door opening. 

* * *

The Laraby kids were a nuisance. Most of Dillon's students couldn't walk through the halls without getting picked on. I tried to stay in the art building for a long as I could to avoid comments from the peanut gallery. They were relentless when they learned I was dating Tim Riggins. Some of the players on the Laraby team made rude assumptions about me and Tim. It was so hard to walk by and ignore them.

Tim found me sitting in the bed of his truck a half hour after practice. He looked irritated.

"What happened?" I reached up to move his hair out of his face. "Why are you still in your practice clothes?"

"One of the Laraby guys pissed on my clothes and left them in my locker. I had to throw them out."

"I wish they'd leave already. I'm sick of them. The won't leave you guys alone."

"Somethin' happen to you, too?"

I sighed. "Yeah. They keep sayin' you're with me 'cause you got me pregnant or that I'm the desperate rich kid tryin' to have a little fun. I'm tired of it."

Tim kissed me and helped me out of the truck. "They're idiots." He hugged me close.

"Yes, they are. They have no clue about us."

"Let's go somewhere."

I nodded.

Tim tossed his bag in the trunk and opened my door for me. He kissed my mouth before shutting the door and climbing in his side. We silently brooded over the day. 

* * *

A few days later, Tim invited me to come with him to a party. I was surprised to see Julie Taylor in the passenger seat of his truck.

"I'm guessin' your parents don't know where you're going," I said as she got out to let me slid in beside Tim.

"I want to have a little fun."

I looked at Tim.

"I'm gonna keep an eye on her and I was hoping you'd help, too."

"Fine, but you're both limiting drinks."

Julie didn't listen to me. She was smashed, sitting on the couch and talking to some kid who was getting way too friendly with her. I didn't have to ask Tim to take care of it because he was already pulling the boy away from Julie. The punk's eyes were the size of plates when Tim sent him the other way.

"We've gotta get her home," I said.

Tim nodded. "I agree. She should've stayed home or actually go to her friend's house."

"We know for next time because she's gonna do this again."

Getting her into the truck was a mess and getting her home was no better. She kept cackling when I tried to get her to drink some water. When we had to stop the truck so she could throw up out of the door, I felt more than guilty for letting her come. I was a better role model than that.

The lights at the Taylors' were off except for the front porch. Julie cheered gleefully when she recognized her house.

I looked at Tim. "Do you want me to help you get her inside?"

"Nah. I'll be back in a minute."

Tim coaxed Julie inside, which she was still a giggling mess as they walked up to the door. It looked like she nearly fell over when they got inside.

Tim didn't come out for a few minutes. When he finally did, he had his bag in his hand. His face was exactly like when my dad kicked him out of the house. I was worried.

He stared at his steering wheel when he climbed in the seat. "Are your parents still home?"

"Yeah, for another week."

He leaned forward, his forehead pressed against the wheel. "Coach kicked me out."

"What? Why?"

"He thought I was doing something' with Julie. I was just tryin' to get her into her bed. Nothin' was gonna happen. Coach walked in and kicked me out. I couldn't tell him anything because Julie would get in trouble."

I frowned. "I'm so sorry, Tim. Can we find you somewhere else? I'll sneak you into my house. I don't care what my parents say."

"No. I'll take you home and find somewhere. I'll be okay."

I couldn't sleep, unaware of where Tim would rest that night.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The minute I saw the moment with Julie and Shelly staring at Tim, I had to have it. It's my favorite part in this chapter.


	11. I Love You, Tim Riggins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally say the big L-word.

"We're gonna lose the house," Tim told me.

We were walking around the football field because we wanted to. School was done for the day as well as practices. Neither of us was ready to go home.

"Did Billy lose his job again?" He nodded. "How much?"

"$2,000. We have to get it by next week."

I took his hand. "Let me help you guys. Please. I don't want either of you out on the streets."

He sighed. "I don't want your money, Catherine. People will think I'm using your family name as a cushion."

"Who cares? We'll know the truth. I'm not lettin' you find some questionable way to get the money – I know Billy. I'm willin' to help, so let me."

I squeaked when Tim wrapped me up in a hug. "You're too good for this town, Barton."

"Never." 

* * *

Dillon High was still crowded with Laraby kids, but things were calming down after the game. Their school renovations were nearing completion, so it was only a little bit longer before we were free. 

A couple of Larby boys looked at me and snickered just as one of the yearbook girls came up to my locker. I scowled at the boys before smiling at Samantha. She handed me an envelope with my name on it.

"We took these forever ago and forgot to give them to you. There're two copies of each photo"

"Subject?"

She smiled. "You and Tim Riggins."

"Are you serious? Please tell me they won't make it into the yearbook."

"That's up to the editor." Samantha said bye and left me alone again.

With shaking hands, I opened the envelope. A smile came on my face followed by a blush.

The first photo on the stack was me at State. Mrs. Taylor and Julie were in the shot with me, but it was clear I was the main subject. The 33 on my cheek was where my eyes went first.

Tim and I were standing in front of some lockers in the second shot. He was talking and I was listening wholeheartedly, a bright smile on my lips.

The next was at the powderpuff game when Tim high-fived me after a touchdown. There was a shot of me showing Tim how to use my camera, which I didn't know they had another person there taking photos. The last few photos were various moments of me and Tim throughout the last year. I hadn't realized what a spectacle we were in Dillon.

My favorite photo was me in his beat-up ball cap from a few weeks prior. I was laughing hard about something Tim said and he was watching me. My heart raced. I'd never seen him look at me like that and it was a look. The look.

"How cute," Julie said as she sidled up beside me to peer over my shoulder. "Who took those?"

"Yearbook. It's the first time I've seen them."

She eyed the one I was still staring at. "That's a really cute picture. Tim looks totally in love with you."

My stomach flipped. "Yeah."

"Are you okay?"

"Um..." I took a deep breath. "Do you really think he loves me?"

Julie made an 'o' with her mouth and smiled. "Definitely. It's pretty clear every time he looks at you, not just in this photo."

I nodded slowly, making a neat stack with the photos.

"Oh, and he's on his way over. I'll see you later, Cat." Julie left just as Tim came up behind me.

His arms went around my shoulders and he kissed the top of my head. "What's that?"

I turned to face him and hand the photos over. "Yearbook as been stalkin' us."

Tim's eyes lit up with each one he saw. I loved it.

"You're pretty cute, Catherine Barton."

"They gave me two copies of all of them."

"Smart idea." He immediately started gathering his pile of images.

I took my stack when he finished and made him bend over to kiss me. He pushed our hips together to deepen the kiss long enough before a teacher came and scolded us.

I laughed and rested my forehead on his chest. "My parents are leavin' today. You're welcome to come back over once they do. We've got a pool now."

"You sure you want me to have that invitation again?"

I nodded against him. "I miss you bein' around. I'm a lot happier when you're there and not so lonely."

"I'll see you tonight then." Tim kissed my lips before showing me the picture from State. "This one's my favorite." He kissed me again. 

* * *

I skipped up to Tim's truck when he pulled into the drive. My parents left a few hours before, so I called his house. He said he would be over after he got the things he left at Guy Raston's house.

"You get your stuff?" I asked, circling his waist with my arms.

He nodded, looking guilty. "I did something, Cat."

"Please don't say something like that when you come over. I feel like I'm about to have a breakdown and you haven't told me anything."

"I found $3,000." He rubbed his face. "No, I stole $3,000... from Guy."

I stepped away from him. "Why the hell did you do that?"

"Billy was with me and I accidentally knocked over one of Guy's guns. I went to pick it up and found money under his table. I wasn't thinking, so I took it. Billy used it to pay for the mortgage."

"Tim Riggins," I started, "I told you I was gonna help and you decided stealin' from a drug dealer was a better idea? What the fuck? He's gonna come after you."

"I know. I'm an idiot. I understand if you want to send me back home." He reached for his truck handle.

I grabbed his arm to keep him from climbing in the truck cab. "I don't want you to go home, Tim, and you're not an idiot. You made a bad choice. That doesn't mean you're stupid.

"I'm pissed you stole cash when I was ready to help because you Riggins boys are important to me. And you're not goin' anywhere except this house, all right? You're stayin' right here with me."

He stared down at me. I could see him struggling with his head. When he started looking everywhere except me, dread gathered in the pit of my stomach.

"I don't deserve you."

I grabbed his face and made him look at me. "Don't you dare do what you're thinkin', Tim. Please." I started tearing up before I realized it. "Please please please please don't."

Tim still tried to avoid looking at me, making my tears fall faster. "You're too good for me. I'm just gonna keep bringin' you into all my shit and I can't do that to you. You've got a future."

"You have one, too! Just because you're a troublemaker and prefer drinkin' over school, that doesn't mean you have nothin' waitin' for you in the future, Tim." I grasped his hand. "Don't sell yourself short... I'm not too good for you..."

He didn't say anything, didn't step away. He couldn't look at me.

My breath shook and I pressed the top of my head against his chest. "Please, believe me, Tim. I-I... I love you."

The stillness that followed had me hold down a sob. I was afraid to look up at him, but I needed him to do something. Preferably something that didn't end in him breaking up with me to be a hero.

Timidly, stepped closer and repositioned my head to listen to his heart. It was a mess. I hugged him. "I love you, Tim, Please, don't... don't go."

The air in my lungs whooshed out when Tim captured my mouth with his. He pushed me back against his truck and angled my head to deepen our kiss. Goosebump rose on my neck when his hands brushed against the flesh of my back.

The second my fingers wound their way into his hair, he picked me up and laid me across the seat of his truck. He crawled on top of me and kissed me more. Tim's lips touched my jaw just as his knee brushed against a hyperaware area, making me gasp.

"Tim," I breathed. It was my attempt to get him to slow down.

Tim's head fell on my shoulder, his hands still firm on my hips. I felt his lips connect to the skin on my neck a few times. He sighed and looked down at me.

"You mean it, Barton?" There was so much uncertainty in his voice.

My lips turned up. "I love you, Tim Riggins."

Suddenly, he pressed short kisses all over my face and neck, ridding me of the fear I had earlier. He finished with a long and slow kiss to my lips that left me in a dream-like state.

"I love you, too." His lips connected with mine a few more times, filling the truck with the sound.

I had to catch my breath when his lips lingered on my collarbone. "D-Don't leave me because you wanna be a hero. I want to be with-th you through everything." Tim lifted my shirt to expose my stomach and my world spun. His lips trailing along the newly revealed area wasn't helping. "I-I can't focus with you-you doin' that."

"Then quit talkin' and let me kiss you."

My laugh was airy. "I feel like your truck isn't the best place for this."

"All right."

Tim got off of me and pulled me to the end of the seat by my ankles. He put me over my shoulder, kicked his door shut, and brought me into my house. We were barely on the couch when he started kissing my skin again.

He kissed me again and again until the early hours of the morning when he was falling asleep in my hold. His lips still touched my flesh.

Neither of us made it to school and he almost missed practice. I could hardly bring myself to get off of the couch from the tingling of my skin. I was afraid it would go away if I moved too much. I was more than willing to lie there and wait for my Panther to come home.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is another chapter I adore. Next chapter is gonna be a hard one to read. It was a hard one to write...


	12. Bad Always Comes With the Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are too happy for Tim and Catherine. It's only natural something bad comes along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is not a graphic as I thought, but I still think I need to say that if you are a victim of assault or rape, you probably shouldn't read this. Again, it's not nearly as bad as the rating makes it seem, but I wanted to be careful for those of you who may have experienced something similar. Read with caution.

Leaning against my room's doorframe, I stared at Tim sleeping. He was on his stomach in my bed, his feet sticking out from under the covers. I had a great view of his back muscles when he shifted, his hand reaching over to my side of the bed. When he grabbed at sheets instead of me, his head lifted to search for me. I tiptoed over.

My hand touched the skin of his back followed by my lips. He rubbed his face just as I straddled his lower back and leaned forward to press kisses on his shoulders.

Tim turned over making sure I stayed on him. He immediately started kissing me, hands grasping my head to keep me attached to his lips. I didn't mind.

I angled my head just right and slipped my tongue between his lips. I don't think he was expecting it because he pulled away and studied my face.

"You look really cute right now." I blushed and kissed the corner of his mouth. "Really cute."

"You think I'm sexy in the mornin'."

"Guilty." I grinned and brushed back his messy hair. "I can't get enough of Tim Riggins. I get to go to bed with him. I get to wake up with him..." My lips touched the flesh between his pecks. "One of these days, I'm gonna have my way with him."

"He's a lucky guy. You think today is his lucky day?"

I kissed his lips. "His lucky day was back in Mexico when he got me."

Tim groaned and wrapped his arms around me. "You're killin' me, Barton."

"I love you," I said against his lips. "Come with me to church this morning and no, I'm not hoping the sermon will reach you. I just want to walk in there with you holdin' my hand. I want you to sit next to me, put your arm on the back of the seat behind me, and play with my hair."

"Is that why you woke me up so nice?"

I shook my head and curled up beside him. "I did that because I wanted to."

His eyes bounced around my face. "Yeah, I'll go with you."

"Really?"

"Sure."

I made us late because making out with Tim Riggins sounded much better than getting ready. 

* * *

"Thank you for comin' with me," I said as Tim pulled into a grocery store parking lot. I nodded toward it. "What're you gettin'?"

Tim leaned close as he shut the truck off. "Maybe some chocolate, some kind of fruit... a can of whipped cream."

"Yeah?" I smirked.

He kissed me. "Sounds like a good time, huh?"

I nodded, biting my lip.

"What do you want for lunch?" His cute grin was on his face again.

"Some kind of meat. I could use the protein." I didn't miss Tim hide the amusement over my choice of words. I rolled my eyes and shoved him out of his seat. "Get stuff for burgers, creep. I haven't seen you grill somethin' in a while."

"Sounds good. I'll be back soon."

I watched him go inside and then put my head back against the seat. I closed my eyes.

After telling him how I felt, things were really good between us. I felt happy. Tim had a smile on his face almost every day. Things were going great for us. I smiled to myself.

A loud tap on the glass made me jump up straight. A group of guys I didn't recognize surrounded my side of the window. A larger man with scraggly facial hair motioned for me to roll down the window.

I glanced at the driver-side door to see the lock was up and I knew mine was, too. If I could get my side locked and then the other side, I could hold them off long enough for Tim to get back.

I rolled the window down an inch, resting my arm over the lock. "What can I do for ya?"

"You're Riggins' pretty little lady, aren't ya?"

"Maybe. Who's asking?"

"Guy Raston, ex-roommate."

Several foul words went through my head. My arm's weight finally pushed down the lock, making Guy grin wickedly.

"You've heard of me, haven't you?"

"Most of Dillon has. You've got quite the reputation."

"Not quite like your pretty boyfriend."

My eyes followed two of his guys meandering over to the driver's side. I scooted over to lock the door before they could get there.

"I bet Timmy told you all kinds of things about me," Guy went on. "Like how I let him in when he had nowhere else to go or how I took him huntin' with some nice guns."

I stayed centered on the seat, eyes shifting to each man. "He mentioned somethin' about it and I really ought to thank you for givin' him a roof over his head."

"I'm sure he mentioned how he took advantage of my kindness and stole somethin' from me."

"No, sir."

He chuckled. "So polite." Guy slammed his hands on the window to scare me. "I'd like to break that out of a pretty gal like you."

My eyes met Tim's when he walked out of the store. He dropped the groceries and came after the nearest guy, punching him in the face. I shouted at him to stop, for all of them to stop, but the other three guys converged on Tim. I didn't hesitate to reach through the back window and grab something heavy. All I found was a fat piece of wood, but it would work.

I jumped out and swung at the nearest guy who put his fist into Tim's cheek. I didn't get a chance to swing again because Guy grabbed me from behind. I kicked and shouted, hoping someone would come out and help. Guy groped at my chest to taunt Tim, which he took the bait. The last man still upright took a bottle off the ground and smashed it on Tim's head. He went down and I screamed out for him. He didn't move.

"I've gotta punish Timmy and what a better way than to ruin is pretty girlfriend," Guy said in my ear.

I screamed and started kicking again, but the second guy grabbed my legs to keep me still. I refused to stop fighting back even though I was tiring out. My heart stopped when the other two guys came to.

"Take her around the building."

Sobs mixed in with my shouts, getting louder as I was taken around the side of the store. The other two guys stumbled over and just watched while I wept. Guy held me against his chest, reaching under my shirt. I felt that there was no hope left for me. The second man started working on my belt, so I kicked harder. Adrenaline was the only thing keeping me fighting.

I shouted out more, praying to God someone was around to hear me. I closed my eyes when I heard that horrifying sound of my belt coming undone. All of my screams became weak sobs and my body started to shut down.

"Get away from her!"

My eyes shot open. Matt Saracen and Landry Clarke were running toward me with some sort of weapon in their hands. The two guys watching started running the opposite direction, falling over each other because of their foggy minds. Matt and Landry's names ripped up my throat as I called out to them. I swore there was a golden light shining behind them as they had all four men running. I barely heard Guy threaten to come back if Tim didn't get him his money in two weeks.

Matt slid on the dirt as he reached me, gathering me into his arms while Landry called the police. I couldn't stop crying long enough to say anything as I latched onto Matt.

"Are you okay, Catherine? Did they... Did they...?"

I shook my head, choking on my words.

Matt cradled my head against his shoulder. He looked at Landry. "Make sure Tim is okay. I'll stay with her."

An avalanche of thank yous spilled from my mouth as I cried, Matt rocking me to help calm me down. He kept saying soft words that I couldn't understand through my mutterings over staying in the truck. I could have called the cops on my cell instead of trying to be a hero.

Matt and I both looked up when we heard shoes scuff against the dirt. Landry was leading Tim over. There was blood on his face and a bruise forming on his cheek, but he didn't care when he saw me broken in the quarterback's arms. He ran over, stumbling a little from getting knocked out.

"What happened?" He took me from Matt and sat back against the building. "What did he do?"

I couldn't speak, blubbering against his chest. Tim looked at Matt for an explanation.

"Tim, they were... those guys were..." Even Matt struggled.

"They tried to rape her," Landry said.

A wave of nausea came over me and I jumped out of Tim's arms to puke behind the dumpster. I couldn't bring myself to get up when I laid down on the ground.

Tim scooted over to me and rubbed my back. He started apologizing, his voice thick with emotion. I knew immediately he was blaming himself, so I crawled into his lap and cried my way through telling him it wasn't his fault.

We didn't move when the police showed up with an ambulance. I held onto Tim when they forced to get checked over by the paramedics. They took some photos of the scene, of Tim's face, of my clothes that I hadn't put back together. The police asked the boys questions about the situation but asked Tim to bring me in later when I could talk without crying. He agreed and took me home. 

* * *

Tim was right outside the bathroom door when I finished my shower. He hugged me and held me until I pulled away. I took his hand and led him to the back patio. I made him lie down on one of the lounge chairs before curling up next to him. His hand ran through my hair.

"I'm so sorry, Cat," Tim said. He was getting emotional again.

I didn't speak. I rubbed my cheek against his chest to reassure him. Any negative feelings I had that day weren't aimed toward Tim.

"I never should have taken the money."

"Don't beat yourself up. Please. It's not your fault." I sounded hollow in my ears.

"They wouldn't have come after you if I left it alone."

"Please, Tim. I don't want to think about it right now. I want to be here with you... in this moment. Just forget all of it for a little bit."

"Okay." I could tell he wasn't happy about it.

I fell asleep on him in that small seat. His heartbeat was the one thing that soothed me enough to find sleep. 

* * *

Tyra found me after school on her way to the volleyball practice Mrs. Taylor asked her to go to. I smiled a little at her.

"Landry told me what happened. I think he hoped I could help since something similar happened to me."

"You were attacked?"

She nodded. "How are ya doin' today?"

Shrugging, I pulled my backpack higher on my shoulders. "One second I'm okay and the next I'm a mess."

"That'll stop. It'll take time, but you won't feel that way forever."

"How did you deal with guys being around you... touching you?"

Tyra sighed and pulled me to the side. "That'll get better, too. Just be patient."

Tears welled up in my eyes. "I have panic attacks if Tim accidentally bumps into me. I'm like a broken dog that has to see him coming before he can get close."

She hugged me. "I wish I knew how to help you more than lettin' you talk about it."

"I'm just scared Tim is going to get tired of me freakin' out and leave me. I can't do this without him."

"Tim is a cocky piece of work when he wants to be, but he looks at you like you're the only booze worth drinkin'." Tyra smiled. "Your relationship is built on trust, so trust him, Cat. He would never hurt you."

I nodded and wiped my tears away.

"Why don't you come with me to this practice? Tim will be there helpin' out, so you can stare at his cute butt and enjoy yourself.

A light giggle came out of my mouth. "Yeah. It is pretty cute."

Tyra smiled again, taking my hand and leading me to the gym.

Tim saw me instantly and dropped all of the volleyballs in his arms to come toward me. Mrs. Taylor called for him to come back, but stopped when she saw me. Tim approached me carefully, stopping about a foot away to let me come to him if I wanted to. I did.

I sniffled. "I love you."

His lips touched the top of my head. "I love you, too. Can I walk you to the bleachers?"

I nodded.

Tim grabbed my hand, slipping his fingers between mine as he led me past Mrs. Taylor to a seat. He kissed my forehead before resuming his post.

Tyra was having a hard time finding her spiking power as practice went on. Mrs. Taylor went over to her and started talking. Tim rolled balls over to the other side and gave me a toothy grin for the heck of it. It made me smile.

Mrs. Taylor called for the girls to start sending balls to Tyra, the first one bee-lining for Tim's head. He caught it just in time with wide eyes. The next one shot past him.

Each spike got funnier as Tim tried to dodge Tyra's wrath. I laughed hard when a ball hit him in the ass while he was going for another ball. I didn't know volleyball practice was so much fun to watch.

I waited for Tim to finish cleaning up after practice. Watching him be responsible was kind of attractive. I was pretty sure I was staring at him dreamily by the time he walked over to me. 

He sat one level up from my seat, letting me lean against his leg. "How are you?"

I smiled a little. "Better than this morning. Tyra talked to me a little about what happened to her and I got to see a bunch of volleyballs come at you."

"I should have you kiss my ass to make it feel better because you're too happy about it."

My smile slowly faded as I stared into Tim's eyes. The healing wound on his forehead made me feel sad. "You're not gonna leave me because of what happened? Because of how scared I am?"

His eyes saddened. "I don't plan on it, no."

I nodded into his leg before pressing my lips against his jeans. "Can we go see Matt and Landry?"

Tim's lips turned up knowingly. "Come on."

We walked over to the boy's locker room where Tim walked in far enough to keep me in sight and get their attention. The two boys followed behind Tim, surprised to see me waiting for them.

"Hey, Catherine," Matt said. "You okay?"

"Yeah, uh..." I looked up at Tim and then back at the boys. "I wanna thank you both properly for... for the other day. I wanted to thank you while not in hysterics." I blinked back the tears I felt creeping up.

"I'm glad we got there in time," Landry said.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that again," I told him. "Tyra told me."

Tim and Matt looked at each other.

"Don't be sorry, Catherine. "I-I'm sorry you had to go through that at all."

I released a short breath and hugged Landry. I squeezed my arms for a second and then hugged Matt. "I owe you guys a lot." My eyes shot to Tim. "We owe you a lot." I stepped away from them and stood close to Tim. He placed his hand on my back.

"Thank you," Tim said. Sincerity was heavy in his words.

Matt nodded and Landry smiled. They went back into the locker room with soft touches to my shoulder, which Tim watched closely to make sure I was okay.

I hugged Tim, sighing into his chest. It was safe there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As someone who hasn't dealt with assault like this, I may have gotten a lot wrong. I didn't want to dwell on this moment for long because it's just a moment that Tim and Catherine experienced. This is the only instance of this during this story and the next chapter will dwell on it just a touch.


	13. I'm Sure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A much happier chapter from the last one. Catherine and Tim get intimate. *Not smut*

Much to my fear and disappointment, Tim and Billy brought Guy's money to him. Tim told me he wanted to beat the shit out of him for what he did to me, but he knew it wouldn't have ended well. I was just happy to see Tim come up my driveway later that day.

I spent the rest of the school year working on my mental health, keeping my grades up, and being there for Tim. He was actually doing a better job at being there for me, but I still tried. I wanted to be myself again, which got easier as the days went by. It also helped that Tim didn't treat me like I would break at every turn and he kept me from pushing myself too far. People didn't give him enough credit.

Before I knew it, summer was coming to an end and I felt better, happier. I was more like me with an added need to cling to Tim. I was more touchy-feeling than before and he noticed. I don't think he minded.

I walked into Tim and Billy's house one day in August. It was one of the few times he actually was over there instead of my house. Since my family had a really great pool, he and I spent several afternoons in the water. It was great not having to share with the rest of Dillon.

Tim was sitting on the couch watching TV with a beer bottle in his hand and another one at his feet. He wore one of his Dillon shirts he cut the sleeves off of and some ripped up blue jeans. I sighed at the sight. He was so handsome.

He smiled like I was the first sun he'd seen after a month of rain. "Hey, Barton."

I leaned over to kiss him, one hand on the side of his face. "Still doin' nothin' for the rest of summer break?"

"It's something if you're here."

I sat on his lap and put my head on his shoulder. His arms surrounded me after he tucked his beer between my thighs. I laughed as he pulled me into a proper kiss.

"Wanna go somewhere?" he asked against my lips.

"Mmm." I didn't pull away from him. "I was gonna ask if you wanted to come over for a swim, but I like this better."

"We can still go once we're done here." He kissed me again while sitting up straighter.

His beer spilled all over me. I groaned and stood up, setting the bottle on the counter. There was a big wet spot on my pants with some on my shirt. Tim got up to get me a wet rag.

"I'm gonna smell like beer all day," I sighed, rubbing the wet spots with the rag. "Can I just wear somethin' of yours?"

"I don't know." Tim put his hands on my waist. "You might look too hot for me to keep my hands to myself."

I blushed. "I'd rather that than smellin' like stale beer."

"Wear anything you want. You know where my room is." Tim pressed his lips to mine and let me go.

I came back out in a pair of his shorts, the waist tied as tight as it could go, and one of his Panthers football t-shirts that swallowed me. I had the front tucked into the shorts so it didn't look quite so similar to a dress.

Tim's whole face lit up. "Damn, Barton. I'm gonna start a petition against your old wardrobe."

"Oh, shut up, Riggins." I smiled and climbed back onto his lap.

"Where were we again?" He leaned forward to kiss me again, but I put my fingers to his lips.

I checked around for anymore opened bottles. "I just gotta make sure I'm not gonna get soaked by another drink."

Tim eagerly took my mouth, holding me close. I framed his face with my hands and tilted my head to one side to bring the kiss to a deeper level. His tongue passed through my lips, making me sigh.

With our lips still together, I straddled his lap. It made me taller, so Tim had to reach up to my mouth. I loved feeling like I held all the power in the kisses.

Tim gripped my hips, pulling me flush against him. I inhaled sharply when he grabbed my butt. He froze. His hands lifted away from my body.

I laughed and reassured him with a few short kisses. "It's okay, Tim. I'm fine. I trust you." Another kiss. "I was just surprised." My hands tangled in his hair. "I-I liked it."

"Yeah?"

I nodded. "I'll tell you if I'm uncomfortable. I'm not afraid to say somethin' to ya." My lips neared his. "You... You can do it again."

"Okay." He connected our lips quickly.

Tim's hand came back to my body, resting at my waist. I bit my lip, staring at Tim while he cautiously followed the curve of my butt. I released my breath when he tested the waters with a gentle squeeze. I laughed when his other hand got involved.

"You're like a kid who just got a new toy," I said, kissing his cheek.

"I've spent a lot of time wonderin' how your cute ass would feel."

I chuckled. "What a romantic thing to say, Riggins."

"You like it." A smirk and his hands moved up to play with my hair.

"Yeah, I do." I took his mouth again. "I like it a lot. I might even love it."

"I didn't know my girl was into dirty talk."

"I wouldn't say that." I brushed his hair from his face."I like to hear you talk. I'd say I'm into your voice."

"I don't think I've had a girl tell me that before."

"Yeah, because they only wanted one thing from you." My eyes glanced down. "I actually like you for you."

"How did this go from a sexy make-out session to you showerin' me with compliments." Tim's face was relaxed and happy.

"We can go back to the makin' out if you want. I just enjoy talkin' about ya."

Tim brushed his lips against mine. "Wanna kiss me somewhere else?"

"Maybe. Where ya thinkin'?"

"There's a room over there that's real cozy with a door we can shut."

I knew what he was suggesting. My stomach flipped at the thought although I wasn't nervous. Being with Tim in that way made me blush.

I kissed him. "How about we go to my house, play around in the pool, and see where the rest of the day takes us?"

He smiled and lovingly brushed my hair behind my ears. "We can still make out there, yeah?"

"Absolutely."

"And you're gonna stay in my clothes for a while?"

"Until I get in the pool."

Tim stood up, keeping me firm against him as he carried me out to his truck. "What are we waitin' for?" 

* * *

It was hard to just play around in the pool when both of us had our minds on something very different. Wearing our swimsuits didn't help the matter. We spent more time kissing each other than enjoying the pool.

Tim had me lie back on the stairs in the pool and hovered over me. His lips touched the sensitive flesh of my throat. My fingers trailed along his stomach and chest, making him nibble on my skin. If he kept that up, I'd melt into the water.

"M-Maybe we should get out of the water." I was surprised I could make a sentence when his lips meandered down along my collarbone.

"Got another place in mind?" He kissed my lips and then my shoulder. Goosebumps rose on my skin when the strap of my top slid down my arm.

I tilted my head back to look around the area. "I'm leanin' toward somewhere inside." His thumb followed along the bottom of my top. "Somewhere more comfortable."

"Tell me where and I'll get us there." Tim paused his kisses to look down at me.

My fingers combed through his wet hair. "My room?"

His eyes filled with excitement. "Really? You sure?"

I nodded, pulling my lower lip between my teeth. "Yes, I'm sure. I really can't think of anything else right now."

Tim gathered me up into his arms and started up to my room. He nearly slipped on the hardwood floor, but he saved himself, laughing and pressing a kiss to my head.

I laughed when he dropped me on my bed before closing the door. I wrapped my arms around his neck when he crawled on top of me, pulling him into a heated kiss. I forced him closer when he settled between my legs. Tim shifted to bring him directly over me and I fought back a moan when he rubbed up against my body. I felt him smile against my lips at the small sound I couldn't keep in.

"You're absolutely sure?" Tim spoke against my lips grinding against me again.

"As long I don't find myself pregnant a month from now, I'm sure, Tim," I said breathlessly, my back arching slightly.

"Yes, ma'am."

In a bold move, I ran the tip of my tongue along his jaw. Tim's eyes were wide when I met his stare. He knew I never slept with anyone before, so that threw him for a loop.

I smiled sheepishly. "Sorry?"

"Don't be." Tim took my lips once again with a grin. 

* * *

I stared at Tim lying next to me. His eyes scanned over my face, a smile growing the longer he stared. I gave him a chaste kiss and snuggled closer to him. One of his arms rested over my waist to bring me even closer.

"I love you," he whispered, kissing my forehead.

"Not just because I slept with you?"

"Nah."

I closed my eyes, feeling sleep tug at my conscious. "Good, 'cause I love you, too."

Tim sighed. "Thanks."

Laughter bubbled out of my throat and I woke up a little. "Did you just thank me for havin' sex with you?"

"No." I raised an eyebrow. "I didn't, I swear." Tim touched my face. "Unless you want me to thank you."

I laughed again. "You're welcome, Riggins. I'd gladly do it all over again."

"All right."

I squealed as Tim kissed my neck playfully, rolling me onto my back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this makes up for the last chapter. Now, I tried to put a lot of time between what happened to this chapter because there needs to be time. I'm sure it would take longer normally, but Catherine is a strong character and doesn't let things hold her back if she can help it.
> 
> Thanks for reading! :D


	14. What About After High School?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catherine is concerned about what will happen to her and Tim after high school thanks to Herc.

I woke up to Tim stretching his arm over me. His cheek rubbed against my head after he settled again. I blinked my eyes open but refused to move. I wasn't quite ready to get up and out of Tim's embrace.

I nuzzled my nose against his collarbone, taking a deep breath. He groaned and laid on his back. I pressed against his side and watched his chest rise and fall. I traced figures on his torso, loving how smooth his skin felt under my fingertips. I heard him breathe out my full name in response, but he seemed to be asleep still.

It was my phone that stirred him. His head jerked up and he rubbed his eyes. He drank a lot the night before, so he fell back as I crawled over him to get my phone. It was Jason Street.

"Hey, Street," I said, letting my body rest across Tim. Even in sleep, his hand found my butt.

"Is Tim with you?"

I looked back at the sleeping football player. "Yeah."

Jason sighed. "Can you tell him he's supposed to be over here helpin' with the house? Billy and Herc aren't here and I can't do this alone."

"I'll do my best to get him over there."

"Thanks, Catherine."

I hung up and got off of Tim. I slipped on his flannel shirt from the day before and climbed back onto Tim. I brushed his hair back and kissed his forehead. He stirred, blinked a few times, and relaxed again. I frowned and shook his shoulder. He still didn't wake up.

"Tim." His head moved. "Tim, wake up. Jason is askin' for ya to get over to the house. You have to get it finished."

"Mmm."

"If you don't get up, Riggins, I won't let you touch me for a long time." He sleepily reached out, but I leaped off of the bed. "Come on. Get up. My threat still stands. If you're not out of my bed by the time I get back with water and some aspirin, you're gonna be out of luck."

My threat worked because he was sitting on the edge of my bed when I came back. He rubbed his face and smiled at me. I gave him the water and pain meds that he promptly ingested before pulling me close. Tim caressed my stomach with his face while I brushed his hair with my fingers.

"You gotta get to the house today, Tim. You're almost done, so you might finish today."

"Wanna help us?" Tim looked up at me. "You're pretty good with paint, ya know."

"Wow, I never would have guessed." I bent over to kiss him. "Sure. I'll come help."

"And wear that, please," he said, tugging at his shirt. "You look real nice in it."

"I'm gonna wear pants, Tim."

His fingers trailed along my legs. "You'll still wear it though?"

I looked at it. "If you don't care about paint gettin' on it..."

"I don't care. I'll be too busy rememberin' this mornin' to care."

"What happened this morning?"

Tim wasted little time getting me back on my bed and showing me exactly what he'd be thinking about. He didn't even remove his shirt from my body. 

* * *

Jason calmed down by lunch when Billy and Herc finally showed up. I was sitting between Tim's legs eating a sandwich when they walked in. Jason put them to work immediately while we finished our food.

I jumped when Tim's hand slid around to my stomach, a finger slipping between the buttons of the shirt. He ran his finger along the skin he could reach, giving me goosebumps. I looked over my shoulder at him when I could clearly tell he was getting turned on. He pulled my hair away from my neck and pressed his lips there. I couldn't resist leaning into him and letting my eyes shut.

"Really, Riggins?"

I jumped again from Jason's tone, refusing to meet his stare.

"We're on break, Six."

"Feeling up your girlfriend probably isn't the best thing to be doin' on your break."

I sat up straighter to put a little space between us. "If it's a problem, I'll go. I'm not here to distract Tim. I'll work in a different room."

Jason sighed. "No, don't go. Keep your hands to yourself, Riggins."

"We'll see," Tim said. He wrapped both arms around my middle and pulled me back against him. 

* * *

The sun was long gone by the time we finished painting. All of us sat in a circle in the living room, drinking the case of beer Billy went out to grab when they finished the case from the morning.

I took a sip from Tim's beer, not wanting to drink much. He watched me as I handed it back. He surprised me with a soft kiss on my lips. My face warmed along with my heart.

"Get a room," Herc said. "I've been watchin' you two horny teenagers all day and I'm about ready to turn to God."

The guys laughed. Tim grinned and I stuck my tongue out at Herc.

"You're just jealous." I wrapped my arms around Tim's shoulders.

"Yeah, I'm jealous of a couple of high school sweethearts who will be over by graduation."

My face fell and I hid it against the side of Tim's head. I didn't want to think about it with graduation so close. College was on the horizon and I didn't know where'd we go or what we'd do.

"Herc," Jason warned.

Tim rubbed my arm. I barely felt it, barely heard the guys start talking about selling the house. Herc placed the thought back in my head and I couldn't think of anything else.

I kissed the spot beside Tim's ear and told him I needed a few minutes away. He watched me as I stood. All of them did. I glanced back at Tim as I started upstairs to give him a small smile. I heard Billy hound Herc on his comment before I shut myself in a room.

I sat in the center of the room, staring at the white walls for a while. I laid back and closed my eyes.

Herc was right. What would happen to us come graduation? Where was I going to go? Where would Tim go? Would he even go to college? We could be in separate states and I wasn't so sure I wanted that. Tim was a huge part of my life and I didn't want him absent during the most difficult part.

I felt tears forming and my chin tremble. I laid my arm across my eyes and tried to calm down. I didn't want Tim to worry about me or our future with his last chance to go State nearing. The Panthers were playing great. Tim was playing great. Worrying about us was the last thing he needed.

I didn't move with the door opened and then closed. The way his boots shuffled across the floor told me it was Tim.

He took a seat next to me, placing his hand on my stomach. "I'm sorry about Herc, Cat. He says a lot of things without thinkin'."

"Do you think he's right?" I uncovered my face and stared at the ceiling. "Do you think graduation is the end for us?"

Tim said my name as he hovered over me. He kissed my lips and wiped away the drying tears on my face. "I don't know."

It made my heart stop and breath come short. Tim saw the panic in my eyes and held me close.

"I don't know because I can't see the future. I promised you back in Mexico that we'd stay together until we couldn't. I'm not seein' an end for us anytime soon, Barton. If you go off to college, I'll visit every chance I get. I'll still be here when you come back. Hell, I'll move into a place with you wherever you go if you want."

My laugh was more like a sob.

"We're gonna be fine, Catherine."

I brushed his hair back. "What about college for you? Don't you want to go?"

He chuckled. "I'm not lookin' around for anything."

"You're doing great with football, so you could get a scholarship."

"I don't care either way." Tim kissed my forehead.

"Why can't I stay here with you then? I don't have to go to college. I'll be 18 before this year is over, so my parents can't force me to go if I don't want to."

"No. You should go to college. You want to go to college. You'd hate it here if you stayed for me."

"No, I wouldn't." I sighed and kissed him. "Would you really come with me though?"

"Yeah."

"Even if I go somewhere cold?"

"We'll just have skin to skin contact to stay warm."

"What about if it's hotter than Texas?" I started unbuttoning Tim's shirt.

"We'll be naked all the time."

I giggled and kissed his chest. "I love you, Tim."

Tim's lips were on mine again. "I love you, too, Catherine."


	15. Texas Forever, Street

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason, Tim, and Catherine take a quick trip to New York.

Thursday after practice, Tim pulled up to Applebee's where I was taking time to talk to Tyra. I hadn't seen her in a long time and wanted to catch up on her break, so Tim and I planned to meet there after he was done.

Tim sat down across from me as Tyra said bye after greeting Tim. He lounged back and brushed his knee against mine. I smiled and asked about practice.

He ignored my question. "Do you wanna come to New York with me and Street?"

"New York? That's a long way from here."

"We leave tomorrow mornin' and we'll get back Sunday night. You'll only miss a day of school."

"Why are y'all goin' there?"

"Street has a girl up in New Jersey he's tryin' to get a job to support her with. There's someone up there he wants to talk to about it. He's really hopin' it works out. I'm goin' and I want ya to come, too."

"Tim." I took his hand and smiled softly. "Why do you need me to come? I'm not sayin' I won't, but I wanna know why."

"I don't wanna come back alone."

"Oh, Tim." I got up and sat next to him. I kissed his cheek and squeezed his hands. "Do you really think he's gonna stay?" I watched Tim's eyes get shinier before he turned to look out the window.

"Yeah." He cleared his throat. "Yeah. He's set on being with her and his kid. Dillon's gonna lose a great guy."

I turned his head toward me again. "Of course, I'll go with you. You'll need a tour guide, right?"

He kissed me. "I love you."

"You, too, Riggins." 

I stood up to go back to my side, but he grabbed my waist to pull me back. I didn't care that half the restaurant looked over at us when I laughed. 

* * *

New York was a place I flourished. I felt comfortable there, free amongst the buildings. It was that way every time I came to the big city. I was a big city girl in a country way of life. But looking at Tim talking to Jason, I was glad I lived in Dillon.

Before lunch, Jason bought some cheap suits for his chat and we brought him to the man with the job. Tim and I sat by the reception desk while Jason went into the office.

I put my head on Tim's shoulder, grabbing his hand. "You think he's gonna get the job?"

"He has to. It'll kill him if he doesn't. I've never seen him want anything this bad." Tim let his head fall back on the wall.

"Then it's our job to make sure he gets it. He deserves that from us. From you."

Tim looked at our hands. "I'm not sure I'm ready to tell him goodbye."

I kissed the side of his head. "It's not goodbye. He'll come back. We just need to be strong for him right now. We'll see him again if this all works out."

He closed his eyes and took slow breaths. Tim put his head on my shoulder and squeezed my hand.

When Jason came back out five minutes later in a huff, we knew it didn't go well. As soon as we were back on the streets, Jason started ranting. Tim and I patiently waited for him to calm down, but that didn't happen until the sun was almost gone and we were walking around Time Square.

Tim was ready to do something, suggesting we see the play _Gypsy_. I rolled my eyes, but I was willing to go if we could get Jason to take a second and chill.

"If you want this job then Wendell is your way in, Six," Tim said exasperated. "Go talk to him. Get him to pick the other guy. That's how you'll get the job."

Jason seemed genuinely surprised by Tim's idea. "Guess what we're doin' tomorrow?"

"Talkin' to Wendell?" I grinned.

Jason matched my enthusiasm.

"All right, all right. But we're goin' to this play first," Tim said, holding the bulletin up.

Jason agreed and started rolling forward.

I pulled Tim back to me to kiss him. "Thank you for doin' that for him."

"I don't want to hold him back."

"And you won't." Our lips connected again.

"Hey! Quit makin' out over there and let's go to that play!"

We pulled apart. I smiled sheepishly at Jason, taking Tim's hand, and pulling him behind me to catch up to our friend. 

* * *

Once again, Tim and I were left alone while Jason did the talking. That time we were able to walk around campus while he met with Wendell. It gave us a chance to talk more privately.

I held Tim's hand, strolling along the sidewalks. The campus was pretty, full of trees changing their leaves and old brick buildings. I didn't think schools could look that pretty.

"You thinkin' about college yet?" Tim asked me, looking at the gray sky.

"Sorta. There's a great school out in Florida – Full Sail University. It's the perfect school for art geeks like me."

"Florida's nice."

"I was thinkin' about doin' online courses. The school encourages it and has a great online program. I want to try it out, maybe stay in Dillon."

Tim stopped walking and embraced me. He spread his legs out to bring himself more to my level. I laughed and put my hands around his waist, threading each pointer through a belt loop on his jeans.

"You should go to Florida, Barton. You look like you belong in a city like this and going to that art college will be good for you. You don't have to stay in Dillon. If you're stayin' because of me, I told you I'd go with you."

"Tim, I can't make you leave Dillon. I know there are colleges askin' for you and maybe you should look into it." I kissed him. "I'm not tellin' you to go to any of them, just look into it. See if you feel like going."

He stood back at his full height and brushed my hair back. "I'll look into it because you're cute. If I decide I'm not goin', I'm comin' with ya to Florida."

"You're still gonna make me go there?"

"You want to go there."

I frowned. "How about I go for one year. You come with me if that's what you want, then we go back to Dillon where I take the rest of my classes online.

Tim kissed my forehead and smiled. "Sounds like a plan." 

* * *

Jason got the job. It was entry level, but it was a start. Convincing Wendell was the best move he had and it worked. As soon as Jason accepted the position, we were in a taxi to New Jersey. It was cramped in the back seat between the boys, but none of us cared with the strange silence growing in the vehicle.

The house Erin lived in was cute. Small, but cute. I climbed out after Tim and we worked together to get Jason in his chair. I saw them stare each other down, so I stepped around to the other side of the taxi to give them space. They started talking in low voices. My eyes instantly teared up when they struggled to keep it together. Sometimes life was cruel to best friends. I came back around when Jason met my gaze.

"You take care of him, Catherine," Jason said. "You're good for each other."

One tear rolled down my cheek. "Thanks, Jason."

He smiled once more before wheeling up to the front step.

I put my head on Tim's shoulder as we watched a pretty redhead come out with a chubby baby in her arms. Jason's posture changed at the sight, making me smile and cry at the same time. Their kiss broke my heart for Tim but mended it for Jason. I couldn't look up at Tim because I didn't want to see him upset. I didn't want to start sobbing right there.

"Let's go, Barton."

The force it took for him to speak leveled caused me to peer at him. His face was a lot to take in. My sigh was shaky. I wiped away my steady tears and brushed Tim's hair behind his ears. I kissed his cheek and tugged him behind me to the trunk so we could leave Jason's bag.

The drive to the airport was quiet. The flight was even quieter. We managed some small talk during the taxi ride to Tim's house.

The mood shifted when we saw Tim's truck parked in the bushes with a dent in the front of it. Inside, beer bottles were everywhere and Billy Riggins was out cold on the couch. Tim went over to wake him up.

"What the hell did you do to my truck, Billy? You had it for three days."

Billy stared at his brother confused, still waking up.

"You're gonna pay to get it back into better shape than before."

They started arguing until Billy said it.

"Mindy broke up with me."

The tension fizzled. 

Tim sighed at his brother. "You're still payin' for it. Come on, Cat."

Tim led me into his room where he fell back on his bed, rubbing his face.

"I'm sorry, Tim," I said, shedding my coat. "Is there somethin' I can do for you?"

"You can get over here and spoon with your boyfriend. That'd be a big help."

I smiled and crawled onto the bed. I tugged on the collar of his coat. "Are you thinkin' of sleepin' in this?"

His eyes met mine and he smirked. "Who said we were sleepin'?"


	16. 33's Comin' Home With Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Panthers' second chance at State.

Panthers fans gathered around the team's bus while the football team mingled with family. Everyone was hyped to be going to State again and the energy surged through the gathering.

"Are you ridin' with us, Catherine?" Mrs. Taylor came over to me with Julie.

I nodded. "If you're still okay with it."

"Of course! We love your company."

Julie smiled. "We can talk about Matt and Tim."

I glanced at Mrs. Taylor, remembering the day Coach walked in on his daughter and Matt. Julie was horrified, but her parents were mortified. I didn't want our conversation to go down that path for her mom's sake. 

"Uh, yeah. We can talk about how great they're gonna do at the game and only that, Jules." I shifted my eyes over to Mrs. Taylor so she would catch the hint.

Julie rolled her eyes.

Both women looked past me and Julie grinned just as arms snaked around my middle.

"Hey, Tim," she said. Mrs. Taylor greeted him, too, though less enthusiastically as her daughter.

"Hey," he said back, kissing the side of my head.

I was so happy when Julie and her mom gave us some privacy.

"Julie's insistent that we talk about you and Saracen on our way to the stadium." I turned in his hold, brushing his hair back.

"Yeah?"

"My guess is we'll talk about Matt the most." My lips curled up into a smirk. "Saracen isn't too bad on the eyes, ya know."

Tim's lips neared my ear. "I would hate to miss my bus because I had to remind my girlfriend who she goes to bed with every night."

Laughing, I molded my mouth to his. "Don't worry, Riggins. She knows who he is and is very happy."

"Good."

I straightened Tim's shirt. "Are you excited? Senior year and y'all are off to State for a second time."

"It's great." His smile was sweet.

"I thought you'd be more excited," I said.

"Yeah, well I've gotta save the excitement for the game." He kissed my forehead. "I've gotta make sure I have enough energy to show off for my girl."

I rolled my eyes and hugged him. "I'll see you at the hotel, yeah?"

"You bet."

We kissed once more before we split off to our respective rides. 

* * *

"Who are you stayin' with, Catherine?" Mrs. Taylor asked, peering at me through the rearview mirror.

"Tyra is supposed to be my roommate, but she's working on her application essay. I think Landry is trying to get her to come to the game. If he can't, then I won't be rooming with anyone else."

"Are you thinkin' of sharin' with Tim Riggins?"

Heat rose up my neck and settled on my cheeks. "Um, he has a room to stay in, Mrs. Taylor."

"Mom," Julie whined. "Who cares if they share a room? They love each other, right Cat? I mean, they basically live together."

"Yeah, but there are rules, Jules. It doesn't matter if we love each other, we shouldn't share a room during a school trip," I said.

Mrs. Taylor glanced at me again. "And Tim is okay with obeyin' the rules?"

"He doesn't care much for them, but he cares about me, so he promised to behave."

"He stayed with you last time we were at State," Julie said. "You looked so cute sleeping together."

"That was different. We weren't datin'."

"So it's different that you are now?" Mrs. Taylor asked.

"Uh, yeah. Very different." I could see the realization cross over her face.

"Are you bein' safe?"

Julie groaned.

"Yes, ma'am. Always."

"Do you use whatever it is the right way every time?"

I couldn't keep my half-smile off my face. "I mean no disrespect, Mrs. T., but we are talkin' about Tim Riggins who's been with a lot of girls. He didn't get any of them pregnant, so I'm confident we're using protection correctly." I smiled at her through the mirror. "I appreciate your concern. It's nice to know someone is lookin' out for me."

"You're welcome, Catherine."

The Taylors were a family I adopted as my own once I figured out my own family wasn't close. I didn't come to Mrs. Taylor for life advice, but I listened to what she had to say to me as if she was my own mom. Julie was like a little sister I felt obligated to protect as she grew up. It pained me that she was trying to push her parents away. I hoped Eric and Tami saw me as someone who could mentor their daughter if she kept going down her rebellious teenage path.

"What's that smile about?" Julie asked. "Thinking about Tim?"

I shook my head. "No. I'm thinkin' about you and your family and how much y'all mean to me. Thanks for being my second family."

Julie instantly teared up and Mrs. Taylor smiled through the mirror.

"We'll always be here when you need us," Julie's mom said. "No matter where you go, we'll be here."

"I'm glad." 

* * *

I gazed at the sign I made. Before the game, me, Tyra, and Julie gathered in our hotel room with poster paper and all sorts of markers and photos. At the time, I loved what I put together for the game. Once I was sitting in my seat next to the girls, I felt like I pushed it too far.

"I can't believe I wrote this on a sign," I said to Tyra.

"You were pretty excited about it this afternoon." Tyra smirked at it on my lap. "I think it's cute."

In bold blue and yellow lettering, I wrote out, "33 is coming home with me." I even had a photo of Tim in his uniform on the poster. It was pretty embarrassing considering we were in a huge stadium where several hundred people would be filling the seats within the hour.

"I'm pretty sure I had a lapse in judgment. There's no way I can hold this up. What if people see it?" I curled it around itself.

Julie laughed. "I think that's the point."

I peeked at it again. "Do you think Tim will hate it?"

"The fact that it hints you're sleepin' with him, he'll love it." Tyra leaned back in her seat. "If you don't hold that up during the game, we won't be friends anymore."

"It does not hint at that and that's a little aggressive, Tyra."

She shrugged. "It definitely does. If it makes you feel better, hold it up when they come runnin' out. Tim might actually see it."

"Then you don't have to hold it up again," Julie said. "You are wearing his jersey."

And it was easy to tell it didn't belong to me. Even with it tucked into my jeans, it spilled over my waistband, covering my pockets. Tim thought it was adorable when he picked me up from my room for breakfast. Tyra and Julie thought it was hilarious.

"Fine. I still can't believe I made this."

"The girls need to know he's spoken for, right?" Julie grinned.

I sighed and leaned forward to look past Julie at Tyra. "I know I should have asked you a while ago, but are you okay with this? Tim and I, I mean."

Tyra waved it off. "I had a thing for Riggins a long time ago. I don't mind you datin' him at all. Y'all have been together so long that it seems weird I ever had something with him."

"Really?"

"Yeah. You guys work together. Better than me and him and I'd say better than him and Lyla Garrity."

"You don't like Lyla very much," Julie pointed out. "Of course you'd pair Tim and Cat together before him and Lyla."

"Yeah, well..."

I chuckled and leaned back in my seat. 

* * *

I was on the edge of my seat the entire game. My voice was nearly gone as I screamed at them to get the football down the field. The Panthers were holding their own even with the scores even. Unfortunately, the game didn't end in the Panthers' favor. The stadium's volume cut in half as we felt the disappointment.

Mrs. Taylor led us into the locker room at the request of her husband once the team got in there. Friends and family of all the players gathered around the team still in their gear. It was quiet. Coach Taylor stood in front of everyone.

"Your friends and family are here because you played a great game." His eyes scanned over everyone. "We are proud of each and every one of you. We are proud of the way you played out there. Y'all should be proud of yourselves."

It warmed my heart when we applauded them. Some of the football players got teary-eyed at the praise. They made it to State because they worked hard. No one could deny their dedication.

Before Coach asked us to leave, I squeezed past a few players to get to Tim. He was still sitting on the bench with a forlorn stare. It went away the moment he saw me, a brilliant smile on his face.

"What a game," I said, leaning forward to kiss his forehead. "I'm really proud to call myself Tim Riggins' girlfriend."

His hugged my middle and rested his chin on my stomach. "Thanks."

"Are you okay? I know it's not quite how you wanted to end the season."

"Yeah, I'm okay." Tim's lips pressed against my stomach. "By the way, I liked your sign. I'm glad you want me goin' home with ya."

I blushed. "Ugh. I hoped you wouldn't notice. It's so embarrassing."

He chuckled.

Coach Taylor started ushering people out, so Tim kissed me shortly. "I'll see you later, Cat."

"Bye, Tim." 

* * *

Everyone went home after the game since there wasn't a party to celebrate. No one complained about it, ready to sleep off the loss.

Mrs. Taylor dropped me off at school, so I could catch a ride home with Tim. She bid me a good night before driving away with a sleeping Julie.

The team bus was in front of the locker room door and Tim was already heading over to me. He seemed a lot happier than when he first got on the bus.

"Good ride back?"

Tim pushed me back against his truck and captured my mouth. He grabbed my head, tilting it to deepen our kiss. I got caught up in the moment, pulling him by his waist so we were flush against each other. I zeroed in on how soft his lips were, how he knew exactly what to do with them to make my brain malfunction. It was one of the best kisses he ever gave me. My eyes took a few seconds longer to open when he pulled his lips away.

"What was that for?" I asked, trying to catch my breath.

"I love football and everything about it." He kissed me again. "Now football is over."

"Yeah, it is."

"I'm madly in love with you and everything you are. I want everything to be about you now. About us."

"Really? You're want to drop football just like that?"

"I've got something better right here."

A slow kiss.

"Okay. Let's focus on us."

"You are gonna focus on college, Barton, and I'm going to focus on you and making your life easier."

"No college for you?"

He shook his head. "I don't like school now and I don't expect I'll like it in college. I'm sick of caring about my grades."

"You don't care about them now," I giggled.

"Exactly."

"Okay." I stood on my toes to kiss him again. "I support your choice."

"Can I go home with you now?"

I nodded and gently pushed Tim away from me. I laughed when his hand brushed against my butt. He tried looking innocent, but the glint in his eyes gave him away.

Tim took my hand the second our doors shut. I leaned over to kiss him before he pulled out of the parking lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The poster is so cheesy, but Cat and Tim are kinda cheesy in their own way.


	17. Goin' to the Chapel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mindy and Billy's wedding!

Months went by and my final year at Dillon High came to a close. What a better way to end high school than with Billy and Mindy's wedding.

Although I was friends with Tyra, I didn't know her sister well. I knew she worked at the Landing Strip and loved Billy enough to marry him, but I didn't have a chance to really know her personality. She knew me though, asking me to be her photographer. Of course, I agreed without charging her a dime. I didn't need their money, giving my services to her and Billy as a gift.

Mindy wasn't quite a bridezilla the day of her wedding. She certainly wasn't pleasant. I had to step in for Tyra several times before the younger Collette sister lost her mind. Tyra loved Mindy, it was obvious. But she also hated her.

Everything stilled when it was time to walk down the aisle. As an observer, it was incredible to watch guests settle immediately after the music began. The chaos from the morning seemed so far away.

I had fun taking photos of Billy nervously waiting for his bride. I focused most of my attention on the wedding party as they walked in with huge smiles on their faces. I giggled over the men's white tuxedos and huge white cowboy hats. Mindy sure had an interesting sense of style.

Finally, Tim and Tyra walked down, signaling Mindy's arrival. Tim met my viewfinder and grinned when he saw me holding in some laughs. Tyra looked embarrassed and completely happy to be dressed up for the sake of her sister's happiness.

And Mindy was a vision. Even with the silly butterfly wings on her dress, she looked gorgeous. I snapped a ton of photos of her and Billy when he took her hands in his.

Throughout the ceremony, I took plenty of photos and attempted to stay out of the way. A few times I met gazes with Tim and we failed to hide our smiles from the other guests. Weddings made me giddy. Seeing my boyfriend looking so handsome – even with the silly hat – made my heart flutter. It stopped completely when he looked my way after I took a photo of Mindy and Billy's kiss. Weddings turned me into a blushing mess.

My job didn't stop when the reception began. I was working up a sweat running around to get photos of everyone having fun or greeting the new married couple.

Tim sauntered up to me when I paused to get something to eat. He put his hat on my head and kissed my cheek. "Take a break and dance with me," he said. "I've barely seen you today."

"Do you think they'll be upset if I do?" I didn't want to miss anything good.

Tim carefully took the camera out of my hands and set it down at his spot at the table. "Blame me if they get mad."

He pulled me close, hands on my waist while mine snaked around his shoulders. He tilted the cowboy hat back to kiss my lips. To the beat of a slow tune, Tim started swaying and taking me with him. My head fell on his shoulder after he took the hat off, holding it at my back. He kissed the top of my head.

"Weddings make me happy," I said. "I love seeing so many people celebrating love."

"You look happy."

I nodded against him. "I hope I'm this happy at my own wedding."

Tim chuckled. "I think you'll be happier."

"You're probably right." I looked up at Tim's face. "Do you wanna get married someday?"

"Someday." His smile was gentle.

"Well, whoever she may be, I hope she'll make you really happy."

"I'd say the same thing, but I'll probably kick your fiancé's ass if he isn't me."

I hugged him close. "I love you."

Tim cradled my head and touched my lips with his. "I love you." 

* * *

The rest of the reception was great. I had plenty of fun taking photos, but I was relieved to set my camera down for the day. I did ask for someone to take a photo of me and Tim and got two really great shots. One was of us standing next to each other, smiling at the viewfinder. It was a portrait of a normal happy couple. The photo following was just after Tim put his hat back on my head. It fell low on my head, making me laugh. Tim was grinning at me, holding my waist as I laughed. I loved it.

As soon as I got home, I uploaded everything on my memory cards onto my computer for editing. I did do a quick edit of my favorite shot of me and Tim, setting it as my wallpaper. I was glowing as I stared at it.

Tim walked out of my bathroom in his boxer briefs. "Why are you smilin'?"

I turned my laptop around. "I changed my wallpaper."

Tim smiled and laid on his side atop my bedcovers. He played with the hem of my – his – shirt. "Come here."

I shut my laptop, set it on the floor, and positioned myself in front of him. My arm rested over his side and my fingers traced shapes on his back. "What?"

"I'm gonna work for my brother at Riggins' Rigs when we get back from Florida."

"Are you sure? If you want to work with your brother, I can go there a different year."

"No. We'll go to Florida. I'll work when we visit."

"We'll come back every break. Weekends if we have to."

Tim brushed my hair with his fingers. "Every break will be fine."

"You sure?"

He turned over on his back and pulled me partially on him. "Yes."

"Okay." I put my head on his chest, relishing in the way my skin reacted to his gentle touches. "We'll stick to our original plan then." We resituated ourselves to get the covers over us and Tim pulled me back onto him. I sighed and closed my eyes. "Aren't ya glad I saved your ass from those football players?"

His arms wrapped around me. "Very glad."

"Me, too." I kissed his chest. "I never thought I'd date a football player, live with him in my own house, and make some pretty big plans with him. All of this because I care too much about people."

Tim rested a hand on my head. His thumb made small movements against my hairline. "Never stop being you, Catherine Barton."

I smiled and rubbed my face against his chest a couple of times. I left a few kisses on his smooth skin before sighing and closing my eyes. I uttered a quiet "I love you" as I fell asleep to his soft touches.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Independence Day United States! Because I love this holiday, I'm giving everyone an extra chapter this week! Also, I have been writing up a few bonus chapters, so I may be pumping out what I've written a little faster for the sake of the Wattys on Wattpad. :) Enjoy the holiday and to everyone who doesn't celebrate, enjoy your day. :D


	18. I'd Rather Be in Dillon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim and Cat go to Florida to check out FSU.

Halfway through summer break, Tim and I flew out to Florida for a quick weekend visit to Full Sail University. I was nervous to look at a college so close to the following school year, but it was the only time both of us were available to go. I insisted that I could visit by myself, but Tim wanted to come along so we could look at housing out there.

The campus was cute. Everything was new and artistic looking. The buildings were modern to fit in with the rest of the city's style. I was excited to start exploring. I would have rushed to take everything in, but I didn't want to let go of Tim's hand. There was something about having a part of Dillon in constant contact with me that eased my anxiety.

We went to the admissions office as my email told me. Sitting at a desk was a kind looking, middle-aged woman. She smiled as soon as we came in.

She stood to shake my hand, then Tim's. "My name is Hannah. You must be Miss Barton."

"Yes, ma'am. This is my boyfriend, Tim." He nodded once and uttered a quiet "ma'am."

"Are you both looking into FSU?"

Tim shook his head. "I'm here for moral support."

Hannah smiled. "Well, looking for the right college is a scary process. It's a good thing you're here."

Hannah proceeded to ask me a few questions about why I chose FSU, what I'm looking for in a college, what plans I had for the future, and what major I was hoping to go into. I satisfied her questions and then she took us on a tour of the campus.

It was pretty humid outside, but summers in Texas were also miserable. Thankfully, I wasn't suffering too bad. My palm kept getting sweaty in Tim's hand, though I was more nervous than hot.

"We do have some apartments nearby for students," Hannah said. "It's walking distance, but you can drive over if you'd prefer. Of course, you do have the option of staying on campus."

I nodded. I didn't want to tell her that Tim was coming with me and staying on campus would probably not work out. "Can you tell me a little more about online courses?"

"I'd love to."

Tim squeezed my hand as Hannah rolled smoothly into FSU's online options. The soft look in his eyes made the whole situation feel bittersweet. Leaving Dillon, leaving Texas was going to be a lot harder than I originally thought. I wasn't sure I was ready for that. 

* * *

I sat at the end of the hotel bed while studying more information on Full Sail's online options. There were plenty of majors I had interest in that were online. The longer I did research, the better online sounded. I knew Tim and I discussed me having the college experience for a year, but I wasn't so sure I wanted to do that anymore.

It went beyond pulling Tim out of Dillon. I just wasn't ready to leave. I loved my town, the obsession over football, the rural areas. Sure, the city was nice and I felt great among the buildings. But I'd miss driving out to the middle of nowhere, a place I knew well, to find solace or take some photos. I'd miss the farm animals and the people I'd known since I was a baby. I just couldn't leave Dillon.

My thought process halted when Tim walked in with lunch. "Miss me?"

"Always." I set my computer off to the side and took the bag from Tim after I kissed him. "Where'd ya go?"

"There was a taco place down the street. I got a little of everything." He set a six-pack of beer on the dresser. "They didn't card me out here. I thought for sure they would in a fancy place like this."

"I don't know if you know this, Tim Riggins, but you look a lot older than 17. I mean, middle-age women are attracted to you. They're willin' to sleep with you no matter how illegal it is because you look more adult than some of Dillon High's teachers." My mind slipped over to his old neighbor, Jackie. "You have an adult's face."

Tim opened a bottle and took a swig. "That only happened once."

"It doesn't mean moms avoid checkin' you out when you walk into a room." I took a bite out of a chicken taco. It was so good I closed my eyes for a moment to savor it.

"It's a good thing I'm not interested."

I nodded, standing on my toes to kiss him after swallowing my food. "I don't think I tell you enough how much it means to me to have you stick by what I asked of you in Mexico. I know it can't be easy."

"It's a lot easier than you think." Tim dug into a taco. "You don't look at me like I'm going to cheat on you or leave you for someone else. You trust me and I don't wanna screw it up. I haven't had a problem with it because I'm head over heels for you."

My face reddened and I took a timid bite of my food. It made Tim chuckle. He handed me his beer for me to take a sip from. Seeing his eyes bright with mirth solidified my choice to stay in Dillon. I was afraid I wouldn't see him so happy if he came with me to Florida.

"I'm not gonna leave Dillon," I said. "Dillon is a huge part of my life and I don't want to leave it behind for a college experience I don't care enough about. And since FSU offers all of their courses online, I can still get a degree and live in Dillon." I took a deep breath and looked at my taco. "Part of my choice is because I really don't want you to be away from Dillon. You belong there, ya know? I felt so much comfort today holding your hand because you are a part of Dillon. Dillon makes me feel happy and I'd miss it there too much. I just think everything will be better if both of us stay in Texas."

Tim finished his taco, crumbling the wrapper and tossing it into the trash. He ran his hands through my hair and studied my gaze. "You sure? I'm still willin' to move out here with you even if it's not going to be easy."

"Yes. I'm so sure about this. We can find a place together back home. You can work with Billy and I'll work on college papers. I'll find a part-time job if I have to. I've never been more sure about stayin' in Dillon with you."

Tim's hands sandwiched my face as he molded our lips together in a slow yet heated kiss. "Texas forever," he whispered, our lips brushing against each other.

I laughed as I kissed him again.

Texas forever sounded perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are back to our regularly scheduled posts. :)


	19. Love and War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt's dad dies in war. Tim and Catherine look for a place to move in to.

It was almost immediately after the semester started when I got a phone call from Julie Taylor. She was sobbing and trying to speak. I told her to take a few deep breaths and explain what was wrong. I was worried something happened to her family.

"Matt's dad... H-He's dead."

I sucked in a breath. Matt's relationship with his dad was difficult. But Matt still loved his dad, at least from what I could see. I couldn't imagine losing a parent to a war that in most cases was unnecessary. "How's Matt?"

"I don't know. He came by late last night and left after I told him." She sniffled and fought off another sob.

"Can I do anything?" I set my laptop and school books to the side.

"Not that I know of. Can you have Tim check on Matt? Maybe get the guys together for a night?"

I glanced at my boyfriend sleeping beside me. "Yeah. I'll ask him. We'll be there for Matt, so don't worry. Keep me updated, okay?"

She agreed and we hung up.

My homework was forgotten as I laid back on my bed. Death was always a hard thing to deal with and death in war wasn't any easier. I closed my eyes for a moment to say a quick prayer for Matt, his mom, and his grandma. 

* * *

In the midst of Saracen's loss, Tim and I were looking for places to live. I didn't know when my parents would be home and kick him out again, so I was eager to find us a place quickly. Before Tim met up with Matt, Landry, and Billy, we popped into a bar to take a short home-hunting break.

"Should we look for a house or somethin' like an apartment?" I asked, sipping my Coke.

Tim's fingers tapped on his beer bottle. "If you're wantin' to pay for it all in one go before your parents cut you off, we should look for somethin' cheaper. A trailer won't be too bad. We could get one of those nice campers and park it on a piece of land somewhere. Maybe build our own house one day."

"Ya think so?"

"I've got a place you can stay." We turned to see a lady bartender leaning over the counter. "Sorry, but I overheard your conversation. I've got a camper in my yard that's sittin' there doin' nothin'. It could use a little life. You can stay there until y'all find somewhere else."

"You don't use it to make meth, do you?" Tim asked.

She chuckled. "Bad experience?"

"You could say that."

"No. It's a drug-free camper. It's small, but I don't think the two of ya mind bein' close."

"How much?"

"$100 a month."

"When can we move in?" Tim rubbed my thigh.

She shrugged. "Tonight if you need to."

Tim looked at me. My stomach flipped and I nodded. 

* * *

Cheryl Sproles was kind enough to give us her address and detailed instructions on how to get to her house. We loaded up Tim's truck with the things we'd absolutely need in a small camper and made our way over. I never thought a camper could be a home, but I fell in love with it instantly.

The bed was to the right of the door when we walked in while the rest of what the camper had to offer was to the left: a tiny kitchen, a small table, and even a tiny bathroom and shower. It was perfect for us, at least for a little while.

"I'll help you bring everything in," Tim said. "I'm gonna need to go soon, but I can help unpack once I get back tonight."

I nodded, noting the darkening sky. "Don't worry about it, Tim. Have fun with the guys and we'll unpack later."

He kissed my forehead and my lips. "I love you."

"You know, we could unload the truck later, too," I smirked. "We could do something more fun before you leave."

"I like the sound of that."

I leaped into his arms, wrapping my legs around his waist. I kissed him as he brought me to the tiny bed. He kissed down my neck while working on getting my pants undone. A sudden breeze had us pausing.

"Oops," I said, looking at the open door.

Tim closed it and came back, working on my jeans again. 

He left kisses up and down my legs once they were free while I worked on getting his shirt over his head. My heart thumped rapidly when he gazed at me from under his messy hair as he pressed his lips to my stomach just a hair above the band of my underwear. Dear Lord, he was going to be the death of me. 

* * *

All smiles were gone when Tim came back late. I stirred from my sleep when the door shut. The book I was studying from was laying on the ground, so I picked it up and gazed at Tim.

"How's Matt?"

Tim sat on the bed and rubbed his face. His eyes were red. "He's not good, Cat. He made us take him to see his dad. I watched Saracen break. He's not okay. We took him to the Taylors' because he wanted to see them."

I rubbed Tim's leg before taking his hand. "I'm sorry. You guys did a good thing being there for him tonight."

Tim wrapped me up in his arms before making us lie down. He squeezed my middle and buried his face in my shoulder. I kissed his head and rubbed his back.

After a few minutes, Tim sat up to pull his shirt off. He settled next to me and closed his eyes while my hands continued to soothe him. That night I stayed quiet and gently loved on my boyfriend. 

* * *

Tim and I stood at the back of the group gathered in front of Mr. Saracen's grave. I dabbed at my eyes watching the soldiers fold the American flag and hand it to Lorraine. I didn't even flinch when the 21-gun salute began. I never really knew Matt's dad, but I was heartbroken all the same.

Matt said a few words about his father to end the small ceremony. Guests drifted away from the site at a consistent pace. Tim and I acknowledge Lyla before she walked away with her dad. Last I heard, she was doing really well at Vanderbilt. I didn't expect to see her back in Dillon for the funeral.

Tim and I were the last to leave Matt and Julie alone. With his hand on my back, Tim guided me over to his truck. I paused before getting in to look back at Matt. My heart shattered when I saw him with a shovel, putting the dirt into the grave. Tim had to wipe away fresh tears from my cheeks when he noticed me staring. He kissed my forehead and held me against him until I decided to climb into the truck. I didn't take my eyes off of Matt until I couldn't see him anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think I capture the sadness well enough. I'll have to fix that. Thanks for reading. :)


	20. Puppy Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skeeter and Cat learns about the property Tim wants to buy.

I was woken from my nap when something licked my face. I groaned, turned over, and mumbled something about Tim needing to wait until I was more awake.

Tim chuckled. "That wasn't me, Barton. Though it's tempting."

I blinked to focus as I sat up. I heard a yip and jumped. Standing on the bed was the dog Becky's mom made her take back to the shelter. I was so sad when Becky told me, but there the little dog was in front of me.

"Becky got him back?"

"No. We got him back. Cat meet Skeeter."

I instantly started loving on the dog and talking to him with a high voice. "I can't believe you got him back."

"You were lookin' sad without him. I wanted to cheer you up."

I pulled Tim down onto the bed and kissed him hard. His hands went under my shirt, spreading across my stomach. It would have turned into a nice make-out moment, but Skeeter thought he needed to join in on the fun by licking Tim's cheek. We tore apart and laughed at the sweet boy.

"I guess that'll have to wait until later," I said, petting Skeeter behind his ears.

"I want to show you something tomorrow." Tim sat up after kissing me again. "I think you'll like it."

"What is it?"

"You'll see when I take you there."

"So it's a thing outside."

He chuckled and brushed his lips along my cheek. "Yeah. It's a thing outside."

Skeeter curled up on one of our pillows. Tim rubbed his head.

"I can't wait to see what it is." I yawned and rested my head on his shoulder. "School is wearing me out."

"Are you enjoyin' it?"

"I like school a lot and the freedom to work on it whenever I can before the due dates is awesome."

"You don't regret stayin' in Dillon?"

"Not at all. I feel good out here. I'm ready for fall break though. I need time to do nothin' – or somethin' – with my really handsome boyfriend." I tilted my head back to press a few kisses along his jawline. "I could use a day of lyin' in bed with him for hours without disruptions or responsibilities."

"When's your break? I've gotta tell Billy I won't be workin' for a few days."

"Some time in October. It's comin' up fast."

Tim took my mouth with his, cradling my face in his warm hands. My fingers worked on the first two buttons of his shirt. I couldn't resist touching the skin I revealed nor pressing my lips in the same spot. He started pulling up the back of my shirt when there was a knock on the door.

Tim's head fell on my shoulder and he groaned. I rubbed his back while giggling at him. It just wasn't the time apparently. Tim gave me a slow kiss before he got up and answered the door.

Becky smiled up at him. "Hey there, Tim Riggins." She peered past him to greet me, then her eyes lit up seeing Skeeter. "You got him back?"

"Uh, yeah. Adopted him for me and Cat. You can play with him whenever you want. I named him Skeeter."

Skeeter hopped down and came over at the sound of his name. Becky loved on him just like I did. "Welcome home, Skeeter."

"What do ya want, Becks?"

She looked back at Tim. "Mom is working late again and I need a ride."

"When?"

"Now."

Tim sighed. "Hang on." He shut the door and planted a kiss on the top of my head. "We're finishin' this when I come back."

I nodded, buttoning his shirt for him. "I'll be waitin', Riggins."

A searing kiss was left on my lips. "See ya in a bit."

I watched Tim leave, Skeeter bolting back into the camper at his command. Skeeter sat at my feet and we listened to Tim and Becky pull away. 

* * *

Tim and I loaded up in his truck the following afternoon. Tim drove for a little bit before he pulled up to a gate. There was a large for sale sign next to it selling 25 acres of land. My eyes went wide. He smiled and climbed out of the truck.

We walked down to a small pond near the gate and stared out at the landscape.

"I wanna buy it. I'm gonna buy it. I'm gonna build a house back on that hill with a big porch. This is where I want to go next and I'd like you to come with me."

It was so easy to see a house sitting on the land. The idea made my heart flutter. "How much is it?"

"I'm gonna go to the bank and find out."

"Can I help?"

Tim's smile grew into a grin. "You like the idea?"

"Absolutely. Can I help you pay for it? Mom and Dad haven't cut me off, so I want to help if I can still do that."

"We'll see, Barton. I'd rather you use the money to pay for school. I'll figure out a way to pay for it. I'll work with Billy more. He's been working late nights, so I might pick up a few of those shifts."

I wrapped an arm around Tim's middle. "I'm excited about this. I really hope it works out. Please, let me help where I can."

I closed my eyes as our lips met. Tim took his time moving against my mouth, pulling my body against him. My hands grasped at his hair as I deepened the kiss. When his lips trailed down my neck, I removed my hands from his hair and rubbed them across his chest.

Someone honked from the road and Tim's kisses slowed before he wrapped me up in a hug. 

"I'm feelin' really good about this," he said against my hair. "Really good."

I kissed his chest once before listening to his heart. "I'm glad."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to speed up the posting rate of this, so chapters will be coming out every weekday until I'm out of chapters to post. Have fun! :D


	21. We'll Be Okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catherine find out why Billy (and now Tim) are working so late.

I started to worry the more nights Tim came home late. He looked guilty every time he walked through the door. I thought it was from the late night shifts, but the guilt didn't go away when he'd leave in the morning. Something was wrong.

I stopped Tim one morning by blocking the door. Skeeter's ears perked up, waiting to see if we were going to play. Tim didn't meet my gaze.

"Tim, something is wrong and I need you to tell me what it is." I crossed my arms. "I've let the look in your eyes go on for way too long. Do you not want to work with Billy anymore?"

"No. I want to keep workin' with him."

"Then what's wrong?"

Tim sighed and turned his back on me. He ran his hand through his hair, looking at his boots. "Billy turned the place into a chop shop."

Skeeter's tags jingled as he laid his head back down.

"You know you can go to prison for that, right?"

"Billy won't listen to me, but I want us to have that land. I'm almost there and once I have it, I'm done." Tim leaned over the sink. "Billy is an idiot."

"Joining him in this isn't the smartest idea you've had."

"I know. But he's my brother."

I wrapped my arms around him. I pressed my cheek to his back. "You're a good brother, Tim, but you don't have to risk prison to get money or help your brother."

"He won't listen to me, pullin' the family card. I try tellin' him they won't have him if he gets caught... He won't let me talk, thinkin' I'm the same kid he took care of." His voice was strained. "We buried a fuckin' car frame last night, Catherine. People are gettin' nervous about the cops and backin' out. I don't want to help him anymore, but I can't let him keep doin' this alone... I can't for Mindy and his kid."

"Please let me help you with the rest of the money. I can get scholarships to help with school and loans through the government. Please just stop doin' this. We'll get Billy to stop, too. We will."

Tim nodded and went quiet. I felt his body shake in the stillness of the camper. My hold tightened.

The things that we'll do for our family. 

* * *

Tim and I went to the bank the following day with cash in hand. I covered the last little bit he needed and stayed passive as he handed all of it over to the woman there. We walked out with the deed to the land and with heavy hearts.

We went straight to the property, driving through the gate and up the hill a little. Tim parked and we climbed into the back of his truck. I snuggled close to him as we stretched out across the bed. Tim's eyes closed while I glanced up at the clouds.

"When are thinkin' of buildin'?" I rubbed his chest soothingly.

"Soon, I hope." He pulled me closer. "Thank you, Catherine."

I nodded against him. "I'll always be here to help, Tim. I wish you would have told me sooner... Or I would have come to you about it as soon as noticed something was wrong. I'm sorry, Tim."

"It's not your fault. I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

"It's okay. We're gonna fix this. Neither of you will go to prison and you'll get to start buildin'. We'll be okay."

Tim started rubbing my back, making my eyes close in delight. The rustling of fabric, excited birds, and the occasional car passing by were the only sounds we heard. The air settled around us, letting us feel a sense of calm.

Tim took a slow breath. "After I finish the house, would you wanna marry me?"

I shot up to look at Tim properly. He was completely serious. I couldn't find my words as I processed his. Tim Riggins wanted to settle down? With me? It was unfathomable. And the best damn thing he could have asked me.

My lower lip found its place between my teeth as a small smile crept onto my lips. "That's exactly what I want to do, Tim Riggins."

He sat up to kiss me desperately. He grabbed my hair and brought my body closer. His kisses were hungry until he slowed them, taking a passionate turn. He was out of breath when he pulled back.

I met his lips a few more times before following his jawline. I brushed his hair away to kiss his neck, nuzzling my nose at his throat. His hand in my hair tightened. I nibbled on his flesh in response.

We delayed going back home to take care of business in his truck since we had all the privacy in the world on that piece of land. It was completely different from any other time we'd been intimate. I didn't think we could surpass love, but it happened. I was still reeling when I crawled into our bed, curling up next to Skeeter.

Tim smiled, leaning over me to kiss my forehead. He hovered over my lips for a breath before I connected us gently.

"Hang on," Tim whispered as he straightened and scrounged around his things.

I watched, using Skeeter as my pillow. I smiled when he came back over and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"I don't have anything else," he said, taking my hand. He placed something heavy in my palm. "It'll have to do until I can get you the real thing."

I stared at Tim's State ring from 2006 when the Panthers won. I remembered how excited I was during that game and when I went to see him after. We weren't really close then, not like in Mexico. A lot changed after he saved me from the party that night. All for the better.

I clenched my hand around it, sitting up, and kissing his cheek. "Thank you, Tim."

He kissed my lips just as someone knocked on the door. "I'm gonna get that house built overnight at this rate," he muttered, kissing me a second time. Tim stood and peered out of the window. I saw his shoulders slump.

He opened the door. "What, Becks?"

"Wanna watch a movie?" She looked inside at me. "You can come, too."

"As long as I can cuddle with him, I'm down."

Becky grinned. "Of course."

The three of us went to Cheryl's room where the TV was. We used the bed as our couch. Tim laid out between us, wrapping his arms around me when I put my head on his chest. I put my leg over his waist.

I wasn't aware of the movie Becky put in. I was too busy playing with Tim's ring, allowing me to study all of its features. I'd need a chain for it so I could wear it. I let it rest on Tim's chest, my hand flat over his heart.

I peered over at Becky a little way into the film and saw that she fell asleep. I smiled at her peaceful face, glad that we could make her feel comfortable enough to nap in our presence. I glanced up at Tim, running my pointer finger along with his jaw, his lower lip. He smirked and kissed my finger. He brought me closer to his face to kiss me properly.

"What the hell is this?"

We sat up and Becky stirred. Cheryl stood in the doorway livid.

"You," she pointed at Tim. "Two girls in my bed? One being my fucking daughter? You're disgusting."

Tim tried explaining, but she didn't listen. Becky spoke up and was also shut down. I barely got my mouth open before she rounded on me for letting my boyfriend do something with a high school girl. I couldn't tell her she was wrong about it all.

"Get out of my house. Pack your things and go. Both of you."

I was going to snap back, but Tim took my hand and dragged me out of the house. Cheryl followed. Tim brought me to his truck, getting me inside. He glanced at Cheryl as he climbed into his side. Her arms were crossed and Becky peeked out through the screen door. Tim backed out of the drive silently.

The two of us went back to my house, dark and lonely up the hill. My parents must have left for their next long trip, once again not telling me when they were leaving. Moving away left me out of contact even more so than when I lived with them. As bummed as I was to know they didn't even say goodbye, their trip couldn't have come at a better time.

I hated how quiet Tim was as we walked into my house. I hated that he went straight into my room, stripped down to his underwear, and climbed into my bed. I changed into my sleep clothes, setting his ring on my bedside table, and crawling into bed behind him. I hugged him and left soft kisses on his back and shoulders.

"We'll be okay," I whispered.

Tim only covered my hand and squeezed. Throughout the night, his hand stayed attached to mine. It wasn't until the morning when he had to wake up that he let it go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of this build up for Tim still kills me.


	22. It's All for Billy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanksgiving.

I went with Tim to Riggins' Rigs the same morning Becky brought over our things and Skeeter. The little dog ran right over to me doing homework on the couch and nuzzled into me.

"Hey, buddy. I missed you." I kissed his head and scratched his ears. "I hope you were good and didn't annoy Cheryl too much."

Skeeter licked my face, making me laugh and set my books aside.

Tim came over to sit next to me once Becky left. His clothes were covered in grease stains and he had grease marks all over his hands and arms. I kissed his mouth and stared at him.

"Yeah?" He gazed at me.

"Your mechanic getup here is sexy. I didn't think you could get any better lookin', babe."

"Does Catherine Barton have a thing for mechanics?"

I kissed him and brushed his hair back. "Just for the mechanic next to me."

Tim looked at Skeeter. "I didn't know Skeet could fix cars."

Laughing, I leaned into Tim. I stared up at him and pulled him into a hard kiss. I was only a little disappointed when he pulled away.

"As much as I want to close down the shop to fulfill whatever mechanic fantasy you have, I've gotta finish up this car." He patted my leg and went back to work.

I lounged back on the couch with a big sigh. "Too bad, I guess. I'll just have to imagine what it'd be like... right here, right now, on this couch... or the car being fixed. That'd be fun."

"Barton, I'm tryin' to work."

"Yeah, and I'm tryin' to get you to come back over here."

Tim watched me from under the hood for a moment before his phone rang. We were so close. He picked it up, smirking at me.

"What? You're not kiddin'? It's happenin'?"

I perked up.

"No, yeah. We're on our way. We'll see ya there." He hung up and started cleaning up some of his tools. "Mindy's havin' her baby."

I had my things packed up before Tim had his hands washed. Billy as a dad seemed hilarious to me, but I was so damn proud of him. 

I ran to Tim's truck, instructing Skeeter to stay in the shop. "Come on, Tim!"

He shut the garage door and jumped into the truck. He kissed me shortly. "I guess you're fantasy has to wait, huh?"

I squeezed his hand and kissed his cheek. "Just drive, Riggins." 

* * *

The waiting room had a few people scattered around, me and Tim included. We weren't allowed in with Mindy since we weren't her direct family. I took the opportunity to work on my studies. When the intake of information was too much, I shut the book and rested my head on Tim's shoulder. I felt him kiss my head.

Sleep was knocking at my door when Billy stormed out in a nurse's gown. He looked like he was about to cry because he was kicked out of the room. A few tears did leak out when he sat next to Tim.

I reassured him that he'd get to go back once he calmed down. Mindy didn't need to have her support wavering because he was nervous or scared. He needed to buck up and be the foundation to keep her strong as she birthed their child. My words did seem to impact him, but he still spent another hour complaining.

Tim finally had enough of his brother and said a few magic words to pump Billy back up. It was something only brothers could understand.

Billy marched back into the room and took his control back.

I sighed. "It's so quiet now."

"You're welcome." He kissed my head and tapped my book. "Now get back to studying. Break's over."

"Yes, sir."

Another hour or so went by before my brain had enough again. I put the book away and let my head fall back against the wall. "Has she had the baby yet?"

Tim chuckled. "Nope."

I put his arm around my shoulders and snuggled as best as I could against him. "Wake me up when Billy comes runnin' out like a mad man."

As soon as I said it, Billy ran through the waiting room shouting about his new baby boy and how he made that little baby. He hugged me and Tim before we could stand up and congratulate him on the birth. Still shouting like a crazy person, Billy ran back to the room where his not so pregnant wife was catching her breath.

Another half an hour passed before we could go in to see Baby Riggins. I was so nervous seeing a baby so soon after birth, but oh so excited to watch Billy be a dad.

A tiny baby wrapped up in a blanket was in Mindy's arms as we entered the room. Billy's eyes were full of a love I'd never seen on a man before as he stared at his wife and son. My eyes watered as he waved us over without looking up from his baby.

Tim let me coo over Little Riggins first. I said short phrases to the baby like I was talking to Skeeter. While I told Mindy she did amazing, I fixed her hair a little bit. She wasn't a close friend, but I still leaned over and kissed the top of her head before stepping back and hugging Billy. Tim greeted his nephew in a low voice while I watched with Billy. 

"His name is Steven Riggins," Billy said, touching his son's head gently. 

My heart soared. 

* * *

That evening, Tim and I went back to the garage so he could finish the car he was working on. I gathered my things together so we could ditch out as soon as he finished. He decided to be a goofball rather than work, playing invisible instruments to the music going. I laughed so hard I started to cry.

Tim walked over to me, wiping away the tears and kissing me roughly. I didn't mind it. I was having a hard time focusing on anything else other than Tim and his messy mechanic clothes somewhere not on his body.

Everything came crashing down when the sound of someone walking into the garage forced us apart. A cop stood next to the car looking far from happy to be there. Skeeter knew something was wrong when we silenced, so he growled. I shushed him.

"Are you Tim Riggins?"

My heart raced and my breath came short.

"Yes, sir."

"Is your brother around?"

"No, sir."

The officer studied the garage. "I'm gonna need ya to tell me where he is because both of you are coming with me to the station."

Tim lowered his head. "He just had a baby, sir. He's at the hospital still."

"Thank you, Mr. Riggins. Now I need you to get in the car." I grabbed Tim's hand before he started walking, but the cop stopped me. "Ma'am, you have to stay right here."

"Go back home, Barton," Tim told me. "I'll get there when I can."

I nodded as a few tears rolled down my cheeks. I didn't even get to kiss him before he followed the police officer to the car. I swallowed my fear as the police car pulled away. I quickly closed the shop as best as I could and took Skeeter home with me. 

* * *

It was nearing 3 a.m. when Tim finally came home. I hadn't slept at all, sitting on the couch while I waited. He was so quiet when I shuffled over to him and hugged him tightly. When he didn't say much about it, I knew he was deep in his thoughts. Instead of having him answer my questions, I led him to my room.

I brought him into my bathroom where I helped clean him up from work. The elation we felt about Baby Riggins was long gone, leaving us with the stark reminder of the consequences for letting a chop shop exist in Riggins' Rigs. Once his skin was as grease free as we could manage without a shower, I attempted to tuck him into bed. He wouldn't have any of it.

Tim pulled me down on top of him when he finally laid back. His lips touched mine, desperate for something I was unaware of. I didn't know what to do to help him, so I let him find what he needed from me.

Abruptly, he quit kissing me and pressed my body against his. I put my nose and mouth against his chest, wrapping my arms around him as best as I could. My eyes closed as his hand tangled in my hair. 

"We'll be okay," I whispered in his chest, leaving a soft kiss there. 

* * *

Things with the police settled down for Thanksgiving. Billy and Tim still had lawyers to talk to, which was going as well as they could go with both of the Riggins having some kind of a record. I just prayed the whole situation would be solved with neither of them going to prison. I was relieved none of us had to think about it until after a Thanksgiving meal with the Taylor family. Both of them needed the chance to think and find some kind of peace in the matter.

It felt normal at the Taylors'; relaxing, fun. I helped Mrs. Taylor with setting the table and getting the food set out. The way Tim stared at me as I bustled around made my heart hurt. I couldn't understand why. His eyes were so sad and full of longing. I didn't know what to do except kiss his forehead as I went by. It seemed to help a little.

Both Riggins were quieter than usual during the meal. Tim put his hand on my knee several times, never looking at me when he did. He took my hand when Billy stood up to make a gut-wrenching speech about everyone there. 

I did what I could to keep happy the rest of our visit there, laughing with Julie as we did the dishes or playing with Gracie Bell in the living room. My happy feeling slipped away when I saw Tim go out on the back patio with Billy. Both of them looked at each other like they'd never see the other again. My palms started sweating as they hugged each other.

The three of us excused ourselves with thankful hearts once everything was cleaned up. Nothing felt better than being loved by each and every one of those people there. I just wished the Riggins brothers felt that as we climbed into Tim's truck. They both looked so lost.

My hands shook when Tim pulled into the police department lot on the way home. I felt sick when he turned off the truck and stared straight ahead. I took a deep breath that wavered when I felt tears pool at my lower lids.

"I-I'll be outside," Billy said as he opened the truck door. I was deafened by the silence after the door shut.

"You're goin' to admit to it all, aren't you?" I knew something was going on at the Taylors', I just didn't want to think about it. I wanted to enjoy the day, feel thankful for what I had.

"I have to... for Billy, Mindy... Stevie."

I nodded, sucking in a sound of distress and looking away from him. "Okay."

Tim took one of my hands. "I know this is gonna hurt us, but no matter how long I'm in there, Barton, I'll be thinkin' about you. And if you don't hate me when I get out, I still wanna get married to you."

"I won't hate you, Tim. I don't hate you for doin' this. It's all for Billy, right? You're just being the best damn brother in this whole town, this whole state."

"Take care of Becky... and Skeeter... the property... you and your grades..."

"I'll be okay, Tim." I sniffled. "It breaks my heart that this is what you've decided to do, but I understand. Billy can't go in there with a new baby at home. It would destroy him and Mindy. We're strong. We'll make it through."

Tim took a long, shaky breath. "I love you."

I finally had the guts to look up at Tim. His eyes were red and threatening to spill over. It was clear he didn't want to do it, but it was the only thing he had. I didn't even have an idea to get both of them out of trouble.

My lips found his in a desperate attempt to say our goodbyes as temporary as we hoped it would be. Each time our lips touched, the more salt I tasted from my tears and most likely his. It made me cry harder, tucking my head under his chin. I savored his arms around my body.

"I love you, Tim Riggins. Don't forget it, okay?"

He kissed my head and then lifted my chin up to kiss me one more time. We had to get out of the truck if Tim was ever going to help his brother.

I wept the whole time he and Billy said their own goodbyes. Their hug made me choke on a sob and wrap my arms around myself. Tim came over to me to hug again before wrapping me up in his coat. His lips stayed on my forehead for a few seconds longer and then he walked away. He paused, looked at his hand, and tossed his car keys to Billy. I fell to my knees when the station door shut behind him, muting the sounds from my mouth in the sleeves of Tim's coat.


	23. How is He?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prison visits and parental issues.

The day I got the call from Billy about visiting Tim, I went straight over to the Riggins' house.

Billy was leaning over the kitchen sink, openly weeping. He hadn't been able to stop for more than a few hours since Tim walked into the police department. Steven and Mindy were the only ones who could put a smile on his face.

I went over and rubbed his back. I was angry at Billy for the whole chop shop mess, but I hated seeing him so broken up over it. His guilt was enough punishment for what he did. I didn't have to make him feel worse.

It was me who drove us to the prison that afternoon since he couldn't put himself together to drive. My knuckles were white as I gripped the steering wheel and my heart felt like it was going to burst from my chest. I didn't understand why I was nervous because it was just Tim. 

Billy matched my nerves, so we sat in the truck a few minutes. The delay allowed both of us to calm down.

"You did get pre-approved, right?" I finally asked Billy. "You can't see him if you didn't."

Billy cussed. "I forgot. Dammit!"

"You'll need to do that. They should have the paperwork inside. I had to come here to fill it out."

Billy rubbed his face. "Tell him I'm sorry, Cat."

"I love you, Billy, but that's something you need to tell him yourself." I opened the door. "Go take care of getting approved. I'll find you after." I tossed the keys to Billy and walked in.

I asked a lot of questions about what was acceptable to do when interacting with Tim and how I could communicate with him outside of visits. The last thing I wanted to do was get Tim in trouble or have the guards not trust me when I came by. They seemed annoyed by my questions, but I knew they would appreciate it in the long run.

A guard led me outside into a fenced-in area where several picnic tables were arranged. There were a few people out there talking to a prisoner they knew. I observed their interactions, jumping when a guard shouted at a woman for holding hands with her prisoner. I noted not to do that no matter how tempting.

I sat down at an empty table and the guard stepped away. I stared at the designs in the wood, bouncing my leg anxiously.

"Ma'am."

I looked up at the same guard, Tim standing next to him. I stood and hid the shaking in my hands by clasping them behind me. I looked at the guard curiously. "C-Can I hug him?"

The short nod was all I needed to wrap my arms around Tim. I counted to three before stepping back and wiping my eyes. I could see Tim wanted to comfort me – I wanted him to – but we both knew it wouldn't end well.

The guard gave us 10 minutes and stepped off to the side as we sat across from each other.

"I miss you," I said. "Skeeter does, too."

Tim released an airy chuckle. "I miss you both."

"What's it been like here?"

"Like prison."

I nodded and placed my hands on the table. "I hate that you're here for doing somethin' good... for protectin' your brother and his family."

"How are Mindy and Stevie?"

"He is growin' up fast. Mindy's gettin' her baby fat burned off and is about to beat Billy for cryin' all the time.

He nodded. "What about Becks?"

"She asks about you every time she comes over to play with Skeeter. Her home life is still rough. I think Cheryl is about to leave on some cruise, so Becky will have to stay with her dad and his girlfriend. I think I'm gonna ask her to stay with me if she'd rather do that. Luke might like that better, too."

"Thank you, Catherine. She needs someone like you in her life." Tim smiled at me.

We spent the rest of our time talking about writing letters and what I can and can't send him. We also talked about the property. He still wanted to build there when he got out of prison and I agreed that it was a good idea.

I hugged him once more before the guard brought him inside. He came back to lead me back to where my personal items were left and I walked out of the prison. 

Billy was pacing around the truck.

"Did you fill out the paperwork?" I asked.

He nodded. "How is he?"

"He's in prison, Billy."

"I know that. How does he look?"

I opened the driver-side door. "He looks well considerin'." 

* * *

Over the months, I visited Tim whenever I could. Three days a week at the prison was my schedule. It made me happy to see him and it seemed to cheer Tim up a little bit.

According to Billy, his visits with Tim weren't as pleasant. He said Tim was too serious, nothing like how I described my visits. That's when I realized Tim's frustration toward his brother. I should have known from the start, but I was blinded by my own irritation. I quit bringing up Billy unless he asked, which didn't happen often.

As spring came around, things got harder for me. School was unforgiving in the number of projects I had, my parents returned with smug faces because they heard the news about Tim, and I was lonely. The worst of it was the snide remarks my mom made about Tim's character. I went to bed angry so many nights, making the next day worse than it should have been. I finally lost it when I sat down for dinner with my parents after a stressful day working on a written project.

"Have you finished your assignments yet?" my dad questioned from the head of the table.

I shook my head. "I'm still working on a proposal and I have a large drawing I need to finish for my sketch class. They just piled on a storyboard for my digital art class, which I need to find an idea for." The food tasted bland as I chewed. "I've been trying, but things are a little difficult for me right now."

"You make sure you focus on your work."

"I am." I pushed around a carrot on my plate. "Creatively, I'm struggling."

Mom sipped her water. "You're not going to do well if you keep visiting that Riggins boy."

"He has nothin' to do with this, Mom. Why do you have to bring him up all the time?"

"Our daughter is dating a criminal," she said matter of factly. "As a parent, I think I need to remind you of how it's affecting your reputation."

"No, you are bringin' it up because you don't like him. You hate him and want to rub this situation in my face. You don't care about my reputation. You care about yours."

"Don't speak to your mother that way."

"Don't talk about Tim Riggins like he's a bad person. You don't even know him."

"I'd say we do," Dad said. "The Riggins know nothing other than trouble. It was only a matter of time before it caught up to them."

"Tim did nothin' wrong."

"Then why is he the one in prison?" My mom eyed me warily.

I couldn't say anything without giving away the truth. I set my fork down and took a deep breath. My eyes were prickling with unshed tears.

"Just as I thought."

Pushing out my chair, I stood and walked away from the table. My dad ordered me to sit back down and excuse myself, but I wasn't interested in listening to him anymore. I went straight into my room and locked the door. 

I shoved my books on the ground, setting my computer off to the side, before curling up among the covers. My pillow covered my head to drown out my sniffles and inadvertently wiped my tears away. 

The amount of time that passed was lost on me when I finally revealed my face to the room. I was sick of wasting any more time, so I started gathering up my things. My books and computer were shoved in a backpack. I grabbed a duffel bag – Tim's bag actually – and started shoving clothes into it. I grabbed anything else that meant something to me like my digital camera, my sketchbook, and the photo album I created with all of my favorite photos throughout my time in Dillon. I also grabbed the letters Tim sent to me from prison. The last thing I put in it was Tim's jacket he left with me. I was afraid to leave it behind with my parents around.

The wind blew in as I opened my bedroom window, rustling some stray paper on my desk. I carefully dropped the bag with all my clothes in the grass and made sure the bag on my back was secure. 

I glanced around my room one more time before climbing into one of the trees by the house. I easily got out of it, grabbed the duffel bag, and snuck to Tim's truck that Billy so kindly let me keep.

My parents didn't realize I was outside until I was pulling out of the drive. I didn't look back. 

* * *

Mindy answered the door. She looked happy to see me until she saw my bags.

"This will only be temporary and you'll hardly know I'm here," I said. "I'll stay in Tim's room, out of your hair. I'll be available when you need someone to watch Steven and I'll even help keep the house clean. I'm not here to get a free place to stay. I'm willin' to work for it if I have to. I just can't listen to my parents talk about Tim anymore." My voiced wavered. "They're so hateful."

Billy came up behind Mindy. "What's goin' on, Barton?"

"Nothin' good, Billy."

Mindy smiled sadly. "As long as you keep your end of the deal, you can stay. But you don't have to hide away while you're here. You're family, Catherine."

I nodded and stepped into the house when she stepped aside.

"Why do you need a place to stay?" Billy asked after I dropped my things in Tim's room.

"I can't be around my parents right now."

"They're back?"

"I wish they weren't." I ran my hand through my hair. "I'm sorry, but I really want to get some sleep and get this day as far behind me as I can. I can tell ya in the mornin' before I go see Tim, okay?"

Billy and Mindy wished me a good night, allowing me to take refuge in Tim's room.

I buried myself under his covers, not bothering to change into sleep clothes. My eyes landed on the picture frame he had on his bedside table. I was so embarrassed when he showed it to me because I didn't expect Tim to be sentimental. It was a photo of us from the summer I stayed in Dillon. I set a timer and everything so we could take a cute photo of us by the pool. Right before the shutter went off, Tim started kissing the side of my face and made me laugh, catching my reaction forever in a photo.

A small smile appeared on my face as I reached out, one finger pressing to the glass just over Tim. I hoped we'd go back to being that carefree and happy when he was free from prison. I wanted it so bad.

I tucked my hand back under me and closed my eyes. I took a long breath and rubbed my face on the pillow. The slightest scent of Tim surround me and lulled me into a comfortable sleep where everything from that day disappeared, leaving me in a void of dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry about Skeeter. He's fine. Her parents suck, but they're not totally heartless.


	24. Readjustin'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim gets out on parole, but he's not quite the same Tim.

"Tim has a parole hearing?" I folded my arms over my chest. "I thought he was getting out on good behavior."

Billy ran his hand down his face. "It's gonna help the hearing. He needs people to speak on his behalf... tell the judge or whatever about his character."

"A character witness."

"Yeah. Coach and Buddy Garrity are gonna help. I am, too."

I frowned. "Are you sure that's a good idea?" I gave Stevie a toy. "Tim is mad at you and you have a streak for fuckin' things up."

"I have to, Cat. He's my brother and I love him." Billy's lower lip trembled and his eyes teared up. "I've gotta do my part."

A long breath slipped past my lips. "Well, I'm gonna be a character witness, too."

"Really? You wanna do that?"

"I love him, too, Billy. There's a lot I'll do for him. Tellin' people who Tim actually is is something I do regularly." I grinned at Little Riggins. "What do I need to do to guarantee I speak for him." 

* * *

Tim kept his head down during the majority of the hearing. He barely looked at any of us when we walked in, taking a seat in the many chairs stationed behind him and Billy.

I chewed on my lip while Billy struggled through his written speech. He finally opted to say how Tim needed to be with his family and his son needed to know his uncle. It was better than everything else he planned to say. Sweet and simple was Billy's forte.

Coach Taylor stood up next, immediately impressing the panel patiently waiting for us to finish talking. He always knew what to say about his football players and it was no different for his graduated players. It brought a few tears to my eyes when he stood firm on his belief that Tim's mistake wasn't a true representation of the man in front of them. Truer words had never been spoken.

The man in charge looked at me. "Miss Barton, I believe you're next."

I stood and quietly thanked him. My eyes shifted toward Tim to see him looking my way, so I smiled before I gazed at the men and women waiting. Tim Riggins was gonna get out of there if it was the last thing I did for him.

"I'm guessin' y'all have a paper in front of you that tells you everything you could possibly know about what Tim Riggins has done in his life. The only thing you can't possibly know is who he is and I can assure you that the Tim sittin' there is very different from the Tim on paper.

"He takes care of the people around him in ways you wouldn't expect. He will sacrifice himself to protect friends and family without battin' an eye." Billy's head lowered. "He's been willing to set aside his dreams to be my support system when no one else would.

"Tim Riggins is so much more than this mess up; so much more than most of the people walkin' outside these walls. All I ask, all I'm beggin' is for you to let him prove himself. Give him the chance to be the Tim Riggins we know." I held my hands out to include all of us in that room. 

I said another thank you and sat down. I smiled at Mr. Taylor when he reached over to pat my shoulder. I looked to Tim again and saw him look toward the front with a soft smile on his lips. At least I made him smile if the hearing went to hell.

Buddy interrupted the man speaking, leaving all of us frozen. The entire room fell silent as he started talking about Tim and his short relationship with Lyla while she was dating Jason. I resisted hiding my face in my hands. Thankfully, Buddy turned it all around, promising Tim would have an honest job at his bar. Buddy Garrity surprised us all that day. 

* * *

Everything in the world brightened a few weeks later when Billy came home with Tim trailing behind him. I passed Stevie over to Mindy before rushing over to Tim. The front door shut as I jumped into his arms, kissing him hard and running my fingers through his newly trimmed hair.

"Welcome home, Tim Riggins." I kissed the spot in front of his ear. "I love you."

He said it back quietly before kissing me like I was his last lifeline. Billy and Mindy no longer existed. It was just us until the front door opened again and Becky walked in.

"You're back."

Tim placed me back on the floor but kept his arm around me. "Yeah." He was subdued again.

Becky tried talking to him more, but Tim only gave her quick responses. It was more than he was giving Billy although I wished he'd cheer up a little more. Becky didn't do anything wrong from what I knew. 

I rubbed Becky's shoulder when he ended the conversation and went into his room. She looked upset, so I soothed her saying he needed time to adjust being back home. It seemed to be enough to satisfy her for a little while.

I glanced at Billy on my way over to Tim's room. He looked happy to have his brother home while he talked to Mindy about throwing a little party for him that evening. He was trying to do right by Tim, though I didn't think a party was the best way to do that. He needed to give Tim time.

Tim was sitting on the edge of his bed, petting Skeeter when I walked in. Skeeter was on his back and watching Tim with the most loving eyes while he got his belly rubbed. I smiled gently, widening it when Tim smiled over at me.

I sat beside him and brushed his hair away from his face. "Are you doin' okay, Tim?"

He closed his eyes and savored my touch. He didn't answer me.

"I'm here to help if you want it... if you need it."

Tim wrapped his arms around me and made me lie down with him on his bed. Skeeter jumped off and settled on the floor. He held me close, not letting me move even though I had no interest in leaving.

"I already have a few projects from school this semester." I nuzzled my head against his chest, my fingers playing with the top button of his plaid shirt. "I'm thinkin' of doin' one of my photo projects on Dillon. I want to show off what this town cares about and since football season is back in session, I want to take advantage of it."

"Sounds fun."

"I'd love to take photos on the property when you feel up to it. I haven't had much time to do anything for fun with classes."

Tim ran his hand up and down my back. 

I resituated myself, leaning over Tim and caressing his face as I pressed my lips to his. "Are you okay, Tim? Do you need some time alone for a little bit? I don't want to overwhelm you or anything, so I'll step out for however long you need."

Tim's mouth molded against mine in a slow kiss, both of his hands on my face. I sighed when he pulled away, my heart full having him back in my arms again. I missed him so much.

"I need you."

"Okay," I nodded as I kissed him. "Then I'll stay here."

We kissed again before I tangled myself in his limbs. We stayed there until Mindy knocked on the door to ask us to come out for the party Billy put together. 

Tim sighed before getting up and tugging me behind him.

He didn't talk to very many people there. Tim mingled with a few people, drinking a beer, and catching my gaze from across the room. His eyes didn't show any of the happiness he forced on his face for guests. Tim lingered around the back door after Billy had him blow out some candles on a cheap store-bought cake.

I was on the verge of getting him away from the party when Becky meandered up to him. She said something to him and the first words out of his mouth had her face contorting in hurt. A few more words were spoken before he walked out into the yard and sat in a lawn chair.

"Are you okay?" I asked as I joined Becky, staring at the back of Tim's head.

"Tim's being an ass."

"Everyone is crowdin' him. We've gotta give him some time, Becks."

"He basically told me to be a stripper."

I raised an eyebrow. "Why would he say that?" 

She looked guilty. "Um... I've been waitressing at the... the Landing Strip."

"Excuse me? You're in high school, Becky."

"It's good money," she said. "And I like it there."

I put my hands on her shoulders. "You shouldn't be workin' there with the number of sleazy men who inhabit that building." I held my finger up when she started to speak. "I am well aware that both of the Riggins like to pop in there sometimes. That's not my point. You only make money there because you wear almost nothin' and I know Luke won't be happy when he finds that out. You've got to quit working there, Becks. If you don't, men less honorable than Tim Riggins will call you somethin' worse."

She looked down but made no promise to quit.

I sighed, repeated that she had to quit, and walked out to Tim. He barely looked my way when I squatted in front of him.

"You wanna get out of here, Riggins?"

He smiled, looking more like himself. "Please."

I stood up enough to press our mouths together. "I'll meet you at your truck."

Tim nodded, standing and walking to the gate.

Casually, I walked inside the house and snuck Tim's keys in my pocket. I lied when Skeeter followed me outside, saying he needed to go to the bathroom. We didn't come back inside.

Tim drove us out to his property, parking far from any disturbances to allow us to climb in the truck bed and stare at the stars. We didn't speak. There wasn't a need to. Skeeter understood the need for peace and curled up at our feet for a puppy nap.

I kissed Tim's cheek. "I love you, Tim."

He turned his head so he could leave a few kisses on my lips. "I love you, too."

The two of us spent the night in the back of his truck. It wasn't the most comfortable night of sleep, but it was quiet and what Tim needed. I would have done it all over again for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was more bothered by how quiet and subdued Tim was once he got out of prison than when he went in.


	25. A Long Way From Texas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a snag in the relationship.

I got a phone call from Billy in the middle of the night. His voice was strained and he struggled to tell me that Tim drove off after a fight they had at the Landing Strip.

I rubbed my forehead, sitting up in Tim's bed. "Do you know where he went?"

"No. I need your help, Cat."

"I'll go check around Dillon. You get home and get yourself together. Tim's gonna be okay."

"He hates me."

Sighing, I gathered up my jacket and keys to my cheap little car I traded my BMW for, not giving my parents the satisfaction of taking it away from me. "Billy, he went to prison for you, for your family. He loves you more than you know. Tim's just mad, so let him be mad. The more you force him to forgive you, the more he's gonna resist."

Billy went quiet for a few seconds, probably trying not to cry again. "You're right. You're right. Let me know when you find him."

I hung up and got into my car, Skeeter piling in with me. He was happy to go for a little drive. He didn't even know his favorite person would be at the end of it.

The first place I checked was the bar. His truck wasn't there and all of the doors were locked tight. I checked my house and all of his other usual places. He wasn't even at the property. My last option was the Sproles' house. His truck was parked in the yard and the camper door was wide open.

Skeeter bolted right inside, causing Tim to peer out at me as I walked up.

"Billy called me askin' if I could find ya," I said, standing at the bottom step. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." He sipped his beer.

Skeeter sat at Tim's feet and gazed up at him like he was the best thing to happen in his short dog life.

"My parents are gone again, so if you want a place to stay without bringin' Cheryl's wrath on you, you can stay there." I leaned against the camper. "I won't tell anyone where you are. You can hide out as long as you need."

"I'm gonna go work in Alaska once my parole ends."

The night air stilled with my heart. Skeeter laid his head down on his paws.

"That's a long way from Texas."

"Yeah."

"Okay." It pained me to speak. "If that's what you think you need to do... I won't stop you. Just know you always have a place here in Dillon." 

I turned my back to Tim, scampering back to my car. Skeeter hopped in without me calling his name. I didn't look at Tim as I backed out of the yard.

Halfway down the road from the Sproles' place, I pulled off to the side because I couldn't see through the filter of tears over my eyes. I put my head against the steering wheel, taking deep breaths to calm myself down. 

If Tim was really going to Alaska, my confidence in our relationship was dwindling. I didn't want him to go there, but I didn't want to stop him if he thought it was his best choice. 

I didn't want to deal with Billy when I got back to the house, so I told him that he was okay and ducked into Tim's room. Skeeter curled up at my stomach when I laid down. Neither of us slept well that night. 

* * *

Skeeter and I were walking through Dillon when a voice I hadn't heard in so long grabbed my attention. Tyra Collette pulled up in her truck next to me, a bright smile on her face. She got out of the vehicle to give me a hug.

"Your hair is brown!" I said, carefully grabbing a lock of it. "You look amazin'!"

"Thanks, Cat. You're lookin' pretty good, too!"

I smiled. "I'm so glad you're here."

Tyra looked down at Skeeter. "Is this little guy yours?" She patted his head.

"Skeeter. Tim adopted him, named him. Now I'm takin' care of him."

She stood up straight. "Where is Tim? You two still goin' strong?"

I shrugged. "He's probably workin' at Buddy's bar right now. I think we're still together although I haven't heard from him in like two days."

"What happened?"

I explained what happened at the Landing Strip and when I found him at the Sproles' house. The more I told her, the more her mouth straightened into a thin line. It didn't make me feel any better about the situation.

"Can you show me where he works? I'll drive."

"Sure, I guess."

The drive there was short, but we filled each other in on the more positive parts of our lives, Skeeter poking his head out the passenger window to feel the breeze. I was glad to hear Tyra was flourishing in college after all the hard work she put in during high school. I was proud of her.

Tyra parked and walked into Buddy's with purpose. Skeeter watched the door with me after she disappeared inside waiting to see what was going to happen. She wasn't in there for long. Tyra strolled out of there like she was the mayor of Dillon and patted my leg when she climbed back into the truck.

"I'm gonna talk some sense back into that boy for ya. By this evenin', he'll put Alaska far out of his head and he'll come to your doorstep apologizin' for being an ass."

I chuckled. "Thanks, Tyra. You might wanna tell him I'll be at his house and not mine."

"What the hell happened with your house?"

Once again, I explained my reasoning for leaving my house and my desire to stay far from it when my parents could come back whenever I least expect it. I was just waiting for Tim to build that house so I could get my stuff out of my room and forever leave my parents' house behind. That only happening if Tyra was able to get through to Tim.

"Shit, Cat. You can stay with me and Mom if you ever need to. I know Mom misses having people in the house with her." Tyra brushed her hair back. "Let's go get Julie and have a girls morning before I talk to your boyfriend. You could use it."

I nodded and she took off to the Taylors'. 

* * *

Having a morning with Tyra and Julie was exactly what I needed. I'd missed getting to be with both of them. Sometimes Julie and I would get together, but she was dealing with her own stuff when it came to Matt and school. We didn't get a lot of time together. Tyra coming back for a little while brought me back to our days in high school. 

While Tyra had her chat with Tim, I had a photoshoot with a family wanting some Christmas photos. They were having a hard time finding a photographer to take their photo so close to the holidays, so I happily volunteered. I didn't charge them an arm and a leg for it either. I understood the stress of getting a Christmas card ready in time to send out and I didn't want to be another photographer that disappointed them. If they liked the photos, I had a better chance of getting hired by them.

I worked tirelessly through the afternoon to get them edited and sent over to the family. Then I rolled right into some homework. I was exhausted when I finally bid Mindy and Billy goodnight, taking refuge in Tim's room.

I collapsed on his bed and bundled up under the covers. I held a pillow close to my chest and closed my eyes. The last thing I remembered was Skeeter hopping onto the bed and curling up at the bend of my knees.

My body jerked awake when I heard the bedroom door shut and when Skeeter leaped off the bed. I sleepily checked the time on the alarm clock to see it was nearing 2 a.m. I sat up and looked at the door. I was surprised to see Tim there, rubbing Skeeter's belly.

Tim looked at me. He set his bag down. "I'm sorry."

Nodding, I pulled my knees up to my chin. I blinked away the tears trying to make themselves known. God, I owed Tyra.

He sat down on the edge of his bed, his eyes lingering on the picture of us on the table before meeting my gaze. "I shouldn't have told you about Alaska like I did... without talkin' to you." His hair fell in his face as he stared at the sheets. "I'm not goin'. I didn't really want to. I was mad."

"I know you were. What did Tyra say to you?"

"She mostly told me I've been a selfish idiot. She made a lot of sense and I'm really sorry, Catherine."

"Does this mean you're not mad at Billy anymore?"

A half smile. "No, but I'm gonna work on it. He is my brother after all."

"Are... Are we okay?"

Tim nodded. "If you don't hate me."

I took a shaky breath. "Never."

Tim took that as his invitation to kick off his boots and crawl into bed. As if he was testing the waters, he gently kissed my forehead to gauge my reaction. Of course, I didn't mind the touch. My eyes closed the second his lips touched my skin. Two days without seeing him, touching him, or hearing him were horrible. I couldn't sleep and I was a nervous wreck not knowing if he wanted anything to do with me anymore.

"Please don't leave me like that again," I whispered, putting my forehead against his. "I-I didn't know if you were okay... if you were takin' care of yourself. I didn't know if you still loved me."

His arms enveloped me as he guided me to lie down with him. Tim brushed my hair behind my ear, his eyes studying every curve and angle on my face. "I'm sorry," he said. "I love you. I never stopped."

Nodding, I tucked my head under his chin and started fiddling with his State ring that fell out of my shirt.  A few unneeded tears slipped out my eyes that I wiped away before he noticed. I was tired of crying both happy and sad tears. Tim made me feel more than ever, turning me into a mess when good and bad things happened. I wouldn't take it back, but I needed to get control over my emotions again.

His hand covered both of mine and he kissed the top of my head. "I'm gonna start workin' on that house and we're gonna move in together – just us and Skeeter. After Christmas, I'm startin'."

"Can I help?"

"Yeah."

I left a ghost of a kiss on his chest. "I'm glad you're home."

His arms tightened. "Me too."

It felt so good finally sleep through the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a bit longer to get out today. We had some puppy supply shopping to do today because Friday we add to our little family! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	26. Do Ya Wanna?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More fluff than anything between Cat and Tim.

A few days went by. Tim and I found ourselves sitting with Julie, Matt, and Tyra for lunch. That was when we learned Matt proposed to Julie over the weekend. I hadn't realized they were back together again although I should have known with how often Julie seemed to talk about him. I was a little distracted.

I stared at the ring Matt gave her. "So this was your grandma's engagement ring?"

"Uh, yeah." Matt smiled at Julie. "She really wanted Julie to have it."

"It's beautiful," I said, passing Julie's hand to Tyra. "It's simple, classic. Perfect for you, Jules."

"Thanks, Cat," she grinned. She grabbed Matt's hand with her right and squeezed. My heart warmed when they shyly glanced at each other.

I sat back into the crook of Tim's arm, one of my hands resting lazily on his thigh. "When are you plannin' on havin' the wedding?"

Julie shrugged. "We're not sure. We haven't had time to talk about anything yet. My parents have been difficult. We couldn't tell anyone until they accepted it."

I laughed. "I bet your dad was as pleasant as always."

"Totally."

I chuckled and zeroed in on Tim's hand toying with my hair. I turned my head to meet his gaze, suddenly wanting to bury my face into his neck as affection filled my body. Instead, I grinned and kissed his shoulder. One corner of his mouth turned up.

Julie and Tyra talked about school, me chiming in a couple of times about my online courses. Tim and Matt reminisced about high school while explaining their plans for the future, Tim sharing his idea for a house. It felt so good to have us all together again.

I noticed Matt's eyes glance at Tim's State ring I started fiddling with while observing the conversations. He met my gaze, causing me to smile. It took long enough for someone to notice it and for someone to put together its meaning with us out of high school. Matt smiled back.

"Look at us," Tyra said. "You two are engaged." She looked at me and Tim. "You two are on your way down the same path and I'm halfway through college."

I smiled. "We sure are somethin'."

We all clinked our drinks together. Tim kissed the side of my head before taking a drink and rolling into a conversation with Tyra. Julie's smile broadened as she squeezed Matt's hand again.  

* * *

Tim woke me up when he came home late from work. I turned over, blinking my eyes open as he got ready to take a shower. A smile came on my face when he leaned over to kiss my mouth. He whispered an apology for waking me up, but I silenced him with another kiss. My hands rubbed his chest and shoulders while sitting up more to give attention to his neck and jawline.

"You gotta let me shower, Cat," he said, not pushing me away from his skin. "I smell like the bar."

I hummed and pressed our lips together. "I don't care."

Tim chuckled, taking my face between his hands. "I know you don't, but I do. I'd rather only smell you."

Nodding, I let Tim go. "Don't bother gettin' dressed, Tim."

"Wasn't plannin' on it."

I wiggled my fingers as he left his room with a cheeky grin. The nearest pillow was wrapped up in my arms as I curled into a ball. My eyes closed, but I didn't fall back asleep. I stayed in that position until Tim came back.

As soon as the bed dipped from his weight, I latched onto him, causing him to chuckle. Once again, my hands roamed his torso. His skin was warm and a little damp from his shower. His hair was almost black and let a few water droplets fall on my face. I didn't care at all.

Boldly, I made him lie on his back so I could straddle his waist and leave kisses all over his neck and chest. "I'm so glad you're home," I muttered between every touch of his skin. "I hated goin' to bed without you."

Tim made me kiss his lips. "I love you."

I nodded against his lips as I rubbed up against him. I couldn't resist doing it again when Tim released a shaky breath. I felt exhilarated knowing I did that to him. Taking my time, I explored each way I could leave him a mess under me. All was cut short by a knock on the door.

At that point, I was no longer clothed and Tim was far from composed.

"Who the hell is knockin' this late," he growled, hips shifting.

I kissed him to block out the moan I wanted to let out. "Don't answer. Just act like we're sleepin'."

Tim helped me pull his covers over us, kissing me again. I buried my face into his chest and moved against him a few times. He grabbed my head, pushing it against him as he attempted to fight his body's reaction. I snickered and kissed his skin. We stilled when the bedroom door opened. We should have locked it.

Whoever thought it was a good idea to peek in so late at night didn't say anything. They seemed to stare for a few seconds and then shut the door back. We waited a few minutes before moving again.

I sat up. "Who was it?"

Tim reached out to grab my hips. "It looked like Billy. He must've heard me in the shower or somethin'. Maybe checkin' to see if I'm still here."

I nodded, running my fingers along his stomach. "I'm gonna lock the door so that doesn't happen again, okay?"

"Yes, please."

Quietly, I went over to the door and turned the lock. I waited for a second to hear if Billy was still awake. Once I was satisfied we wouldn't be interrupted again, I scampered back to Tim. I climbed onto him. Tim flipped me onto my back, telling me we weren't going to play around much longer. I kissed him hard to say I was content with it.

It took us a little while before we finally fell asleep. 

* * *

The day before Christmas Eve, Tim and I took Skeeter to the property to let him run around and play. We set up chairs on the hill and watched the clouds roll through. Skeeter barked as he ran around us.

"I think we're gonna need another dog," I said, taking the can of beer Tim handed me. "Skeeter could use a friend."

Tim pulled the tab on his can and took a sip. "We can arrange that."

I bounced my leg while I studied the view. "This'll look real nice through a window." I tapped my fingernails against my unopened drink.

"Living room or bedroom?"

"Both." I could see Tim rearranging the house in his mind. A small smile grew on his face before he nodded.

A few birds chirped by and put Skeeter in a frenzy. I turned my head to watch our little dog chase them. His bark echoed across the hills as he disappeared into a couple of trees. I watched his little head come over the hill as he tried jumping up the tree. I giggled and rested my head against the back of the chair.

The sound of something tinging against my beer can made me look at it. I stared at the can for a moment and brought my eyes to Tim. A full smile was on his lips as he watched me.

I secured the can between my legs to pick up the ring sitting on top. There was a single, small white diamond set in a sterling silver band. It was simple and the prettiest piece of jewelry I ever laid my eyes on.

My beer can fell on the ground as I got up and nearly broke Tim's chair as I tackled him to the grass. His beer rolled down the hill, but he was preoccupied with my lips all over his face. I could feel him smiling when I captured his lips in a long kiss. I said a soft yes between each kiss that followed.

Tim had me sit up so he could take the ring from my hand and put it on my finger. My eyes wouldn't leave it as it settled perfectly on my ring finger. I laughed and took his mouth again. He fell back on the grass again, his hands in my hair.

Eventually, our kisses slowed to a stop, allowing me to cuddle up to his side. He grabbed my newly jeweled hand and twisted the ring a few times.

"Did Matt and Julie inspire you?" I asked, kissing his cheek.

"No. I talked to Tyra about it back when I was being an idiot. She helped me pick it out that day before I came back home. Billy helped pay for it."

"Billy did that for ya?"

"He asked me what he needed to do to apologize that night. I told him I was gonna marry you and he offered to help me out. He's also gonna help with the house."

I squeezed his hand and closed my eyes to listen to Tim's soothing heartbeat. My head rose and fell with every calm breath he took. It felt amazing to be in that single moment.

"Wanna fool around in your truck?" I finally asked, gazing at my ring.

Tim laughed and moved to hover over me. "Why the truck? Here's just fine."

I put our lips together. "Okay."

He smiled before kissing the palm of my left hand. My lips were next. I grinned into the kiss and tangled my fingers in his hair. Tim deepened the kiss in turn.

Skeeter didn't come back to us until we called him as we walked back to Tim's truck. He leaped up to lick our joined hands before climbing into the seat. Tim kissed me once before helping me into the truck, shutting the door for me. Skeeter curled up next to me, letting out a big sigh. He was out before we got off the property.

Tim and I met gazes and smiled while we left the property behind for the day. Our property where we would build our house to start our family together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Six more chapters after this!


	27. Work to Do (BONUS)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim starts working on the house.

I went with Tim and Skeeter to the property where the frame of the house sat on the hill. It didn't look like much in the setting sun. But it stood as a warm reminder of the future; a hint of what was to come.

A rare Texas snow delayed Tim in January, but he started working with Billy as soon a clear, warm day came along. I didn't get to help much once the semester began, which Tim was incredibly understanding. He invited me to sit nearby and study anyway, which I took the offer every time.

Tim tugged me toward him after he parked near the house. His lips attached to mine shortly before he let me and Skeeter out of the truck. He went to the trunk and pulled out a bag. His eyes were brighter in the soft sunlight.

"Where ya thinkin' of settin' it up?" I grabbed another bag out of the truck bed. It was heavier than I initially thought. I readjusted it in my arms.

He kissed my forehead and pulled me behind him. Tim led me up the porch steps into the wood maze. He brought me into a big room – the one we deemed the bedroom – and set his bag down. "Might as well set up in the room we'll be spendin' a lot of time in," he said, pulling me close.

I nodded. My face was warm and my insides danced. I could feel Tim's underlying meaning post-wedding. Tim Riggins liked sex, but I didn't expect him to want it more when kids came up in discussion. He turned me to goo each time he mentioned it. It was like the ring on my finger flipped a switch.

Tim started pulling the tent out of its bag, laying the pieces out as he'd need them. I worked on airing up the tiny mattress I carried wondering how one of us would fit on it let alone two.

Tim and I met stares long enough to smile. I loved him so much.

Skeeter zoomed around the house while we set up our sleeping quarters for the night. He eventually tired out and laid on the porch. He watched us work, perking his ears up when I giggled.

Tim was lying in the tent, his boots hanging out of the entrance. He angled himself diagonally across the tent and grinned when he fit.

"You're just too tall, Riggins." I motioned for him to get out so I could put the blow-up mattress in. "You're gonna barely fit on this."

He wrapped me up in his arms and tilted my head up to kiss me. "I don't care 'cause I'm sharin' with the prettiest girl around."

I hummed against his lips and climbed into the tent. "I guess we outta get to bed, huh?"

Tim chuckled. "It's not even 7, Cat. But if you've got another suggestion in mind, I'd love to hear it."

"Not sure how well that'll work in this tiny thing." I ran my fingers along the fabric. "But I'm all right with tryin'." I laid down on my side, propping my head on my hand. My tongue passed through my lips and I giggled.

Tim crawled into the ten, lying down in front of me. The mattress prevented us from having any space between us – not that we minded. Tim grabbed my hip and pulled me flush against him. I grinned.

Our lips touched gently, Tim's hand moving into my hair. I smiled against his lips. He pulled away to kiss my forehead and then wrapped me up in a hug. I nuzzled my face against his shoulder.

"You pick a day yet?" Tim asked, kissing the side of my head.

"I know I don't wanna wait until I graduate," I said, looking at his face. "That'd be too far away."

"You realize we already live like we're married."

"Well, yeah." I tapped his ring finger. "But we'll have visual and legal proof we're together."

Tim grinned and cupped the side of my face. A soft "yeah" left his lips before he kissed my nose.

"Fall would be nice," I said. "Before Halloween maybe. Or after." I fiddled with the top button of Tim's shirt. "That's less than a year away and fall is always pretty. It might be cool enough by then, so the leaves will be changin'."

"Whatever ya want, Barton. It's your wedding."

"Our wedding, Tim. I know they say it's the bride's day, but it takes two to get married. I want you involved in the decisions. You deserve input."

"All right." He ran his finger down my arm. "I don't want somethin' like Billy and Mindy's wedding."

"Okay. I don't mind avoidin' that. Somethin' small and simple is nice." I kissed him. "Anything else you want?"

"You."

"Cute," I said, brushing his hair behind his ear. "As long as you're there, I will be, too."

"Good." Tim rolled me onto my back as he kissed me, successfully rolling both of us off the air mattress.

I laughed when the tent shifted with us. Tim kicked one of the poles and it fell over us. We both laughed as we found our way out of the mess.

"Should have brought a bigger tent," he said, fixing his hair. He combed through my hair, too. "Let me get it set up again."

I kissed him before untangling myself from the tent. I sat next to Skeeter and watched Tim fix it. A grin settled on my face as he walked over once it was set up again.

He sat down and wrapped his arms around my waist. "I love you."

"I love you," I replied, leaning my head on his shoulder.

The sun was no longer visible above the horizon, but there was a touch of light keeping the sky a gentle shade of pink. A few stars were in the sky. It was beautiful to be in that moment, in the calm of the dusk. 

* * *

A car door slammed, stirring me from my sleep. I snuggled closer to Tim and groaned when I heard the familiar sound of Billy's voice. He was speaking to someone else.

"Hey, Timmy!"

Tim sighed and struggled to wake up. He poked his head out of the tent door. My eyes lingered on the sunlight stretching across his bare shoulders.

"Didn't expect to see you here, Six," Tim said.

I poked my head out over Tim's shoulder. "Well, hello there, Jason Street."

He smiled at me. "I hear you're gonna marry this dummy."

I kissed the side of Tim's head. "Yeah." My smile was wide as I gazed at Tim. "I'm gonna marry him."

"It's about time someone made an honest man out of him," Jason said.

Billy nodded toward us. "Y'all get dressed so we can get to work."

"I am dressed," I said, tugging on the collar of Tim's shirt.

"If I know anything about you two, you're not."

I stuck my tongue out and winked before slipping back inside to slip on my jeans.

Tim zipped up the tent and sat on the mattress. He was still in his jeans from the day before – although left undone – but his torso was on display. He smirked when he caught me staring. "Too bad we've got company."

I tossed a t-shirt at him. "Too bad." I leaned close, almost kissing him but pulling away to climb out of the tent. 

I meandered over to Billy telling Jason about the house. Tim sauntered over soon after, buckling his belt as he did.

The four of us started working, finishing the framework for the first floor. Billy and Tim did the heavy lifting while Jason and I bolted the wood together.

"You gonna get this done before spring?" Jason asked. "It's supposed to rain a lot this year."

Tim brushed his hair back and studied the house. "I'll get close. If I keep workin' on it when I'm not at the bar, I'll only need to worry about the roof and some minor things."

"You're gonna work that much?"

Tim came up behind me and kissed the top of my head. "I've got help."

"And I'll make sure he gets plenty of sleep and eats well." I smiled at him.

"Yeah, I'm sure he eats real well," Billy teased with a raise of his eyebrows.

Tim pulled his brother into a headlock and told him not to talk like that around me. Billy shouted, failing to break away.

I giggled and leaned on the handle of Jason's chair. "What a guy."

"I bet Tim talks like that all the time, especially around you."

I shrugged. "You don't need to know, Street." I walked over to break up the brothers, pulling Tim away and giving him a chaste kiss. "Y'all better behave."

"Yeah, little brother."

I felt Tim flip off Billy when his hand went past my peripherals. I rolled my eyes and made Tim put his hand down. Turning around, I pointed at both of them. "You love each other. Y'all can fight when we're not buildin' a house. Let's all be kind."

"Brothers fight, Barton." Tim brought me back against his chest.

"I know y'all like to have little love fights, but we've got work to do."

The brothers muttered. Tim squeezed me a little.

Jason chuckled. "How do you do it, Cat?"

"The Riggins love me." I walked out of Tim's arms to pick up the nail gun. "They want to keep me happy."

"You bein' happy means Tim's happy," Billy said. "Tim keeps you happy so you'll go to bed with him."

"Dammit, Billy!"

I sighed when they started wrestling again. I looked at Jason. "Wanna grab lunch while they sort out their aggression?"

"Sounds great. Should we get them something?"

Tim had Billy pinned while Billy tried flipping them both over.

"Nah. I'll let Tim know where we pick and they can meet us later." I lead Jason to the makeshift ramp we made with extra wood. I glanced back at the house. "I'm glad they're play fighting again."

"How's Tim been since he got out?"

"You heard?"

"Billy updated me on the way over."

"Tim's gotten better since." I opened the door to Tim's truck and we worked together to get him in the seat. "He had a hard time when he first got out... said he was gonna leave for Alaska when he could. Tyra talked some sense into him. He cheered up after that."

Jason took my left hand and held it up. "Something tells me this had a part in helping Tim."

"Yeah, I think that's a good assumption."

"Congrats by the way."

"Thanks, Jason."

He let my hand go. "Tell me more about it on our way, 'kay?"

I saluted, shutting his door and climbing in on the driver's side. "Can ya text Tim for me? Let him know I'll call once we find a place to eat."

"Will do."

I put the truck in gear and we pulled off the property. The Riggins' goofy fight was long forgotten as we rode into town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of these last chapters are just fluff between Tim and Cat. I hope you don't mind. :)


	28. Reconciliation (BONUS)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another fluff chapter with a change between Cat and her dad.

We had to drive to the property the second we heard thunder. Finishing the house was taking longer than Tim hoped because Billy's time was limited with twins on the way, I was waist-deep in assignments, and we didn't have many people around to help us out.

Tim and I climbed onto the roof and rushed to cover it as best we could with a few tarps. As soon as lightning streaked across the sky, I made us get down. We took refuge inside the house, the walls covered in drywall. The upstairs wasn't nearly as finished.

I looked out the rectangle hole where Tim planned for a window. The rain fell and thunder rolled over the hills. The trees shook as the wind picked up speed. I sat on the wall with my legs hanging out of the house.

Tim stood behind me, his hands resting on my shoulders. My head fell back against his stomach as he squeezed the muscles around my neck.

"Is it supposed to be sunny tomorrow?" I turned my head to rub the tip of my nose along his arm.

"Maybe." He bent over me to look at my face upside down. "I'll be out here early if it's nice."

I tilted back to press a kiss to his mouth. "I can come help as soon as I finish my drawing for class. That is if you want me to."

Tim kissed me and ran his fingers along my throat. His lips soon replaced them.

"I'm gonna take that as a 'Yes, please help me work on our house, Cat.'"

"Please, Cat," he whispered in my ear as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Of course, Tim." I grabbed his arms. "I can't wait until it's done."

"A house to ourselves."

"Yeah, until you get me pregnant."

He laughed into my shoulder. "Sounds great, Barton."

"You won't get to call me that one of these days."

"Nope." He turned me around to face him and knelt down. Tim put his hands on my waist and kissed my knee. "I'll just have to call you Riggins."

"But that's what I call you."

"So there'll be two of us then."

I cradled his face and stared into his eyes. "Just the two of us," I sang softly before belting out the next line, leaning back and clenching my eyes shut.

Tim made me look at him so he could press a loving kiss on my mouth.

I hummed the melody against his lips to make him laugh. I kissed his cheek. "I'm so damn lucky to have you, Tim Riggins."

A gentle smile lit up his face as I brushed his hair with my fingers. "I'd say I'm luckier."

My cheeks flushed as he stood again and kissed my forehead. 

* * *

By the time May rolled around, the house was finished.

Tim and I stood out front to stare at it.

It was two levels, but still quaint. The porch wrapped around the perimeter with a sunroom on one side. Windows stretched across the front of the bottom floor while the second level only had two windows in the front. The door was bright red. All the windows had black shutters to match the grey siding. Tim made sure there was a two-door garage on one side of the house that attached to the gravel drive.

I wrapped my arms around Tim. "We have a home."

"We still need carpet and paint, but yeah, we do."

"You did it."

Tim stood in front of me. "We did it, Barton. This wouldn't have happened without you, ya know."

Standing on my toes, I gave Tim a kiss. "You could have done it without me, but I'm glad you didn't."

"You got anything goin' on for the next hour?"

"No, why?"

Tim hoisted me onto his shoulder and brought me inside. I laughed and smacked his butt once he walked into our bedroom.

"We don't even have furniture, Tim!" I shouted.

"But we have a bathtub."

"You're ridiculous."

He put me down just to pin me to the wall with a heated kiss. "Come on, Barton. We have a house to break in."

I pulled his hips closer to mine. "Here's fine." I helped him pull his shirt over his head. My lips hovered a breath away from his. "At least wait until we have plumbing before suggestin' the tub."

Tim worked on my jeans. "I'll keep that in mind."

Our lips met and I hummed as Tim lifted me higher so my legs could go around his waist.

Yeah, I was damn lucky. 

* * *

Neither of us had much furniture to move in once the house was finished on the inside. Tim only had his dresser and a side table – plus a few smaller items. We still had to get my things out of my parents' house.

They were home when Tim and I pulled up with his and Billy's trucks. Mom was livid when she caught a glimpse of the ring on my finger. Dad kept his hard gaze on Tim while I calmly explained why I was there. Dad was the one who agreed to let me grab my things. Mom decided to argue with him, causing us to move fast to get out of there.

My dad called Tim over once we were loaded up. I chewed on my lips as I watched them talk. I didn't feel any better when Tim came back to the trucks telling me Dad wanted to talk to me, too.

"Dad," I said once I was close. "You wanted to talk?"

"Are you happy?"

"Yes."

"Because of that boy?"

"Always because of him. He takes care of me... he loves me."

Dad sighed and rubbed his face. It was the first time I saw him break his façade. "Then love him better than we've loved you, Catherine."

Tears pricked at my eyes. "You loved me?"

"We always did and still do. We're not good at showing it. It's a wonder where you learned how to love others."

"I didn't want anyone to feel like I did."

"I'm sorry, Catherine." He glanced at Tim who stared at the clouds. "Never let him feel neglect. Never let your kids feel it either. It makes you bitter. Be a good wife."

Nodding, I wiped my eyes. "I can do that. Thank you, Dad."

"If you need help with the wedding or the house, use this." He handed me a credit card. "Your mother doesn't need to know."

I gazed at the man I never really knew and swallowed the lump in my throat. "Please come to the wedding. Mom, too. It's the first of November."

"We'll see." It was better than a flat decline.

I walked back to Tim's truck still wiping my face.

He kissed my lips and then my forehead. "You okay?"

"Yeah. Just surprised."

Tim looked at my dad and opened the truck door for me. "I'll see you at home. Drive safe."

"You, too." I kissed him. "See ya back at our house."

He smiled and shut the door. Tim lifted one hand toward my dad before getting into Billy's truck.

I left that house for the first time with a positive feeling toward my dad. It was strange but good. 

* * *

Thanks to my dad, Tim and I were able to snag a cheap loveseat from the Salvation Army after we dropped off the furniture we got from my parents' house.

Tim sprawled out on it once we got it inside. I smiled and laid on top of him, my head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my head.

"We live here now," I said. "This is our place."

He turned to look at the bare living room. "It doesn't look like much yet. We've got a few things to still get."

"There's no rush except on the Internet. I need it for homework."

"We'll get it this week."

I stared at Tim. "You made an amazing house, Tim. I'm excited to live with you – just us."

"No more interruptions." He kissed my lips slowly.

"We might wanna consider lockin' the front door more often." Our lips connected again. "Just watch. Billy's gonna walk in here one day without knockin' and find us preoccupied. Oh, God, what if Becky comes over?"

Tim chuckled and ran his fingers across my back. "We'll lock the door."

"Do you think we'll ever get tired of each other?"

"Nope. Never. I like you too much and I know you like me."

"Some might say I love ya."

He hummed as he kissed me again. "I think they'd say the same for me, Barton."

I climbed off Tim, scurrying to the front door and latching it. He chuckled as I crawled back on him and kissed up his torso as I lifted his shirt.

I gazed at him after he tugged it over his head, lying under me with a cheeky grin. "You're welcome to walk about here like this whenever I'm home," I sad as I ran my nose along his pecks and collarbone.

"I'd hate to distract you from your homework."

"I have an assignment coming up about the human body." I pressed my lips to his. "You'd be the perfect model, ya know. I'd get to stare at ya and get my homework done."

"If it'll make you happy." He bunched up hair at the back of my head as I kissed his throat.

"You always make me happy, Tim Riggins."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looking at the next four chapters, everything except the last two will be full of fluff. No real storytelling (sorta). Just moments between Cat and Tim. I hope that suffices. :)


	29. My Favorite Subject (BONUS)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a chapter full of fluff and Cat enjoying the way her man looks. :)

Becky and I sat in the sunroom eating some sandwiches I made up for us. Tim was working a short shift that day but he still wouldn't be home until late afternoon. I decided to spend my free time with Becky since Julie moved to Chicago with Matt and Tyra was back at school.

"What are you doing again this afternoon?"

I rolled my eyes. "Becks, I told you like five times already."

"Yeah, but I wanna hear it again."

Skeeter's tags jingled as he scratched his ear.

"I have to take photos that show off the human body in some creative way and Tim agreed to be my model. We're doin' the shoot this afternoon."

"Wow."

"You're datin' Luke, Becky."

"I know." She tossed a piece of turkey to Skeeter. "It's just... Tim is hot."

"Yeah. I know. And I'm the one marryin' him. Keep your eyes on Luke, okay? I'm not upset because all the girls in Dillon love him and I trust him. But you know better. You've got a perfectly handsome guy who loves you and treats you right."

Becky sighed and gave me a soft smile. "You're right."

I patted her arm and took a bite of my sandwich.

"Can I at least see one of the photos?"

"Oh my God, Becks," I laughed. "No. They're only for my class."

"And yourself."

"Duh." I sipped my sweet tea. "I'd be a fool if I didn't keep them for myself."

"Do you think you'll let him take a picture of you?"

I coughed. "Uh, I don't think so."

"Why not? That picture he keeps of you in his wallet – the one he took of you – is really good."

"How do you know about it? And I thought I told him not to put it in his wallet."

"It's cute he keeps it. I saw him lookin' at it when you were out. I asked about it and he told me the story. You look amazing in it."

"If I let Tim take photos of me, my memory card will fill up with boob and butt shots."

"Probably."

"If you plant the idea in his head, you won't get to come over to see Skeeter anymore," I said, chucking a chip at her.

Becky threw it back. It fell on the porch where Skeeter devoured it.

"I promise I won't say a word if you let me look at one photo. Only one and it can be of your choosing. The least sexy, if that's even possible."

"You're a deviant," I said. "You'll see one photo and that's it. And don't push your luck."

"Thanks, Cat," Becky smirked as she munched on her food. 

* * *

I hung up sheets in one of the empty rooms upstairs and opened the blinds to let natural light in. I also had a few remote flash stands just in case. I was dumping all my photos on my memory card onto my computer when Tim walked in.

He was still in what he wore for work: blue jeans with rips in the knees and a grey sleeveless shirt with "Dillon Panthers Football" printed on it.

He eyed the umbrella lights. "Why the umbrellas?"

I popped the card back into my camera and formatted it. "It's to help with lighting. Sometimes harsh shadows work and other times I need the light dispersed more for softer shots." I walked over to kiss him. My finger traced his jawline curiously. "When did you start growin' facial hair?" I knew he shaved, but I didn't know how quickly it seemed to grow.

Tim smiled. "A long time ago. I ran out of shaving cream yesterday."

"Wow." My palm rubbed his cheek. "It looks good. I like it."

"I'll keep that in mind."

I took his hand. "Thank you for doin' this for me. I'm sure it's probably weird and awkward."

"Nah. I know what I look like." He smirked. "Plus, you've seen me naked plenty of times. Half-naked is easy."

"Even though my professor and classmates will see some of them?"

"Doesn't matter to me."

"Well, I have about a thousand ideas floatin' around in my head – some for class and others for general aesthetic. We should get started before the outside light changes."

"Just tell me what to do, Barton."

"Kiss me."

He willingly obliged. "That was easy."

I stuck my tongue out before guiding him to stand in front of the black sheet. I rearranged the flashes and pondered what to do first.

With a stranger, I would have used words to tell my subject how to pose for each shot. With Tim, I didn't speak much at all. I positioned him with my hands, not that he minded. I put one hand in his front pocket while the other ever so slightly lifted the hem of his shirt to reveal his belt buckle and just a sliver of skin. I focused on the grip of his hand and then the relaxed nature of the other in his pocket.

I made him tilt his head one way to get a close shot of his neck and jawline. I had him relax in one shot and tense in the next. Another few photos I had him push his hair back as he looked off to the side, so I could focus on his hand and arm. I took a photo of every possible part of him and he had yet to remove his shirt.

When it finally came to that, I took continuous shots of Tim pulling it over his head and tossing it aside. I couldn't resist kissing him after I pulled him closer to the window.

He put one hand in his back pocket at my request, letting the natural light hit the high points on his bent arm. I crossed his other arm across his chest and rested his hand on his shoulder. He turned his head toward the dark side of the frame and I took a few photos. I liked the pose a lot, but it felt like something was missing. An idea popped in my head.

"Don't move, okay?" I walked over to him and undid his belt. I watched his eyes shift toward my hands. "Trust me. Will they stay if they're undone?"

"Yeah."

I nodded. "Are you okay with this?"

He turned to kiss my head. "You're fine."

I undid his pants, letting his underwear peek over the waistline. I kissed his lips before turning his head back and taking photos again. It was much better than the others. I focused on the muscles of his arm resting across his chest and the tendons in his neck as he looked to the side.

"You can relax," I told him as I put his pants back in order for him because I wanted to.

He took my left hand and pressed it flat against his chest. "You should put your hand in some," he suggested.

"This is about you though."

"No, it's about different parts of the body, right?" I nodded. "Then use your hand. I bet it looks nice with mine."

I glanced at my hand, his fingers wrapped around my wrist. My ring stood out and made my hand look soft compared to Tim's. "Okay."

I let my camera hang from my neck while I positioned Tim's hand over mine. His fingers settled across the back of my hand. I smiled at the soft contrast between our hands and the firmness of his chest under them. 

"Have you always had an eye for this?" I snapped a few photos.

"I don't know. I just think about what I'd like to look at."

After I quit taking photos, Tim took my hand and put it against his cheek. He kept his hand over mine and the corner of his mouth went up. His eyes told me to take the shot, so I did – though at an awkward angle because I didn't want to mess up what he posed.

"This isn't leadin' up to you takin' photos of me, is it?" I pushed the shutter button as Tim licked his lips, our hands no longer against his face.

"No, but that sounds like fun."

I shook my head and had him use both hands to push back his hair, his back to the window. I took a deep breath as my eyes followed the curve of his back. 

He closed his eyes and yawned. We needed to wrap up for both our sakes.

"Close your eyes again," I said, lifting his chin up. My lips connected with his jaw before I stepped back and took more photos.

As the shoot went on, I had Tim show off various muscles in use. When my brain started thinking about things not pertaining to the assignment, we called it quits. I set my camera beside my laptop and leaned back against the wall.

Tim sat beside me. "You okay?"

I nodded and rested my head on his shoulder after kissing it. "Thank you again."

"Anytime."

Snuggling into his side, I closed my eyes and drew shapes on his chest. "You make a very good model, Tim. Almost too good."

He chuckled. "Thanks. I want you to do well on the project."

"I think my professor will be too distracted to see any mistakes."

"When do I have the pleasure of takin' pictures of you?"

"Half-naked ones? Yeah, probably never. I don't want them gettin' out."

Tim nudged my head with his nose. "They would only be for me. No one else will get to see them."

"Until you use one as your phone background."

"I wouldn't use one that shows off anything."

I left a gentle kiss on his lips. "Maybe some other time." My pointer finger traced his jaw and chin. "I need to eat and think about somethin' other than you bein' ridiculously sexy. Me half-naked in front of you isn't gonna help."

Tim's eyes told me he wanted to suggest having sex to get it out of my system, but his lips didn't utter the words. He kissed the end of my nose. "What do you wanna eat?"

"Put a shirt on and we can go grab some Chinese food. I'm cravin' it."

"I'll meet you at the truck."

My eyes stayed on Tim as he left me alone in the room. I nibbled on my lower lip and smiled. I gazed at my laptop and camera. Editing would have to come later, maybe after dinner when I cooled off some.

Cooling off did not come easily when Tim walked out of the house freshly showered and his fingers combing through his wet hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is again a chapter that isn't super important to the story, but I wanted a photoshoot with Cat and Tim. Yeah, it didn't have to be sexy, but we all know that Tim would love it and Cat would have a great time taking the photos. :) I hope you enjoyed! Thank you!


	30. I'm Gonna Marry You (BONUS)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding! :D

 I was torn from my dreams by Skeeter's bark and a couple of sounds meant to silence him. Tim sat up on alert as soon as he heard the voices. The morning sun peeked through our blinds.

Tim crawled out of bed to grab a defensive weapon and some pants when our door flew open. Tyra, Julie, Lyla filed in.

I pulled the sheets over my chest while Tim turned away and abruptly pulled his pants up.

"How the hell did you three get in here?" Tim growled once he was decent.

Tyra waved toward me. "Uh, a key. We've gotta get Cat ready for the bachelorette party."

"In the morning? Aren't they supposed to happen at night after the rehearsal dinner?"

"As your Maid of Honor, I've decided we're goin' to make sure everything is set and ready before rehearsal."

"I would prefer not doin' anything until it's necessary." I covered my head with my pillow when I laid back down.

"She'll be up soon," Tim said. "Now, please leave."

"Embarrassed Tim?" Lyla smirked. "It's nothing we haven't seen."

Julie held up her hand. "Uh, I haven't."

I groaned. "Get out!"

"We'll be in the kitchen!" Tyra sang as the three women left.

Tim immediately locked the door and came back to bed in a huff.

I played with his hair. "I'm sorry. I didn't know they'd barge in like that. I didn't even know they were plannin' on doin' stuff before rehearsal."

"I wasn't ready to put on pants." He looked at me. "How do they have a key?"

"I might have told Becky where the spare was. Tyra probably weaseled it out of her."

"We're either movin' it or gettin' rid of it."

Guilt crept into my facial expression seeing Tim aggravated. I kissed his cheek. "I'll take care of it today, okay?"

Tim sighed and gathered me in his arms. "No, don't worry about it. We'll do somethin' about it later." His head fell on my shoulder. "So much for a quiet mornin'. Didn't I build this house so we wouldn't be bothered?"

I chuckled. "We aren't usually. It's just a big occasion, ya know? And we both know this morning wouldn't have stayed quiet for long."

Tim trailed kisses across my shoulders and upper chest. "If you don't mind, I'm gonna make you late gettin' to your bridesmaids."

My hands were already working on getting his pants back off. "Okay. It's their fault they barged in here so early." I straddled Tim's waist and kissed him deeply.

He sat up, lips still on mine, and pulled the sheet away from us. His hands ran up and down my back before settling on my face. Tim pulled away to reach for the bedside table, but I stopped his hand.

"You sure?" His eyes searched mine.

"We're gettin' married tomorrow." I put a bit of his hair behind his ear. "If I get pregnant durin' this one time, it won't change how I look in the mornin'. We don't need to worry about it, Tim." I grinned and kissed him hard. My lips brushed against his as I spoke. "We might as well start tryin' now."

Tim didn't need any more convincing. 

* * *

Julie and Lyla were giggling to themselves when I skipped out of our room. Tyra's lips were turned up in a smirk.

"Maybe don't barge into our house again, yeah?" I crossed my arms. "I'll make sure to take even longer to get up."

"Somehow I don't think you'll mind it," Tyra replied. "Sounded like you had a good mornin'."

"We lock our door for a reason."

"If you lived with Billy and Mindy, how did you get away with having sex?" Julie asked.

I grabbed a glass of water and smirked. My eyes watched Tim as he came into the kitchen and sauntered into the kitchen. "There wasn't a reason to be quiet this mornin'."

Tim kissed my forehead and stood behind me to hug me. "Too bad you girls couldn't have been there."

I giggled as he kissed the side of my head. Tyra rolled her eyes. Lyla scrunched up her face and was more than happy to decline the idea. Julie covered her mouth to keep from laughing.

Sipping my water, I gazed at the girls. "So what are draggin' me out to do today against my will?"

"We're checkin' on the decorating and we're pickin' up your dress." Tyra ran her hand through her hair. "From there, who knows?"

"And you couldn't let us sleep in?"

"Would you have done much sleepin'?"

I frowned. "Surprisingly, yes."

Tim chuckled, making me scowl at him. "What? We both know that's not completely true, Barton."

"Today is the last day you can call her that," Julie said. "She's going to be a Riggins soon."

He grinned and hugged me tightly.

"Where are you going for the honeymoon?" Lyla smiled and tilted her head a little.

"Up in the mountains. My dad is tryin' to make up for not being around while I was growin' up, so he's lettin' us have their cabin for a little while. I don't think Mom knows or else she'd have a hissy fit about it."

"Is Tim gonna let you leave?" Tyra asked.

Tim's breath fanned over me as he brushed my hair over one shoulder. "You make me sound like a troll or somethin'."

I smiled at my friends. "What we do doesn't matter, okay? You three worry about a wedding and we'll worry about after." 

* * *

I tried to keep a smile on my face while the girls took me around town. But once it was time for rehearsal, I couldn't bring one onto my face – not a real one. I was struggling to keep my eyes open and to stay social for the sake of friends and family. Tim noticed something was wrong when we ran through the mock wedding. I didn't get a chance to tell him what was wrong.

Once I finished dinner, I snuck out to take a walk alone around the church. Sure, I was ecstatic to see so many people there wanting to support us and our marriage, but it was running me down fast. I prayed the wedding would go by in the blink of an eye for the sake of my mind and poor Tim who'd have to deal with me afterward.

The girls stopped me when I tried making a beeline toward Tim as I strolled back inside. They were adamant to get me out of there and to wherever the party was going to be.

I held my hands up to stop them from speaking and closed my eyes for a second. I released a breath. "Please let me see Tim for a little bit."

"We've gotta go, Cat," Tyra insisted.

"No, I need to be alone with Tim. I'm exhausted. I'm gonna go home and sleep if you don't let me, Tyra. Please."

"Go ahead." Lyla nodded toward him. "We'll meet you outside."

I thanked her as I squeezed past Tyra.

A brilliant smile lit up Tim's face when I neared. It warmed my heart. I took his hand and pulled him behind me to an empty room. The door shut and I buried my face in his chest and inhaled. He smelled so good.

"You okay?"

"I needed to get away from the people for a little bit. I didn't realize I'd get so worn out after today. I wanted some alone time with you." I turned my head to listen to his heart. "I don't want to go to a party."

Tim hugged me. "Tell them you wanna go home, Cat. I think we'd all rather see you happy and rested for tomorrow. If they don't like it, too bad. I'll talk to them if you need me to."

I shook my head. "I'll be okay. Stay here with me for a while."

"You wanna sit?"

I tightened my arms around his middle and kissed his chest. "No. This is perfect." My eyes closed as his hand ran down from my head to my shoulder and restarting again. I chuckled softly. "I love you."

"Why're you laughin', Barton?"

"Cause you're sweet."

"And what does that mean?"

"I mean, you're big, broodin', and kinda intimidatin'." I stood on my toes to kiss his lips. "But you're the nicest guy I've ever met."

"Thanks." He kissed me a couple of times before bringing me into a passionate one.

I pulled him back when he tried ending it, making him smile against my lips. Kissing him felt so good after a whole day without him. I did not want to leave him for the evening.

We finally separated.

"Better?"

I shrugged. "A little. Thanks, Tim."

"I'm here to make my girl happy."

Our hands stayed clasped together when I finally pumped myself up to leave. We kissed once at the door before my bridesmaids took me away for the rest of the night. 

* * *

I stayed quiet while we all got ready for the wedding. My eyes were closed most of the duration of hair and make-up in hopes to catch a few more moments of rest.

After a night of suffering through Ladies' Night at the Landing Strip – which was horrible because men who weren't Tim kept getting money from Tyra to dance for me – I was beat. I silently prayed for the day to go by fast and to keep me from killing Tyra. I loved her, but the night before wasn't fun for me and I was kept out way too late.

The first time I smiled that day, and I mean really smiled, was when I first saw Tim at the end of the aisle in his suit. His hair was perfectly shaggy and his eyes bright. I nearly ran down to him, but my dad held me firm on his arm.

I still couldn't believe my dad came to my wedding. Even when I asked, I suspected he'd miss out. But he was there, giving me away to a guy who he always didn't like much. Dad was really doing his best to be better for me. Mom didn't show up with him.

As soon as the words, "You may kiss your bride," reached my ears, my heart thumped loudly against my chest. I grinned up at Tim as he took one step, took my face in his hands, and kissed me like it was the first time. We reluctantly separated and faced our audience.

I gazed up at Tim as the officiant introduced us as Mr. and Mrs. Riggins, scrunching my face happily when my new husband looked at me. Neither of us could resist meeting lips again. 

* * *

We flew out to Colorado immediately after the reception. I wanted to waste little time getting away from the chaos. A hot bath and a cozy bed were all I wanted.

A car was waiting for us – thanks to Dad – and it drove us up to the cabin where snow was already falling. It was gorgeous. The cabin was just as pretty, just how I remembered it the few times I got to stay there. Those visits weren't nearly as exciting.

Running inside, I kicked off my shoes and skipped steps to get to the bedroom. I flew through the air and landed on the bed with a couple of bounces. I sighed and nuzzled the soft comforter.

Tim chuckled and set our suitcases at the foot of the bed. "Didn't you want to take a bath first?"

I flipped over so I could look at him. "Yeah, but I wanted to relax on the bed for a minute. You're welcome to join me." I waved my hand over the empty space.

Tim gladly came over, hovering above me with a cheeky grin. He kissed my mouth. "You sure you want me here right now? I can't promise I'll keep my hands to myself. I do have a new wife to give attention to."

"Oh, really? What does she look like?"

"She's kinda short and has pretty hair I like a lot. There's always a smile on her face, especially when she thinks I'm not lookin' at her. And I love it when she wears my clothes. They're always big on her, but she's perfect."

My face was warm and I was sure a bright red. "She sounds wonderful."

"She is." Tim kissed my cheek before crawling off of me. "And she needs to take that bath she wanted so she can sleep tonight."

"You want me to get sleep? Wow. I'm surprised."

He tugged me off the bed and toward the bathroom once I pointed out where it was. "There's always morning... and every other night until we die. One night of lettin' you sleep won't kill me."

"Such a sweet husband you are." I kissed his cheek. "Since you are the best, I invite you to join me."

"I was already plannin' on it."

Grinning, I pulled him into a kiss as I turned on the bathroom light. We wasted no time.

I leaned back against him in the water, holding his arms when he wrapped them around me. I closed my eyes and relaxed. I felt Tim kiss the side of my head and squeeze me tighter.

If every day ended like that, I'd never complain again.

 


	31. There and Gone (BONUS)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Miscarriage – Please do not read if you struggle with the loss of a child whether in the womb or out. No amount of beating around the situation in writing can ever keep from affecting a mother.

My hands shook as I paced the living room. Skeeter thought I was playing and tried to give me one of his toys, but I shook my head and ran my hand through my hair. Playing was the last thing on my mind.

I had no reason to be nervous because it was exactly what Tim and I wanted. It happened a little sooner than I expected, but I wasn't scared. Talking to Tim about it wouldn't be hard to do. Yet I was in a panic over it.

I looked at my phone for the millionth time wondering if I should call him and get it over with. Tim would leave work the minute I said we needed to talk. I couldn't pull him away from work, not with my schooling and our bills. Calling him was out of the question.

"What do I do, Skeet?"

He yipped. His tail wagged and he held out his toy.

"I'm sorry, bud, but I'm kinda freakin' out." I checked the time. "What am I supposed to do for three hours?"

Skeeter barked again and curled up on his bed in defeat.

A nap sounded like a great idea. 

* * *

Tim came home while I was sketching Skeeter. I was chewing on my thumbnail and staring at the bare bones of the sketch. I barely moved when the front door shut.

He bent over to kiss my cheek. "Good day?"

I stood up and followed Tim into the kitchen. "Yes?"

"Why the question?" He grabbed a beer and opened it. He offered me a sip, but I declined.

"Uh, I've been feelin' pretty off lately, so I ran to the clinic to see if I was getting sick."

Tim sat his beer on the counter. Something stirred in his eyes as he studied my face. The corner of his mouth twitched upward.

"Nothin's wrong. But I'll be feelin' pretty sick for a while longer."

A full-blown grin was on his face as he caressed my cheek. "Just say it, Cat."

"Um... We're gonna have a kid."

He crashed his lips into mine. I latched onto his arms to keep from falling as dizziness swept over me. He left a couple of short kisses before hugging me close. "Anything you need, you tell me and I'll take care of it for you."

I nodded against his chest and sniffled. My emotions bubbled over after a whole day worrying over nothing.

"Are you okay with this?" He used his thumb to wipe away my tears.

"Of course I am." My laugh was watery. "I was so nervous to tell you for no reason. And now you know and you're so happy and I just can't keep it together anymore. I'm sorry."

"You can cry. It's okay." He kissed my forehead. "Don't be sorry."

I wanted to apologize again, so I kissed Tim instead.

He stepped away to take in my form. He lovingly pressed the palm of his hand against my abdomen and grinned at me. My heart lept into my throat.

"I guess we need to update one of the extra rooms," I said, placing my hand over his. 

* * *

A week went by and I was sicker than I'd ever been in my whole life. Mornings weren't bad but as soon as the clock said 3 p.m., I started my night of nausea, vomiting, and needing to cuddle with Tim and Skeeter. Tim looked guilty every time I came back to him after a session with the toilet.

"Stop feeling' bad for me," I said as I brushed my teeth. I barely had a bite of an apple slice before I rushed to the bathroom. "I wanted this baby the same as you."

"This can't be good for either of you, Cat."

"I'll go to the doctor if it'll make you feel better. We've got at least another month and a half of this until I might be okay again, so I don't expect the doctor to say much more than keep fluids in me and try to eat. I'm doin' what I can, Tim." I spat out the toothpaste and rinsed. "I'll tell ya when somethin' is really wrong, okay?"

"Please see the doctor."

"I will. Now please let me try to eat and cuddle with you again."

Tim kissed my forehead. "I'll wait for you on the couch."

I squeezed his hands once and meandered over to the kitchen. I managed to get some fruit and cheese down for the evening with only a vomit scare when we finally got up to go to bed. 

* * *

As I predicted, the doctor reassured me that I was perfectly healthy and our baby was doing okay, too. He suggested some vitamins and reminded me to keep drinking plenty of fluids. Everything I was told I was already doing. Tim worried too much.

I stopped by a coffee shop to grab a cup of tea and found Tami Taylor there.

"Hey, Mrs. T."

She looked up from her phone and smiled. "Hey, Catherine Barton! Oh, right, you're Catherine Riggins now. Congratulations on the marriage again."

"Thanks. How's Gracie? I feel like I'm so out of touch with everyone out on our little bit of land."

"She's doin' great. And that house is gorgeous. Tim really built that?"

"Billy and I helped. Jason Street came down from New England to help, too. Maybe you, Coach, and Gracie Bell can come over for dinner soon?"

"Yeah! That would be great. I'll talk with Eric and get back to you."

"Awesome." I put a lock of hair behind my ear. "I'll warn you now that dinner hasn't been sitting well with me lately. That doesn't mean I don't want y'all to come over. I just might need a few minutes in the bathroom."

Tami immediately glanced at my stomach and back up to my face. "Are you pregnant?"

I nodded. "Found out a few weeks ago. Nearin' two months."

"That is great! If you need anything, please call me. The first baby is always the hardest." She grabbed her drink as the barista set it on the pick-up counter. "I have a few tricks to help with the first few months if you're interested. They may help with the sickness."

"I appreciate that, Mrs. Taylor. I could use all the help I can get because I'm tired of strugglin' through my dinner. I want to enjoy food again."

"I'll bring what I have by later tonight."

"See ya then." 

* * *

Tim answered the door while I recovered from my recent bout of puking. I nearly got sick all over my homework.

"Mrs. T. is here," Tim said as he came to my side. "Want her to come in?"

"No. Tell her I'll be out in a second." I spat in the toilet.

He kissed my head and let me clean myself up.

Tami was on the couch when I came out of our bedroom with a small smile. "Sorry. This kid really hates evenings."

"Let me give you something to help."

Tim stood next to me in the kitchen while Tami explained what helped her when she was pregnant with Julie. She was stirring up a drink for me that she claimed would help settle my stomach.

I almost cried from her kindness and the possible relief. I did cry after she left, wailing over how beautiful she was inside and out. Tim hugged me sweetly and brought me to bed. 

* * *

"Can you grab me a glass of water?" I asked from the front porch.

The front door was wide open to let the mild air sweep into the house. Skeeter loved it because he could go in and out as he pleased. Tim had walked in to get himself a soda while I buried my nose in my book.

He came back out with my water and kissed my lips.

"If only that could replace water," I sighed, sipping from the glass. "I'd never be thirsty again."

Tim chuckled and sat on the porch next to me, leaning back against the house. "It just makes you thirsty for me."

"I hate to admit that you're right." I dogeared the page I was on. "I haven't felt sick today, so that's a good sign. I don't know if it's just a good day or because I'm gettin' closer to the end of the first trimester, but I'm feeling great."

"Good. When do you need to go back to the doctor?"

"I think after the three-month mark, but I need to check the calendar."

He nodded and gazed out to the horizon.

My bowels churned a little, so I carefully stood. Tim eyed me and I patted his head. "I'm okay. Just need to poop if you really want to know. Chill out."

"All right, all right. Call me if you need anything."

I smiled and went inside. 

My stomach cramped a little once I got into our bedroom. Rubbing my stomach, I scurried into the bathroom afraid I was going to have a mess on my hands. The pain only worsened once I sat down.

My body was lying to me as I sat there. I felt like I was dying, but nothing was happening. I was told that I could get some cramps here and there. The sudden sharp pain wasn't fun, but I breathed steadily. I wondered if a little tea would help get things moving.

Everything stopped when I saw blood.

With calm actions, I cleaned up, grabbed a liner for my underwear, and washed my hands. I went to Tim as quick as I could without the stabbing pain getting worse.

"We need to go to the hospital. Now."

"What happened?" Tim put his soda down and stood. "Are you okay?"

Tears welled up in my eyes. "I don't know. I feel like there's a knife in my stomach a-and there was blood. I-I don't know w-w-what this means." I ended with a sob, the worst came to mind.

Tim ran inside to grab his keys and called Skeeter in. Once the door was locked, he wrapped an arm around my waist and led me to his truck. He helped me climb in, wiping away my tears after kissing my lips.

I felt panic settle in my heart. 

* * *

I hated the blue hospital gown I was forced to wear. I hated the thickness in the air around us. I hated that everything suddenly felt wrong. I hated that we still had no word from the doctor.

Tim's hand tightened around mine when he saw the doctor coming down the hall. I couldn't look up from my lap.

My hands covered my face when I heard the two words I was dreading the moment Tim pulled into the parking lot: "I'm sorry."

All the air in my lungs disappeared as I tried to grasp what the doctor was saying. Gone? Just like that? Nothing? Tim's arm around my shoulder couldn't ground me as my world spun. The blackest pit grew right where our baby should have been. All I felt was a void, nothingness. I didn't even realize I was having a panic attack right there in that hospital bed in front of the doctor. Everything was gone.

The drive home was lost on me. I heard my ragged breathing and the choked sounds coming from me, but not even Tim's grasp on my hand registered. Why did it have to be me?

Tim parked the truck and turned it off. It was the first moment I realized where I was. I didn't want to move.

"Do... Do you want to... to talk about it?"

I clenched my eyes shut when I heard the thickness in his voice, the struggle to keep himself steady. I shook my head and released a shaky sob. I sniffled.

"C-Can I take you inside?"

A slow nod.

Tim got out and went over to me. He put one arm under my knees; the other around my shoulders. He lifted me out of the seat and pulled me close to his chest. I cried against his neck.

Was there something wrong with me? Why couldn't I carry our baby? Would I lose another? Could I even have children? So many questions swirled in my head around the scariest one: did Tim still love me?

Tim placed me on my feet to unlock the front door. He led me inside, his hand warm in mine, and picked me up once more to carry me into our room.

"You should take a bath," he suggested. "It'll help you sleep."

I stared at the collar of his shirt sniffling.

"I can sit next to you or I can get in. Anything... Anything you need."

"I just want to sleep, Tim... Please." I sounded so broken.

He silently placed me on our bed, lying down behind me after I faced the wall.

I didn't want to see the disappointment on his face. How could I ever be a mother if I couldn't keep a baby safe in my body? Tim had to be thinking the same thing.

His arms circled my waist, making fresh tears spill from my eyes. I curled in on myself and clenched his arms in my grasp like I was falling. How could he ever look at me the same way?

Tim's face pressed into my shoulder and he held me tighter. I stilled at the sound of his sniffle.

He was trembling with every slow breath he took, trying to hide it as I wept. His arms never loosened. The shoulder of my shirt was no longer dry and it broke my heart all over again. 

It felt like hours before we had some control over our grief. Our breathing settled and the tears were temporarily stopped.

"What... What if I can't have a... a baby?" My voice was hardly a whisper.

"We'll figure it out..." Tim squeezed me again and kissed my shoulder. "W-We'll be okay."

"W-Will you s-s-still love me if-f I can't?"

"I'll never stop."

It was enough to send me over the edge again.

I turned in his arms and sobbed into his chest. It rose and fell shakily as he fought against the emotion building in him again. I latched onto him as if he was my last lifeline. He was my light on the shore as I fought through the waters in my sea of despair.

I didn't recall falling asleep that night. The only thing I knew when I woke up the next morning to a quietly mourning Tim was we were childless, Tim still loved me, and he was hurting just as bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if anything that I wrote is correct about the experience of losing a child during pregnancy. I did research to make it as accurate as I could. I almost contacted a friend to ask, but I didn't want her to relive it because she still struggles a couple of years later.
> 
> I'm sorry this chapter is hard and emotional. I'm sorry if you've ever experienced this kind of loss. It's not something to take lightly. I don't want children, but I still cried because 1 in 4 women experience this. I wouldn't wish that kind of pain on my worst enemies.
> 
> Be there for the mothers in your life especially if they only got to be a mother for a few months.


	32. What Do We Do Now? (BONUS)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cat still struggles through the loss, nothing Tami Taylor can't handle to help the young woman out.

My days started late. I couldn't bring myself out of bed until dinner and even then it was questionable if I'd make it to the kitchen. Tim tried everything to motivate me to do something, anything, but I'd go right back to bed and hide from the world.

I wasn't blind to what it was doing to Tim. He was scared for my wellbeing. I wasn't eating right or sleeping well. I barely had enough strength to take a shower. I was at my absolute worse and Tim couldn't do anything. I couldn't believe he was still there.

Tim came into the room before he left for work – as always. He climbed onto the bed where I stared at my phone. I'd tap the screen to see the picture of the ultrasound when I first saw the baby. There wasn't much to see, but I couldn't stop looking at it.

Tim set my phone aside and ran his thumb along my cheek.

My eyes shifted toward his face. I almost winced at the sorrow in his eyes. I must have looked worse than I thought.

"Will you be okay tonight?"

I nodded a little. "Don't worry about me."

A sad half-smile appeared on his lips before he kissed my forehead. "Impossible, Cat."

"You'll be late."

His smile went away. "Can you do something while I'm gone? You don't need to go outside or anything. Just play with Skeet, take pictures... draw somethin'. Please get out of bed."

"I don't want to, Tim. I can't."

He sighed and got up, except he came back to squeeze my sides.

I jerked away with a yelp and glared. "Don't."

He didn't listen and squeezed again.

Once I was trapped between him and the wall, he straddled my waist to leave me a slave to his tickling. I screamed and laughed involuntarily, trying to get out of his hold. He didn't relent.

When his fingers finally stilled, Tim bent down to kiss my cheek. "I miss your laugh."

I didn't think I had anything left to cry, but hot tears streamed down my face when I turned away from Tim's observation. "I'm sorry," I whispered.

Tim sighed again and carefully wiped away my tears. His lips touched the side of my head before he climbed off me. "I love you, Catherine. That hasn't changed."

I couldn't look at him as he walked out of the room, my eyes shutting when the front door did. The hole in my chest grew.

Skeeter came into the room and jumped onto the bed, a ball in his mouth. He dropped it and licked my face.

I looked at the dog and the ball. I didn't have to leave the bed to play with Skeeter.

Sitting up, I took the toy and watched Skeeter's tail wag. I handed it to him and he dropped it next to me. He nudged it toward my hand with his nose.

I took it again and tossed it into the bathroom. Skeeter barked and scampered after it. The corner of my mouth turned up when he took a tumble on his way back.

After tossing the ball from the bed a few times, I trudged into the bathroom. I was too thin and my hair looked like a stringy mess. I turned away and started the shower. I left my dirty clothes beside the toilet and stepped under the warm water. It was so hard to stand.

I stayed under the water until it ran cold and then I stayed longer. It was my phone that forced me to get out.

"Hello?" I didn't recognize the number.

"Catherine? It's Tami Taylor."

"Oh. Hi."

"I wanted to touch base with you about dinner."

I rubbed my head and closed my eyes. My voice wavered. "Uh, I... Things are a little hard right now. We... I'm not doing well."

"Oh, no. Are you okay?"

Even though she couldn't see it, I shook my head and fought back tears. "N-No, I'm not."

"Do you need me to come over?"

A choked sound left my lips when I tried to reject the offer. Instead, a small "yes" come out and I sniffled.

"I'll be there soon, Catherine."

Nodding again, I hung up. I dug around for some underwear, shorts, and one of Tim's t-shirts. I crawled back into bed to cry it out. 

* * *

Tami stared at me from the couch. I sat with my knees up to my chin in our recliner. I played with the strings of the hoodie I put on.

"What happened, honey?"

I took a long breath and closed my eyes. "I-I lost it... I lost the baby."

Tami gasped softly. "Oh, God. Do you wanna talk about it? Can you talk about it?"

"I don't want to... but I think I need to." I sucked in a breath. "I'm hurting Tim a-and I don't want to do that anymore. I can't hurt him when he's going through the loss on his own. He's only hidin' it because I can't get my shit together.

"He's so strong. He goes to work every day while tryin' to help me. I don't know how he does it. And I've been having trouble getting out of bed to take a shower without breakin' down."

"Okay, okay." Tami leaned forward on her elbows. "So I wanna go back to what happened. How has this, uh, loss affected you? Not Tim, but you."

My face contorted in despair and I let my head fall into my heads. "I-I feel like I've failed as a wife, a mom... a-a woman." I took a breath and meet her gaze. "I've lost everything."

Tami opened her arms and urged me to come over to her. I did, curling into her side and hugging her. Her arms circled my shoulders and she rocked me from side to side as I cried again.

"You haven't lost everything, Catherine," she said as I quieted down. "You still have Tim who loves you and the ability to try again."

"But what if I lose the next baby? I can't... I can't go through this a second time. I'll die."

"Then you find another way. You can adopt, find a surrogate, or you can try any of the many options available to have a baby. It won't be the same as carrying one, but you'll love your children no matter where they come from. If you're not meant to carry one, your value doesn't depreciate."

"Tim was so happy knowin' we were gonna have a baby, Mrs. T. I just want to give him what he wants."

"Sweetheart, Tim loves you so much that he married you. Tim Riggins married you. He wants you and you to be happy. You give him what he wants every day you wake up next to him. I can guarantee that if a baby isn't in God's plan for you, Tim will love you the same. Don't beat yourself up over something you can't control."

I used my sleeve to wipe my eyes. "Will I ever feel happy again?"

"Yes. You'll have bad days, but they'll come less often and you'll have Tim to help you. Your friends, too. I can't tell you how to grieve or when you won't anymore. I can tell you that you have so much to be happy about and thinking about those things will help. You've got to push forward and ask for help when you need it. Don't go it alone."

Skeeter lapping up water from his bowl echoed from the kitchen.

"Thank you."

"I'm happy to help. Do you want me to stay until Tim gets home tonight? I can make you something to eat."

"I don't really feel like eating."

"Well, you're gonna. You're skin and bones. I'll go see what I can whip up." Tami stood up, rubbing my shoulder.

I watched her search the kitchen as if she'd been using it for years. Ever so slightly, the hole in my chest shrunk because of Tami Taylor. 

* * *

I stirred when Tim came home, but I didn't move from my place on the couch, Tami's lap my pillow.

"Uh, hey, Mrs. Taylor."

"Hey, Tim."

He cleared his throat. "What're you doin' here? Did Cat invite you over?"

"I called about havin' dinner soon and it sounded like she needed to talk." Tami carefully got up and laid my head on a cushion. "We talked, I made her some dinner, and she's been asleep ever since."

"Thank you."

I pulled my lips between my teeth at the sound of his voice. If he started crying, I would too.

"How are you, Tim? She told me what she could. She worries you won't want her if she can't have a baby. Are you actin' some way that would give her that idea?"

"No, ma'am. Nothing changes how I feel about her. I'm scared she's killin' herself over this and I don't know what to do anymore.

"I try bein' there and feedin' her, but she's like a zombie or something' and it's not Cat. I don't know how to get her back."

"She won't be the same woman before. The loss of a child takes a toll, one I'm sure you understand. Give her more time and keep doin' what you can for her. She'll come back to you."

It was quiet, so I assumed Tim was nodding.

"If either of you need anything, please call me or Eric. We'd be more than happy to help where we can. Even if y'all need to talk to someone, we'll listen."

"Thanks, Mrs. T."

"Take care of each other."

The front door shut softly.

I heard Tim take off his boots and make his way over to me. He touched my back, the muscles twitching. He whispered my name while brushing his fingers through my tangled hair.

Finally, I faked waking up and turned onto my back to stare up at Tim.

He smiled softly. "How are you feelin'?"

I shrugged.

Tim sat in front of the couch, laying his chin on the edge by my face. "Mrs. T. told me you ate a little."

"She insisted."

"I'm glad." He frowned. "Do you really think I won't want to be with you if you can't have a baby?"

I didn't want to, but I nodded.

"I wanted you back when you scared my teammates wavin' that bat around like a madwoman. I wanted you every time I was with another girl and you were havin' fun in Italy. I wanted you while I was in prison. I want you now. I'll want you when you graduate; when you're old and cranky. I don't plan on wantin' anyone or anything as much as I want you... as much as I love you. And I'll remind you every day if it'll help, Cat. It's the easiest job I have to do as your husband, ya know."

My lip trembled and I glared into space to stop the need to cry. I was sick of it.

Tim rubbed his thumb along my hairline a few times. "I hope that isn't for me."

"I'm tired of cryin'."

"I didn't mean to make you cry. You can if you need to."

"Everything makes me cry."

Tim kissed my forehead. "Do you feel up to talkin' about your night with Coach's wife?"

I studied his face. We did so little talking since the news. I needed to talk to him. So I did. 

* * *

With timid steps, I walked down the hall to the door I hadn't set foot in since losing the baby. I hesitated at the handle but coaxed my hand to twist it.

The room was empty minus the rocking chair we found at a thrift store. We never had the chance to buy anything else. It was like God kept us from getting more because He kept us too busy to shop. It hurt to experience the loss, but I was thankful to have so little attached to the baby's memory. He knew I would have fallen into a place I wouldn't come back from.

I sat in the chair, listening to the creaks. It was welcoming, familiar. Using my toes, I pushed it back and forth at a steady pace. My eyes shut and I let my imagination run.

The room filled with the crib, a changing station, a bookshelf with toys and baby books. All the things I would have had appeared there along with the little baby in my arms. 

I wanted the baby to be a girl because I wanted to watch Tim fall in love with her as a good father should.

She would have had a mop of brown, fuzzy hair on her tiny head. Her eyes would look just like Tim's, but her face would be shaped like mine. She would have been perfect in every way.

I opened my eyes and was sitting back in the empty room. Instead of crying, I stood and searched for my sketchbook. I found it and my sketching pencils. I almost wanted to skip back to the room, a renewed giddiness in my heart.

If I couldn't give Tim a physical baby, I'd give him the image of her. 

* * *

He found me still in the room once he got home. Half done sketches were scattered around me as I put the finishing touches on the one in my lap. Tim was taken aback when I smiled up at him.

"What brought you in here?"

"I needed to see it. I needed to see what it would have looked like having a baby." I stood up with my sketchbook. "I want to give you something." I held the book out to him, the sketch facedown.

He took it from my hands and turned it over. Tim paused, his eyes scanning the page in wonder. "Is this...?"

I nodded. "I know we didn't know if it was a boy or girl, but I'd like to imagine it would have been a girl. I saw her in my head and wanted to give her to you even if she's on paper."

Tim brushed my hair behind my ear before gathering me up in his arms and kissed me like he did back in Mexico. He left me breathless when he studied my face. "She's beautiful, Cat."

Tears gathered in our eyes as we gazed at each other.

We'd never be the same again after losing our baby. We had our good days and our bad days, me suffering more often than Tim. But we took each day as it came and we became stronger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it. That's the end. Thank you for reading this crazy mess of Cat/Tim moments I saw while watching the show for the first time. I hope you loved it as much as I loved writing it. I hope to have some added chapters one of these days once I sit down to edit. I look forward to seeing you then friends! ~S. M. Graham


End file.
